Reveiling Swords True Strenght of Love
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: Mostly a SakuraNaruto pairing... Very crazy insain humorius... Complete with no wait... Naruto ends up near death at the vally of the end taken in by two misterious assassins... How will he help destroy or save Konoha... Read to find out... Very good
1. Begining

I do not own Naruto if I did... Their would be a few changes... Sasuke would get a chidori up the ass just to learn what it feels like. MUWAHAHAHAH

Poor Naruto's probably pissing lighting.

Well you know the drill this was my first major one so it doesn't have alot of good translation for it. You'll notice I pick up on translation later well I'll let you read now please rate.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

I would like to thank all the Fanfics that have inspired me to write this I'm sure you will find scenes that are exactly like this but do not fear I only copyed what happens in the series... Except for one part and if I could find that persons name and file I'd personaly thank them they saved me a Shit load of writing and explaning and crap and made this possible to post up 15 chapters at once. Without further ado I give you the first chapter. I'm still working on rewriting the ending or adding too it I'll wait on your reveiws for that. But I do have it for those that might want it without such a wait of a week.

Chidori!"

"Resegan!"

The attacks of the two combatants meet at the center of a large waterfall, causing and implosion of power and destructive force. The only witnesses to the epic battle was the combatants them selves and the eyes of kami.

As the smoke and debris began to disperse two falling forms could be made out, one with blonde hair the other with raven black. Both hit the ground with a loud thud, unconscious. A slight wind blew as rain began to fall. The slight sprinkle gave way to a full down pour. Suddenly the ground next to the river shifted, it no longer able to support the body of the blonde boy who laid on it. Swept up in the current the orange clad boy disappeared.

Kakashi squinted through the dense rain, suddenly the forest in which he had been running ended. In front of him stood the Valley of the End, even from this distance one could tell a battle of epic proportions had taken place. Quickly scaling the cliff Kakashi began to look for his two students. Immediately his eyes fell on a black haired boy. With a sad nod Kakashi leaned next to the boy placing his hand on the back he could fell the boys chest slowly rise and fall. Turning with his hand still on the Uchiha's back Kakashi looked for the other combatant. Turning to his loyal nin dog Kakashi sought confirmation of what he feared was true. At the dogs slight head nod Kakashi lowered his head single tear falling for his missing student. His attention drawn back the black haired Uchiha Kakashi gather him up in his arms. Turning back the way he had came Kakashi set off for Konoha.

Sakura stood at the gates of the grand city of Konoha. Her hair hanging down wet from the pouring rain. The med teams had already taken the others to the hospital and now she waited. She waited for both of them, her teammates, to return. Peering through the letting rain Sakura could make out a figure walking slowly towards her. As the image grew closer Sakura felt her heart drop. Running forewords Sakura could feel her heart lighten. She could see Sasuke in her sensei's arms.

Kakashi watched as the girl closed every closer. A twinge of guilt panged Kakashi, it was always about Sasuke. It had always been about Sasuke and now it would only be about Sasuke. As the girl closed ranks Kakashi let Sasuke fall into her hands. He watched as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, letting out a massive sob. Suddenly a med team arrived, taking Sasuke from the grieving girl she quickly follows them into the haze of the rain. Kakashi looks down to the ground his eyes unwavering thoughts pass threw his head like currents of the wind. His thoughts are interupted by the Tsunade her voice is cold yet smooth as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Go... go back now I will clear up the paperwork." Tsunade turns her back to Kakashi "Please bring him home." Kakashi nods as he quickly disappers into the trees to scower the river for Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------Hospital----------

Sakura waites outside the ER room as she can hear Tsunade cursing loudly. Her words echo threw the pink hair girls head. _"How could Naruto hurt my Sasuke-kun. I'm going to hurt him when I get my hands on him."_ Suddenly the doors fly open revealing a blood covered Tsunade. Her face shows that the worse has happened.

Sakura quickly rises to her feet blurting out. "Is Sasuke-kun. okay" Suddenly a loud smack is heard threw the hallway Sakura eyes widen as she see looks into the furious eyes of Tsunade. Her voice filled with enough wrath to make the nurses cringe.

"Thats all its about. Sasuke-kun this Sasuke-kun that what about Naruto Your so blind. I am ashamed to even call you a shinobi. Yes for your information you Sasuke is going to be okay."

Tsunade breaks her death gaze as she storms down the hallway. Sakura stands still her face still turned from the smack her cheek ablaze.

-----------------------------------------------Vally of the End------------

Kakashi arrives with his fathful summon Pakun they scower the river for a week. All they find is Narutos shatter forehead protector smeared in blood and the crystal necklace tangled in a downed branch in the water.

Kakashi turns to Pakun who nods conferming his worst fear. "Yes Kakashi... It is Narutos blood. I can smell it. I don't think he is alive. Even if he survived all his injures the elements would have killed him by now." Kakashi nods his head knowing full well that he has to give up the search for his pupil. _"If only I payed more attention to him. Its that dam counsels fault forcing me to exclusivly train the Uchiha."_ Pakuns voice is hear as the leap threw the trees on the way back to Konoha.

**"Do not blame yourself Kakashi. Their is nothing more that can be done. It was not your fault. The facts that he was Yondaime's son had to be kept secret. Not to mention the fact that counsel threatened you with death if you didn't train the Uchiha."**

Kakashi nods his head in agreement yet he does not bother to respond as they reach the gates of Konoha.

Kakashi arrives in the Hokage office. Kakashi without words hands over Narutos headband and necklace only noding his head as he turns away. Tsunade tearful voice can be heard as he leaves. "Thank you for atleast trying Kakashi I'm sure their are very few that would have searched so hard or even care." Kakashi nods his head. "Hai You know where to find if you need me Hokage-sama." She nods her head as the part with no more words. Tsunade looks down at a scroll that Naruto had left her its markings read clearly in case of death

_Hey baa-chan._

_If your reading this then I didn't return. Please take care of Sasuke for me he is still like a brother even after so long. I know Sakura probably doesn't like me but I would like her to have my necklace. The village can do what they want with my body. I'm sure they are all probably celibrating the death of the Kyuubi. And lastly too you. You where always like a mother to me. If not a sister thank you for watching over me. We are about to leave again I'm going to pass this scroll to Shikamaru. Finally after 3 years we have caught up to Sasuke and his team. I will not let Sakura down..._

_Big smile,_

_Naruto._

Tsunada falls back in her chair sobbing her eyes out as she reads the scroll over and over. between her sobs she chokes out. "You where like a brother to me too."

Shizune walks into the room holding a bottle of sake. "Its okay Hokage-sama. Here I brought you some sake." Tsunada grabs the bottle chucking it against the wall. "I don't care about sake I want Naruto back." Shinzune just embraces Tsunada as they both begin to cry tearful.

---------Hospital Sasuske room----------

A groan is heard as Sasuke stirs awake. His eyes cast towards a emotionless Kasashi he leans against the wall bathed in moonlight not even reading his icha icha books. He just stares down at the floor his gaze voided of all emotions. Suddenly the door ajars open as Sakura steps into the room she looks with a shock to notice Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing here?" But Kakashi does not respond. He just stares at the floor unresponsive to Sakura she shakes her head and turns to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun seems like you've finally awoken." Sasuke nods his head not even looking at Sakura his eyes focused down in the streets as a celibration seems to have begun loud cheers and even fireworks. Sasukes voice is ice cold voided of all emotions. "This is why he wanted to bring me back so badly. To a village that only apprechates him in death. Only caring that he's dead." Sakura stares at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun they are celibrating the death of Kyuubi again" Sasuke doesn't even flinch as he speaks again.

"Are you that dim witted. Are you that much of a twit that you don't see don't understand."

Sakura looks at Sasuke even more confused. Sasuke lets out a small breath as he turns to Sakura. "Don't you fucking see who's missing. Have you not even put the picture together." Sakura looks at him in shock from his outburst his Sharingan cicling inside his eyes not just the three tomed sharingan, slowly she watched as it morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura begins stumbling backwords as she looks into Sasukes eyes. Her voice trembles. "Sasuke-kun, Whats with that look in your eyes why is your Sharingan like that." Sasuke shuts his eyes tightly. "He never deserved you if your that blind put it together woman. Stop leting your mind block it out. Naruto is dead." Sakura shakes her head.

"No, No he came in with Kakashi, Isn't that right Sensei." Kakashi doesn't even look up just keeps his gaze looking at the floor his voice colder than ice. "For once my stuiped student is right. All you cared about was Sasuke you didn't even stop to ask or even look."

Sakura shakes her head in disbelif. "No. No. Thats a lie Naruto is stronge he's still alive."

Sasukes opens his eyes as they circle the Mangekyou staring directly at Sakura who keeps shaking her head in disbelife. Kakashi voice is the next to break threw the air. "Show her." Suddenly the Mangekyou clenchs in his eyes as he activates the Tsukyomi. Less then a few moments later Sakura screams out loud falling to her knees she begins to cry. "He died because of me. Because of the stuiped promise I made him keep." Suddenly in response to Sakuras screams ANBU appers but suddenly relizes whats going on and leaves to return to the party down in the streets. Sasuke speaks agian.

"Now you know. Now you know the truth to everything."

Sakura screems out as she dashes out of the room crying and sobbing hard.

---------------------------

Awwwe why am I always so cruely to poor Sakura... Well I kept Sasuke alive for the Sasuke lovers... No I will tell you now Sasuke does not sleep with Sakura.. Sasuke plays no more than a brotherly role... I'm sorry but I'm parring Sasuke up with somone that will fit him muwahahahahah enter crazy phyco purple haired chick...

For you perverts chapter 12 is the only current Hentai chapter their is no other chapters with sex in it... Thats also a warning because those that want to skip it may you'll only miss a small amount of info which you can pick up on.


	2. A New Life New Friends

I don't own Naruto... Other wise I'd make all the girls wear short short mini skirts Isn't that right general roy mustang.

**"Mini skirts Right"**

Well as I said I don't own Naruto... I do not even own my life.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

--------------------------------Back at the Vally of the End-------------

A lone man with raven black hair that has mightnight blue tips. His eyes are stone cold the the brown of his eyes seems faded and gone with a slight tin of blue. His skin is smooth yet his whole apperance screems death. His long black coat exactly like the Akatsuki without the red clouds in his hands he carries a severed head the head cleanly cut at the throat. he looks down at a half naked orange blur inside the water. His gaze shifts to the markings upon the mans stomach. He quickly pull the boy out of the water to his shock he notices a very very faint pulse. He rapiedly drops the head and beginst casting several seals slaming his palms down onto the ground taking some of the blood from the head he writes out a seal faster than the thought can process as suddenly he grabs the boy and disappers in a swirl of wind.

--------------------------------Strange house---------------

The man draps the boy over his shoulders the boy only appears to be 16 at the oldest. He walks into the house. Though the house is in the middle of a very thick and dense forest and the outside seems old rotten the inside is supprisly very clean with very little furniture. He lays the boy down on a small bed which seems to bearly fit inside the small crapped room he notices that the boy holds a high fever and is just on the brink of death. The man wordlessly begins casting seals as he performs a medical jutsu. He manages to bring the boys tempture down. He then walks out into the rain. staring coldly and mercelly up at the sky.

Several days pass untill the boy stirs awake when he opens his eyes he sees the man leaning against the wall his eyes staring back at the boy. The boy lets out a smile. "You must be the kind man that saved me. Thank you my names Naruto Uzumaki." The man stares wordlessly back at Naruto his voice sounds as if it hasn't spoken in years he lets one word out. "Food." Before he turns away. Naruto just stares at the man before relizing he asked if he wanted food. Naruto replys. "Hai thank you."

The man steps to the other end of the room opening the cabinet he pulls out some freeze dried raman and a bottle of water. He quickly performs a one handed hand seal as he blows fire on the water he adds to the cup before turning back to Naruto handing him the Ramen Naruto looks stunned at the man but quickly accepts. "How did you know I love Ramen?" The man looks at him slightly funny as if not understanding the boys comment. After Naruto finishes eating the man quickly places Naruto to sleep before leaning against the wall.

Suddenly Naruto opens his eyes again but this time he sees a pink blur infront of him he feels the gental medical touch upon him as he quickly thinks its Sakura in his blured vision. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto hugs the girl in his blurred vision when suddenly he finds himself face down against the bed a sharp pain on his shoulder feeling as if its beging ripped out jars his vision and hearing back to normal.

He hears the voice of a woman that clearly isn't Sakura more of a sharpness than a grace in it. "I don't know who Sakura is but I am not her. I will let you up if you don't touch me agian." Naruto shakes his head in complince he looks at the girl she is much taller than Sakura maybe 57 but the same age. Her appearance seems exactly like Sakura but her eyes are a dull black just like Sasukes. She too wears a pitch black coat like the man. Naruto begins rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry miss. You just look exactly like my friend Sakura. Even the pink hair and you do Mecial Jutsu like her. So with my blurred vision I thought you where her." The woman shakes her head.

"Its okay just don't touch me again. Otherwise if I don't take your head my husband will."

Naruto quickly nods his head. "Where am I. Who are you." The girl lets out a sigh.

"You are deep in the forest of the Rain country. My name is Yuki Haruno."

Naruto jumps back banging his head against the wall. "Haruno thats the exact same last name as Sakura." The girl raises an eyebrow in confusion and supision. She can clearly tell the starteled boy is speaking the truth. She shouts out.

"Ryo. Get in here. NOW!!!"

Suddenly the door comes crashing open as the man appears beside Yuki the blade of his katana tight against Narutos neck but his arm is being held back.

"No Ryo don't kill him he wasn't doing anything bad I shouted for you because he said he knows someone by the name of Sakura Haruno." Ryo snaps back sheathing his sword his other hand lifts Naruto up by the neck pinning him against the wall. His voice filled with the sense of murder. "Talk." Suddenly Ryo goes flying back as Naruto falls back onto the bed Ryo crashes against the wall almost crashing threw.

"Ryo calm down. Let the boy talk if you don't I'll take your head of you might be my husband but I will not hesitate."

Ryo nods his head as his voice speaks again. "Dam Uchiha." Ryo whips the blood from his mouth as he stands the girl gives him a death glare as he leans agianst the wall shutting his eyes. The girl turns back to Naruto her eyes contain a much lighter look than before.

"I'm sorry for his reaction he's just upset. You costed us several bountys and my pursut of my brother because we took turns watching over you he will get over it in a bit."

Naruto lets out a glup of fear as what just happen replays in his head within a minute Ryo had his sword against his thoat then another second as if he was a pebble was flying across the room not to mention he called her an Uchiha. _"Who are these crazy people I guess I better talk or I'll be dead for sure"_ flashes across Narutos mind.

"Well. As I said. Her name is Sakura Haruno. why is it important and why did he call you an Uchiha."

The womans eyes suddenly flash the Mangekyou.

"As you can see I'm an Uchiha. I was born an Uchiha but after I married Ryo I became a Haruno." Naruto nods his head as he still remains extreamly confused.

"Are you from Konoha thats where all Haruno's and what is left of the Uchiha. I've never know them to be in any other village."

The girl nods her head. "Aye. We are from Konoha. We were both born there but since our parents wanted me and Ryo to marry but the law of our two clans forbid it we could not. We tried to have the 4th repell the law but even he couldn't. Ryo and me fled the village only a year after birth thanks to the 4th still wanting to hold the vows to Ryo's father and mother. From what we gathered a year after we fled the kyuubi was summoned. Almost all of the Haruno clan was whiped out except one faimly thanks to the constant war then the Kyuubi. And to answer your question of why my hair is pink. Thats because I'm considered a Haruno now. Something to do with all females are supposed to have pink hair. Kinda creepy if you ask me but when I woke up after the first night of making love my hair started turning pink." The girl lets out a sad laugh as she looks at her hair with a I like it but yet I hate it expression on her face. "Before you even ask yes I am related to Itachi Uchiha. He is the one that killed our guardians that was watching over us here."

Naruto face is completely overwhilemed with information as he relizes that She is related to Sasuke and the man is related to Sakura. He lets out a sigh before clearing his thoat. "So basically you are both related to my friends. Well this is a suprises cus I thought Sakura was a only child and Sasuke's brother killed everyone in his faimly." The girl rubs the back of her head and lets out a sigh. "Seems like our parents both had children I guess they assumed me and Ryo dead."

Ryo steps off the wall gripping his katana in his hand as he walks outside casting a cold glare at Naruto as the wall spreads between them. The girl rubs the back of her head. "So your the 4th son Naruto. Yes." Naruto nods his head for he has known for quiet some time thanks to Kyuubi that his father was the 4th hokage Yondaime Nazake. His mind finally begins clicking as he relizes he has to get back to the village. He jumps out of bed dashing out the door when suddenly he feels something grab the back of his neck hard as he hears the voice of Ryo. "Boy. You better slow down you can't go back to Konoha now that you've been spotted with us you'd just bring its destruction with you. Not only that but the village Hokage already declared you dead." Ryo tosses down an open folder labled Naruto Uzumaki over the file is stamped in red the big words of KIA. Ryo holds Narutos throat tightly. "You can go back to your village in 2 years once you've learned how to defend yourself and the village. I might be a cold hearted bastered but my loyalty still lies in Konoha and I will not let you bring the village to ruin."

Ryo lets go of Naruto as he falles to his knees looking at the paper. "How did you get this how did you know about me. Who are you." Ryo just leans against the wall lighting up a ciggerrette. "I told you my name is Ryo Haruno. That is true. I'm also known as the Cherry blossom Assassin. Sneaking into your village is easy the ANBU there have no skills what so ever all I need to is change the air current at one side of the village and they all scatter to it."

Naruto nods his head as he has hear of the Cherry blossom assassin from Tsunade several times it was thanks to him that several current wars have been averted and there key figures have been destroyed He remebers Sakura telling him horrifying stories about the man when Tsunade and Jiraiya encountered him. He never thought he was loyal to Konoha For he even killed people at Konoha before Naruto turns aroud to Ryo. "If you are indeed who you say you are then I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against you and you'd probably hunt me down and killed me. So I have no choice plus I belive that file to be real." Ryo nods his head as he speaks agian. "You must change everything about you loose as much idenification of your identiy of Naruto Uzumaki. Thus you can't be linked to them. You will train night and day while you train you will do assassination missions for us. Please step foward I will change your apperance."

Naruto walks towards Ryo shutting his eyes he can feel Ryo press his hand against the seal on his stomach. Ryo voice is much calmer. "Seems Kyuubi is still passed out. He might get a kick out of your new appeance when he wakes up I also have suppressed much of his annoying rants for you. He will only speak to you if you speak to him."

---------------------------

OH MY GOD!!!! Sakura has a brother... Sasuke had a Sister... They married... Sakura and she had a crush on him... EWWW. Now that its clear that THEY WON'T BE A PAIRING for certain reasons.

What you think of the crazy insain couple... Heheh reminds me of me and my girlfriend... hehehe she's insain like me. I dedicate Yuki and Ryo to her.

As I said Old translations later on I'll rewrite it to the Sakura Hitoriki or Assassin. But for now onwards more to read... whats this new change for Naruto. I told you I wouldn't kill him... I could but didn't.


	3. Change and Return

_**Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading.**_

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

Two years ago was a hard time for Konoha. Many fine shinobi were lost, but a new generation of ninja had arose. Though this particular bunch was only 17 and 18. They had all suffered lose and pain. Couples had formed and teams were rearranged. Skills gained while old fears were shed. ANBU had also gain the skills of two of them, though one was questionable. That particular one was heading back to the village from a mission. Just a passing glance would tell anyone she was a woman. Her body, though lean and muscular, had curves in all the right places. The long pink hair was tinged with red highlights as it trailed behind her in the wind. It was bound up into nine ponytails, and along with the pink fox mask, had earned her the nickname "kyuubi". Well if she wasn't around, it was the kyuubi looking bitch. If ANBU members were emotionless, she was the poster child for it. Her cold lifeless jade green eyes showed no emotion while she carried out missions. She never lost a fight and never spared a life. The other ANBU too wore a fox mask. His nicknamed kept as betrayer thanks to his past. His cold black eyes constantly rotated the Mangekyou Sharingan. He moved swift and fast leaping from the trees as if he was ment to fly. His pitch blac hair was short and spiky. They where following a ANBU man who wore a white cat mask. He had short spike hair the lower part of his mask was covered by a red scarf cloth that trailed behind him. his left eye was covered. The group of three move swiftly and silently not speaking a word to one another as they corrdianated movments. They quickly reach the office of the Hokage. The Silvered haired man obviously the leader of the group speaks.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Mission Accomplished."

The rather bust woman with her long blonde hair sits in the hokage chair her desk cleared of paper work.

"Good Job Kakashi. Your crew should get some rest I have a mission for you in the morning."

The group answers in unison. "Hai."

Tsunade lets out a deep sigh. _"They really need some counseling... we all need counseling its been 2 years an none of us have yet to get over Narutos death."_

Suddenly their is a knock on the door as Shizune opens the door. Out of the group she might have been the only one that recovered from Narutos death yet even her recovery is questionable. "Tsunade that was the last group for the night perhaps we should call it a early night you've already finished all the paperwork and missions."

Tsunade quietly nods her head when suddenly they hear a scream rip threw the city. Tsunade slams her fist down. "That came from the counsels chamber Shizune hurry."

The two quickly rush across the building slamming the doors open they see 3 people 2 men and one girl standing over the dead decapated body of Danzo. The man with the blood covered sword turns towards Tsunade. His face hidden in a ANBU mask but his spiky blonde hair and pointed fox ears stand out from behind it. The man holds his katana backwards the handle reaching from his ear and the blade down at his hip in I diagnol line. The man and woman turn. The man speaks cold and swift. "Fox kill them they are wittnesses."

The man nods. "Hai Wolf." The man in the wolf ANBU mask turns to the window when Kakashi squad of ANBU followed by another squad breaks threw blocking of their escape the man speaks to the female of the group. "Cat take the ANBU to the right." With the words spoke as if in a flash the room lights up with action. The wolf wearing ANBU engages Kakashi's group his eyes flick with a blue glow as he moves at blinding speeds the room just seems to sparkle like the shower of cherry blossoms. The ANBU wearking the cat mask begins casting seals as she draws out her Katana easly slashing threw the ANBU as she turns and engages Sasuske who too uses the Sharingan keeping up with the woman on even footing. The blonde relizing their are too many wittnesses reguardless turns to the pink haired fox mask wearing ANBU his body seems to radate a small slight bit of pain as he dashes towards her completely ignoring the Hokage. He engages her slash for slash blow for blow they jump across the room faster than the eye can see. Tsunade tries to keep up with her eyes as she braces herself to get into the fight. _"Dam it who are these people they killed Danzo and are keeping up so perfectly with Kakashi's group."_

Tsunade suddenly notices her chance on the blonde shinobi as she jumps in to help Sakura she bashes the blond clear across the face sending him flying into the wall leaving a rather large crater. Wolf and Cat dissengage their opponets as they forum around Fox he rises from the wall.

"Dam that bitch has a hard punch I forgot how long its been since I've seen her."

Tsunade flinches at the shinobi gathering all her energy into her punch.

"Who are you."

The blondes mask begins to crack so he lets out a laugh.

"Baa-chan. You don't remember me. Its a shame to bad I'm going to have to kill you."

Suddenly the mask begins to crack loose as it falls to the floor reveiling his face as everyone gasp in shock. Wolf turns to Fox.

"Dam it why did you let Danzo screem this is your first major fuck up and its costing us kid. Looks like me and Cat are going to have to go all out now that your identies reviled."

Tsunade shouts out with tears in her eyes. "NARUTO IS THAT REALLY YOU."

The blonde shinobi lets out a smile as Wolf and Cat remove their mask. "Stuiped fool you where going to get to return here tomarrow you had to hesitate on killing Danzo for your own pleasure."

Naruto turns towards Ryo. "Not like I give a dam about this village anymore. They abandon me marked me as dead."

Kakashis groups surrounds Tsunade as she speaks again this time full of tears. "Why did you kill Danzo. Why did you not return."

Narutos face is over come with shock before he quickly gains his cold gaze his blue eyes remain dark and empty. "I did return Danzo sent wave after wave to assassinate me. Thats why I killed him."

Tsunade looks down at Danzo's body. "You mean he knew you where alive and never told us then tried to kill you."

Ryo shakes his head. "Aye, but it will not matter you will all die." He then whispers softly to Naruto "prepare I'll start it. You can take out the front ANBU girl she's shaking."

Naruto simply lets out a "Hai"

Suddenly the room seems to grow ice cold as Ryo shuts his eyes focusing his chakra into the air. it seems to light up as if cherry blossoms are blowing to the sky the group clamps their fingers together trying to dispell a gentsu when all the Suddenly Naruto dashes foward with amazing speed as if in a flash he appears before Sakura as he raises his sword swinging it down at her head he suddenly seeks tears run down her mask as she whispers out. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I was mean to you." Just as the tip begins to reach her head he suddenly stops his swing as blood trickles down her forehead from the air around the blade. Yuki raises her voice. "Fox, Kill her why do you stop." Naruto raises his sword from Sakura head. "I'm sorry Cat I just can't kill the woman I love." Suddenly Yuki streaks across the room her blade aiming for the girls neck but is blocked by Naruto. "Cat. You will not kill her eather. Thought she is the reason I am like I am now I will not let you kill her. I will not let you. I would rather die."

Wolf nods his head. "Fox do you understand what you are doing. what you are asking."

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Wolf... We have served together threw alot. Threw countless kills. But my days of sin are over. You two will have to be the last sins I make."

Cat leaps back to Wolfs side as she turns to wolf who simply nods. "So be it, farewell dear friend. Let us make this a glorus ending."

Suddenly at the same time Wolf and Cat shout out.

Wolf "Assassin Blood." His eyes light up as if someone held a bright blue light behind them the room radiates with the overwhelming and sufficating killer instincts

Cat. "Sharingan" As her eyes light up with the sharingan. An epic battle begins as Naruto squares off against Ryo and Yuki they flash around on the walls and the roof as bluring speeds so fast that even Sasuke looses them. The only thing that can be distingushed is the sounds of steel clashing agianst steel. Suddenly Naruto and Ryo lock blades on the ceiling as Yuki appears behind Naruto preparing to strike Naruto threw the chest when his tail appears from behind his cloack smashing into and throwing Yuki against the wall sending her threw the wall down to the streest.

Ryo lets out a chuckel. "Guess she forgot about your tail. I always knew you'd learn how to use it. Lets begin the real fight now that shes out of the way."

Naruto nods. "Lets she was getting annoying."

Ryo lets out a chuckel as he steps back. "I told her she reliys to much on the sharingan when fighting you."

Ryo dashes towards Naruto who simply doges his blade. "And you to much on your cherry blossom effect."

Suddenly Naruto Lets out a large surge of red chakra flooding it into the air canceling the effect when everyone relizes that infact with the effect gone the movement has slowed down slightly. They watch the intese fight between the two as the slash across each others flesh with devilsh smiles enjoying every moment of pain and blood suddenly they begin casting one handed jutsu at one another.

Wolf: "**Kuchiose Edo Tensei**" (Summoning of the dead) which is quickly taken out by a **Rasengan**. Naruto then quickly follows up with a **Suiton Teppodama **(Water wave)which Ryo counters with **Doton Doroku Gaeshi**. (Earth mound) Naruto takes his opening from the Jutsu and strikes Ryo only to have him poof into a log with **Kawarimi No Jutsu**. (Replacement) Ryo appears behind Naruto with his blade at his throat.

"Its over dear friend... What the."

Suddenly Ryo feels Naruto blade peirce him from behind taking out the Kage bushin. Ryo pulls himself off Narutos blade leaping out of the window he laughts. "It was fun dear friend take care of sis and bro for us. Next time we come back we will take your head."

Naruto falls from the ceiling crashing down on the table. He rises to his feet the blood dripping from several wounds on his body his chest pumping in and out from fatigue. "Bearly got him. Next time I'm done for." Naruto turns to the group noticing the supprise shock on their face he sheathes his sword. before hoping down from the table. He rubs the back of his head. "Long time not see hahahahah." Naruto lets out a obvously fake laught when he suddenly feels Sakura hugging him. "Sakura..." She lets out a small cry. "What happend to Sakura-chan." Naruto suddenly feels faint as he begins to loose consiouness.

----------------------------

See He's back... Now how is everyone going to react

A: Randomly a gun comes out of no where and killes everyone

B: Hump like bunnies

C: Things are going to happen like they would in the next chapter...

Which one do you think is the right answer muwahahahah.


	4. Revilations Emotionless

I don't own Naruto I'm to tierd to make a smart remark. Enjoy

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

Naruto awakens in a hospital bed on instinct he quickly reaches for his sword only to notice extra weight on his right arm he looks over to see Sakura bent over sleeping on his arm. He suddenly distracted by another male voice. "So your finally awake Dobe." Naruto ajust his eyes over towards Sasuske.

"Teme. How long have you guys been here." Sasuke stares straight down. "You've been out for 2 days. Sakura has been at your side the whole time. I just came in a few hours ago. Tsunade is quiet pissed at you for calling her a bitch."

Naruto lets out a foxy grin. "I just couldn't resist that punch really hurt probably would have bashed my face in if I didn't have a mask on." Sasuke simply lets out his simple grunt trying to show that he's laughing. Naruto speaks again.

"Before you ask all your questions will be answered when I give the report to baa-chan."

Suddenly Naruto feels a stir on his arm as he sees Sakura waking up. She quickly notices that shes drooling on Narutos arm as she leaps back in shock as it suddenly hits her she was sleeping on Naruto's arm. She looks at Naruto with a sad gaze in her eyes. which seems to be washed away as Naruto gives her her his famous smile. "Ah your awake Sakura-chan. How are you feeling."

"Baka thats what I'm supposed to be asking you."

Naruto looses his smile for a serious look. "Fine. I'll be gone in a week."

Sakura grabs onto his arm. "No your not. Your not leaving again Naruto."

Naruto shakes his arm free. "Sakura-chan please I don't like people touching me anymore. Besides isn't everyone happy I'm dead."

Suddenly Tsunades voice is heard as she steps into the room followed by Shizune.

"Naruto. Despite what you think many people missed you we spent weeks searching for your body these two wouldn't even give up. I want a report as to why you didn't immediately return, the murder of Danzo, and where you've been for the past two years and who the hell where those two people. I want it now."

Naruto lets out a sigh as he clears his thoat. "First of I'm no longer a Konoha shinobi to my knowlege so I'm not answering because your demanding it simply explaining to friends." He takes another deep breath as he shuts his eyes.

"I am not longer Naruto Uzumaki. I abandon that name two years ago on the river bank. If you want to know what I've been up two just look for all information pretaining to the Fox Assassin. That is my current identity. I server no nation no person but myself. Though in the words of Ryo the man that I fought with. I follow no person but myself though my loyatly will always lie with my home village Konoha. The two people I fought with must be kept in this room. They where the Cherry blossom assassin and Cat Assassin and Yes for Sasuke's information she is an Uchiha. Infact she is Sasukes sister. You won't find any records on ether person in this village nor will you even find my record anymore. First time I tried to come back Danzo spotted me outside the village and sent his Root ANBU to kill me. The 2nd time after we decided that returning to this village was going to be useless for the apparently you wanted me dead we stole my file from the records department. Wolf can actually understand some of the records language. 3rd time we returned due to the fact that Danzo was getting closer and closer to our bases and had to finishes him off. Not to mention he tried to take my life. Thats all I want to say and thats all you will hear. You might still be considered my friends but I will not hesitate to kill ether of you. I still don't know why I hesitated on Sakura."

Tsunade looks down at the floor with a sad expression from Narutos cold and brief explanation.

"Your right Naruto. Your records no where." Everyone turns to see Kakashi in the window climbing in.

"You've changed Naruto. I can feel it in your voice you've lost your fake smiling mask and molded your inside to nothing but a excutioner. I belive thats what your group was called The ghost group. 3 assassins responsible for the take down of the Village hidden in the stone not only that village but several towns as well. Your actions infact saved Konoha from getting plunged into a war created by Danzo in order to gain power. I only figured out last night as you where standing over his body that he was a trator. You guys only seem to kill enemies of Konoha. But you see when Sensei sent Ryo and Yuki off thats was his exact purpose. To create a 2 person unit that would act outside of Konoha. Konoha can't kill people without proper accusations. Any skilled shinobi can hide his traces thats what being a shinobi is isn't that right Jiraiya."

Everyone turns to see Jiraiya standing behind Tsunade. Jiraiya nods his head as he cast a few privacy seals as he turns to everyone.

"Well you seem to know more than I give you credit Kakashi. With Naruto back and the Hokage here. Then I guess everyone in this room is cleared for this information it is a S class secret and Yes Sakura, Sasuke, You are cleared seeing how this pertains to you." Jiraiya takes in a deep breath as he lays himself agains the wall.

"Where to being. Well I guess I'll start off with Naruto you where never supposed to get mixed into the group that was not your fathers wishes. Nor was this infomation getting out so soon. I was supposed to wait untill both Sakura and Sasuke where each starting a faimly or 20 years of age. Back when Yondaime was Hokage. Sakura parents had a baby boy before Sakura. It was her brother. and Sasukes parents had a girl. Due two clans both having very dangerous and very deadly bloodline limits they where feared and targeted. This was drawing near to the ending of the Great Shinobi War. with the Haruno faimly dwindling down to almost no one left and the Uchiha faimly holding the ground. It was decided that Yuki would marry Ryo. they where close friends and so where the parents. But because both clans where in constand feud of which clan was better such a marrige was not premited. Thus Yondaime sent them away in secret. They where decided due to the bloodlines that they would be used as Konoha assassins a unit that would kill for Konoha without Konoha taking the blame. So I ask you Naruto. Now that your back how many lives have you taken so far. 1,000 maybe 2,000. Tell me how many children and women have you enjoyed killing." Jiraiya voice raises with anger and discust as he speaks to his former student.

Naruto simiply stares coldy and speaks with emotionless tone. "Over one thousand. Though I admit thats no where close to the amount Ryo or Yuki has. Dispite what you think Ero-sennin. I didn't not enjoy my killings like the rumors say I think you know better than that if anyone should be angry it should be me. Your the ones that took me for a working whore. using me constantly for your own personal pleasure. I know the life of a shinobi is to perform missions for their Hokage but you are all guilty of using me for personal benifits. You Jiraiya for an excuse to peep on the girls hotspring and even the theme in several books because you knew of my crush on Sakura. Tsunade as a excuse to get out of paying your gambling debits. Sasuke for a beat up doll someone that he could test himself against to see his strenght. Isn't that what you said in the Vally of End Sasuke. and Sakura only wanted me around for a shoulder to cry on and when that wasn't good enough she just flattened me into the ground. The village used me as an excuse for the kyuubi. Not giving me a home or food. Showing no dignity to me trying to kill me I ask you how many times was I submited to the hospital near death thanks to the villages. Only one here that really treated me fairly was Kakashi-sensei. though the counsel had him constantly wrapped up with Sasuke Granted I don't blame any of you for what you did but how many times had you considered me or my feelings. It was only after I grew up only after I lived with them did I learn what I was so blind too. I still to this moment don't know why I'm sitting in this bed talking to you."

Narutos anger and pain of betrayal flashes in his eyes as the red kyuubi chakra begins to surge around him. the only person to speak is Jiraiya. "Naruto. Calm down. You might be strong but if you push your luck against all of us while unarmed then you'll find yourself hurting you know this control kyuubi" Naruto takes a deep breath as he shoves the red chakura back down. "Your right I'm sorry Jiraiya I'm just unstable right now. I still have a hard time beliving you all thought I was dead only Sasuke and Sakura can be excused from it but not you three."

A long silence lingers as Sakura breaks it her face covered in tears. "Naruto I'm sorry for what I did to you back then I was young and stuiped." Naruto shakes his head patting her on the shoulder.

"Its okay Sakura-chan. I know you didn't mean it. intruth I've been watching you from afair for the last few weeks. I was actually planning on returning today because you seemed so sad so lonely since you heard of my death you've changed greatly Sakura-chan." He hugs Sakura tightly against his chest. As Sasuke begins his applogie. "I never got the chance to thank you for bringing me back out of the darkness. I still don't know why but thats another discussion. I give you my apologie dobe."

Naruto simply nods his head as the others slowly and quietly applogize to Naruto who just nods his head slowly letting the guilt of his outburst catch him. "I'm sorry about my outburst it was my mind has taken alot and ignored alot. Its only now when I sit around my friends that I relized just what I had given up for two years. Its almost painful to see how many tears you had shed for my death yet all about the village there where parties. I couldn't even return when I wanted too."

Jiraiya nods his head. "I guess you still have emotions left after all. Here I thought my student had given us all up for the cold merciless life of an assassin."

Naruto shakes his head. "No and neather has Ryo or Yuki. We are still people with emotions and fears. We only take life inorder to protect those we carefor."

Sakura looks at Naruto with a smile. "My ears, eyes, whiskers and fangs are from body manipulation jutsu. But I don't think you know thats so are you human or fox." She says in a humerous and funny tone.

Naruto lets out a sly grin. "I don't know never really thought about it. Its a side effect from kyuubi thanks to my bad injuries thanks to Sasuke."

Sasuke just lets out a grunt as he look blankly at Naruto. Sakura holds Naruto tightly whispering in his ear. "Don't leave me again Naruto... I... I love you." She blushes as she whispers the last part as only Naruto can here. He looks down a her as he wraps his fluffy tail around her waits. "Never again Sakura-chan." A loud cough breaks out threw the room orriginating from none other than Tsunade.

"I hate two break up your lovely loving reunion. But from what I hear Naruto your cleared of all charges of murder simply put you eliminated a trator of Konoha. Even so none of us here in this room will point out who killed Danzo we will say the killer got away. Then lastly I need to see you Naruto in my office so you may get your appartment back and your forehead protector you are still a shinobi of this village. Lastly Naruto. Go see the vet." She glares the last part as she pulls Jiraiya out of the door leaving just team 7.

Naruto looks at her with a slight confusion but then catches her meaning as he closes his legs tightly gulping. Kakashi turns to Naruto laying a hand on Narutos shoulder he lets out a smile. "Welcome back Naruto." Naruto lets out a smile yet he feels his insides twist at the words.

_"Human affection... This is going to take sometime getting used too."_

Saskue looks to Naruto. "Even though your a dobe. Welcome back... brother." Saskue coughs on the last part as he speaks again. "Mind telling me more about my sister."

Naruto nods as he looks to Sakura he lifts her onto the bed as he turns to Saskue. "I'll tell you both but you'll need to take a seat. I've got alot to tell you. Mostly what they wanted me to tell you two."

Saskue lets out a "Heh." As he continues leaning against the wall watching Sakura hang onto Naruto. He breaks out a small smile. _"I'm glad the dobe finally came back I dout she would have held her sanity much longer."_

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Put it this ways Sasuke your sister is just like Itachi when it comes to outer view. She is heartless and ruthless. With Sakuras strenght and Itachis speed. She. She has mostly told me to tell you that she's extreamly shamed in what you did. She said you discraced the Uchiha name. Not only did you abandon the village you made yourself weak by wrapping yourself up in revenge and anger you missed your Sharingan true power. She said even though you are a discrace when she finds Itachi she well make sure you deal the death blow. With that said you seen what your sister looked like. As for your brother Sakura. He's basically like Sasuke over here voided of all emotions. However he rarely talks and is very intellegent hell I'd probably say he let me escape to stage this whole thing. He wanted to tell me. that your faimly does indeed have a bloodline limit. This secret has been passed down only to him. Not even your mother knows of your bloodline limit. Its called the Pure Instinct because the eyes have three effects. One it mimcks the sharingans copying ablity but unlike the hypnotic eye that bores into your mind. It strikes at the heart creating pure fear. I personally had trainned under it and can say there is no way to counter it. the eyes will glow even in mist. They seem to make your mind replay. relive or create your worste and greatest fear. Then lastly the eyes create a soothing effect. Once you look into them you will see Sakura petels slowly begin to fall from the air. The closer and closer you get to death the more and more of them you see. Its purpose is to create a almost soothing effect it makes your body slow down and relax making it easyer for the user to to strike at the person for you will create more and more openings not only that it blinds you from seeing clearly for you focus more on the petels than the person infront of you. That you could say is its hypnotizing effect."

Naruto lets his words trail off as he shifts Sakura away from him. "I must be going I should catch up with things and report to Tsunade. I already know I've been cleared to leave."

With them words Naruto rises from the bed his tail swishing behind him as he cast his gaze downwards preparing to leave the room. Sasuke speaks up. "Naruto before you leave. You should know..." Naruto cuts him off. "I don't care Sasuke." With them words he walks out the door shutting it behind him. The room is left with a erry and chilling silence as Sakuras tears streak down her face. Everyone looks to one another as Kakashi speaks again.

"He's changed. All of us have changed..."

Sakura finally grabs hold of her emotions shoving them down deep she rises to her feet. Replacing her ANBU mask. "I will follow him to Hokages office. You guys continue onto todays mission." Sasuke nods his head as he follows Kakashi out the window.

--------------------------------------

Oh my god what the hell just happend where did all this random shit come from... Why from the inside of my head... where am I going only next chapter will tell you.

Oh and if you picked C you are right your winnings... You get nothing but the satisfaction of knowing you picked right... Dumbass. HEHEHEHEH

Whats this Naruto has killed over 1,000 people including women and children... NO HE'S A COLD KILL NOW NOOOOOO... Not


	5. Pain the return of the past

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

------------------------------Along the road to the Hokages office-----------

_"I don't know why I put up with these villages"_ Naruto walks past several villages who begin throwing rocks and kuni at him. Shouting demon and calling him names. Naruto just simply clenchs his fist holding back the urge to sever the heads of the villages. Finally a rock bashes him on the head as he turns around to see an angry villager. "Go back to the grave DEMON." Naruto slams his fist into the mans face as suddenly everyone begins to back of yet still rallying each other to scream at him untill Naruto snaps.

"You call me a demon but look at yourselves who is the real demons. I will no longer just put up with your shit next person to attack me will loose their head." With them words Naruto draws his katana holding it straight out as the villagers back away begining to flee in terror. Finally when Naruto calms himself assured that he won't be attacked again he hears the villages scream at an ANBU ontop of the room. "There she is the demons whore get her." The villages begin chucking stones and weapons anything they can get their hands on as Sakura looks down at Naruto not even flinching as the weapons fly by her cutting her skin. She lets out a sigh as she finally follows Naruto to the office.

---------------------------Hokages office-----------------

A sharp knock is heard on the door as the guard alerts Tsunade about the arrivel of Naruto and Sakura.

"Let them in." Booms Tsunade as she sits back upon her desk. watching the door opens allowing entrance for Naruto who is trailed by Sakura.

"I'm glad to see both of you have made it. I have already told Sakura that she can watch over you for the next few weeks as your probation guard."

She turns to Sakura with a slight smirk on her face. "I trust you've been keeping Narutos appartment well kept."

Sakura response with a quick emotionless. "Hai." Tsunade then turns to Naruto. "I hope you won't mind a roomate for the time being untill I can move Sakura out that is where she will be staying."

Naruto looks curiously at Sakura before rubbing the back of his head dimissing his question. _"I wonder why Sakura-chan has been staying at my place."_ He turns back around to Tsunade who hold out his forehead protecter. Naruto reaches for it as he bows his head thanking Tsunade. Suddenly the door flys open as Hiashi barges in shouting at the top of his lungs.

"We demand you hand over that demon for imediate excution." Without even finishing his words Naruto appears behind him his blade pressing against Hiashi thoat he turns to Tsunade.

"Ever where I go I'm harassed and threatened by death. I'm starting to wonder if this village even deserves to have me back." Naruto cold spits out at Hiashi. Who stand wide eyed.

Tsunade stamps her foot down. "Naruto let Hiashi go now." Naruto replies with her command returning to his seat. Tsunade begins rubbing her temples to hold back the inpending migrain. "Hiashi you have no right to barge into this office demanding the life of a fellow shinobi without proper cause. I'm honestly growing sick and tierd of this villages ignorance myself. If you don't leave my office now I will order your excution. Don't think I don't know what you've been doing lately. Danzo is dead so your plans for ousting me from Hokage are ruined. You are bordering upon excution. Now demanding a life of a Konoha shinobi. I will talk to you and the counsel in two hour." Hiashi is stunned to say the least. He quickly bows his head applogizing for his rude interuption before storming away his rage clearly seen in his eyes and felt radiating off of him. Tsunade then turns to Naruto.

"Naruto I applogize for Hiashi actions. They still apparently haven't figured out that your fathers Minato Namikaze. Seeing how the request of your father to have identity kepts secret untill you could defend yourself I have no reason to keep it a secret. I would like for you to return to my office in two hour. For now go home shower rest and clean up. I will have Shinzue pick you up for the counsel meeting."

Naruto replys with a quick "Hai" before walking out the door with Sakura in close follow. Tsunade lets out a deep sigh. _"Today is going to be a long long day" _Tsunade thinks to herself as she sits down in her chair.

-------------Naruto's House--------------

Sakura unlocks and opens the door to reveil Narutos small cramped apparment with the living room bedroom and kitchen all in the same room. His shabby worn down couch against the wall near the door not far from the kitchen. His bed in the corner close to the window and a open space one the wall with the door and 2nd window Naruto lets out a sigh as he sees his unsual cluter gone reletivly clean obvuously done by Sakura who seemed to have made herself comfortable. Naruto turns to Sakura as she shuts the door walking over to the bed to let out a deep sad sigh of relif. A long pause is kept between them untill Sakura breaks it.

"I always knew you wouldn't die so easy."

Naruto stares at her as she leans her face into her hands showing her obvouse fatigue. "You wouldn't break a promise now would you." She lets out a cheerful smile.

Naruto feels his heart cring in sharp pain. _"Figures she still obsessed with Sasuke. Typical."_ Naruto stares at Sakura not reflecting his emotions threw his eyes as he turns away preparing to walk into the room with the shower. When Sakura speaks agian. "You remember the promise you made me." Naruto cringes at her words clenching his fist as if about to strike her down letting his pain seep threw his eyes he turns towards her.

"Yeah I remember the kami dam promise to bring back your Sasuke." Naruto quickly turns his face away in discust as Sakura begins to cry.

"You honestly have forgotten the promise haven't you." Naruto shuts his eyes.

"Whatever promises I made long ago died with my heart long ago." Naruto heads into the bathroom slaming the door shut behind him as Sakura presses her head against the door. "I've waited for you this whole time. Waited for you Naruto." She hears the shower turn on as a cold rejection but she is determeined to remain to make him remember. "Naruto it was when we where 6."

----Flashback--------------

A small pink haired girl is crouched underneath a tree crying her eyes out. She hears a small boys voice. "Why are you crying. pretty girls like you shouldn't cry."

The blonde haired blue eye boy smiles a wide white smile laughting slightly. The girl stops crying looking up at the boy. "You think I'm pretty."

The boy nods his head before asking her. "Why are you crying." The girl whips her tears away. "Because I don't have any friends." Naruto lets out a even wider smile.

"I'll be your friend." The pink haired girl begins to smile. "Really" the boy nods.

"I'll even make you my wife one day if you wish" The girl lets out a small laugh.

"Really I'd like that." before flashing a smile. Naruto nods his head.

"Its a promise of a lifetime." The girl shakes her head before kissing the boy on the cheek. "My names Sakura Haruno whats yours." The boy smiles a Sakura. "Naruto Uzumaki"

-----------End Flashback-------------

Naruto staires up at the incomming water letting it burn over his chizzel body searing a red mark. He listens to Sakura weeping outside the door repeating the event over and over between her mumbled tears.

_"Why is she doing this I don't get it. I brought Sasuke back. She should be with him. Why did she change herself to look like a fox why did she make me remember the promise." _He thinks inside his head when he hears the chuckling of the Kyuubi.

**"I know its against our agreement but I have to point it out to you kit. She did all this for you. Because she missed you because she's inlove with you. It was only untill after she relized how importaint to you she was." **The kyuubi speaks in a straight voice.

_"Fox why. I still don't get it I though she was all about Sasuke."_

The kyuubi speaks agian. **"Kit. Listin to me. She was just a child back then. She didn't know what love was she didn't understand her emotions. You are the one responsible for awakening her from it. You showed her how much you really ment to her." **

Naruto looks down at the water clenching his fist tightly._ "Fox... Why can't I suppress these emotions anymore. I'm just supposed to be a tool arn't I just a means for killing"_

The lets out a sigh. **"Kit. Stop telling yourself something thats a lie even you know you have emotions feelings. Over the years I have grown to understand you mortals alittle. From what I do know you all urn deep down for a mate but someone more than just for offspring. You have a heart kit just because you supressed it doesn't mean you've killed it. Ever since you first met her you've urned for her. Even I won't stand for you just standing here. Go out there Now or I will drag you out myself." **The kyuubi growls and speaks angerly at Naruto who just nods his head not wanting to fight the kyuubi. For he is right something inside him still urns to hold Sakura in his arms. _"Your right Kyuubi... Thank you."_

Naruto quickly turns the water off not sure wither he will regreat the decision he's about to make. He quickly wraps a towl around his waste opening the door he sees Sakura on the floor still crying hard into her knees. He walks up hugging her from behind he whispers gently into Sakuras ear. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I do indeed remeber the promise and I'll still hold too it if you wish." Sakura stops crying for a moment as she lays her head against Narutos hard chest. "Naruto... I don't want you to because of the promise I want you to because you want too." She hugs Naruto gently as she continues crying on his chest. Narutos voice becomse soft and gentel. "I love you too Sakura-chan"

They embrace each other tightly letting there emotions flood out. Both begin crying on one another holding each other tightly whispering their undying love for one another. Once Sakura grabs hold of her tears calming down she looks up at Naruto holding her gaze as she looks deep into his crystal clear blue eyes as he stares back in her deep green eyes. She quickly lands a kiss upon his lips as Naruto flinchs back slightly in supprise before returning the kiss fully back. The two kiss each other untill running out of breath.

Suddenly a knock is heard on the door as Shinzue's voice is heard. "Naruto Hokage-sama set me to retrive you and Sakura." The two look at each other before blushing a deep shade of Red. Sakura jumps off Naruto as she darts into the shower very quickly. Naruto walks to the door to see Shinzue smiling back at him. "Sakura is still in the shower."

Shizue nods her head. "I've brought you some close since I figured you didn't have time to buy a new set." Naruto nods his head relizing that none of his old clothes would have fit him. He quickly enters the bathroom throwing the black jonnin pants and navey shirt on. He then throws on a white coat that bears an orange fox on the back. He walks out just as Sakura prepares to exit the shower. He smiles at Shizue.

"Thanks they fit supprisingly well. Sakura should be read in just a few moment."

Shizue nods. "Its okay I came alittle early." Naruto nods as they see Sakura emerge from the bathroom wearing a clean set of ANBU clothes her long pink hair still wrapped in 9 ponytails. She lets a a small smile showing a bit of happiness. "I'm sorry for taking so long Shizue Me and Naruto took awhile talking." Shizue nods her head. "Its okay Sakura. I'm just glad to see you with some emotion back in you. I was begining to think we might have lost you." Sakura nods her head as she picks up her fox ANBU mask. placing it in one of her many pockets. Deciding to let her face greet the sun for once.

Shizune lets out a sigh as she shuts the door. "Naruto before we go to the meeting I would like to tell you something. That is the reason I came so early."

Naruto nods his head taking the clue that this is going to be important he sits down upon the bed as Shizune looks down at the floor she takes a deep breath.

"Well as you know your father was. Namikaze Minato. You know he was the loved by many but hated by many more. Thats why we changed your name I'm sure by now with all you've seen you understand the importaints of that. Even the reason he kept it from you. With him dead he couldn't protect you. Not to mention a new war would break out over you because of you being his son."

Narutos nods his head. "I hold no hatreds towards my father...Or you mother."

Shizune gasps upon hearing Narutos words. "When did you find out Naruto... I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I should have taken you with me I never expected the village to treat you so badly." Shizune pleds as tears flood down her cheeks but Naruto just simply nods his head speaking in a very soothing and collected tone.

"I found out one year ago upon my 2nd trip I overheard you at the mermorial stone. I completely understand why you did what you did just being with Ryo and Yuki that one year before I even started killing I learned how desperately an enemy will go after someones faimly. Not to mention the fact that I'm a double threat to any village with the Kyuubi sealed inside me. As to why you didn't take me on your trip I understand the fact that no one expected the village to do what they did. Or I dout father would have choosen me. I also learned the reason you fled was because the Iwo found out your wedding to father. I am not hurt about it anymore I was before but now that you have come honest I fogive you. Whats in the past is in the past. What is now is the present I have someone that loves me dearly and I have a mother. Thats more than I had before so I am thankful lets get to the meeting before we are late." Naruto gives Shizue a light hug before stepping outside the room. Leaving Shizue leaning against the wall trying to keep herself from falling.

---------Counsel Room------------

"Alright Tsunade-sama this had better be important." Said a man with long hair and white eyes.

"It is Hiashi-sama I'm here to discuss the poor treatment of Namikaze Naruto." Smiling smugly as the council looked at each other whispering amongst themselves.

"How dare you give that demon the last name of the Yondaime it's bad enough that his legacy is tarnished because that thingstill exists but to give him his name will not be permitted." Said Hiashi anger in his voice.

"I gave it to him because that is Naruto's true name if anything it's the people of this village who have tarnished Minato's legacy by beating his own son almost everyday of his younger life." Countered Tsunade anger building in her.

"Please Tsunade-sama I can handle it from here." Said Shizune entering the council chamber Naruto and Sakura in tow.

"How dare you just barge in here especially with that demon and his whore." Spat Hiashi as some of the other council members muttered to themselves.

"Let her speak." Said a man with a scar on his face and hair that resembled a pineapple.

"Yes I second that." Said a large man with long red hair as several others agreed.

"I dare because Naruto is my son I dare because my husband gave his life to protect this village and yet you've treated his son like he was lower then dirt." Said Shizune as Hiashi stood up.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT NARUTO IS MINATO'S SON!" He yelled as Shizune lifted a file and threw it at him hitting him in the head.

"THERE'S YOUR DAMN PROOF!" She spat as Hiashi opened it.

"Namikaze Shizune wife of Namikaze Minato mother of Namikaze Naruto." Read Hiashi as he reread it several times but found no forgeries in it then his face paled making it even whiter then it already was.

"If this information was brought to us sooner then we would have made sure Naruto was treated with the up most respect and that he was given anything he needed." Replied Hiashi as Shizune glared at him.

"It shouldn't have mattered who's son he was what kind of human being would treat a little boy the way this village has I've seen Naruto's past medical records what he's been brought to the hospital for how he received little care for his injuries if Minato were alive right now I can guarantee you he would have destroyed Konoha himself did you even consider how much emotional scarring you've put Naruto through you can't heal something like that with a medical jutsu and then to keep inflicting that kind of pain over and over again, I've seen people who have endured that type of treatment and it's eaten away at them till there's nothing left but a shell." Said Shizune as Hiashi folded his hands in front of him and closed his eye's in thought.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Said Hiashi looking at him as Naruto's mouth fell open as did several others. "The council hasn't acted the way we should have, we should have treated you more properly like Sarutobi-sama had instead of trying to fully stop him from helping you we wrong in doing this." Said Hiashi stepping down from his seat then walked to Naruto. "I ask for your forgiveness Uzumaki Naruto." He continued knelling then bowing his head to the floor as Naruto looked at him.

"I'll forgive you on one condition and that is that you give more attention to Hinata and not just push her to the side just because her sister show's more promise then her with a little help with her self confidence and training she could easily become as good as Neji." Replied Naruto as Hiashi looked up at him.

"_Even if it's just met for you, you'll put others before your self_." Thought Hiashi thinking back to what he heard Naruto tell Neji before there match began and afterwards.

"I will." He replied standing up. "On behalf of my shame not only to myself but to my clan and to your father I'd like to step down from my counsel position."

Naruto simply shakes his head. "That is not needed you are a good man at heart you just need to stop being irrogant and blind all of you need too. It is also upon my request to keep the village people secret. Though I will not hesitate to cut down anyone that attacks Sakura. Lastly I make a request to the counsel."

The counsel deliberates among themselves before Hiashi stands up. "What is your request."

Naruto crosses his arms slumping his head into a more serious thought pose. "I would like you to extend and except 2 non Konoha shinobis into the counsel and into the Konoha army."

Hiashi slams his fist down silencing the groups whispers. "Before we can even consider it we need a reason why, let Naruto explain why."

Naruto raises his hand motioning Hiashi to take a seat as he leans against the wall.

"I'm also positive now that I think on it more and more this was defently Ryo's intentions. He wanted me to convince you to allow them into the Village and take over war commands. Despite all the information you have gathered this village is indeed at war."

A strang old man rises from his seat. "Thats obsered we are at peace. Nor will I permit someone outsider to come in and take Danzo position."

Naruto raises his voice in a cold ice covered tone as if stabing daggers into the adudiance. "Silence!!!. Do you know why Danzo was executed. He was behead do to betraying this village. He has secretly been leaking the information of this villages strenght econaimy and defensive capablities. With that knowledge alone this village will be whipped out. But he was no fool. He knew that Konoha has away of pulling victory out of thin air. Thus he made his biggest mistake. I dout we would have caught him if he didn't try to oust Tsunade from the Hokage seating hoping that he could claim it and secretly start an invaison. You can send ANBU to the country of Oto, Raki and the village hidden in the winds. You got lucky that we managed to take down the village hidden in the mist which too was planning on contributing to the attack. This country is going to be annialated due to your agrogance."

Naruto finishes his eyes wide open casting over the shocked faces of each person even Tsunade and Shizune have shock writen all over their faces. Suddenly Hiashi stands up.

"You seem certain that your information is correct If indeed it is correct we will dispatch ANBU to investage if the information is correct and you belive your friends can save Konoha we will consider making them head but first what are their names and you keep refering to a we as if you are included."

Naruto nods his head just like Jiriya would. "Indeed I speak a we. I'm sure you have all heard of the Assassin group that runs between countries killing targets and disppearing into thin air." Naruto bashes his fist against the wall next to the window. "Wolf I know your their you can hide your Chakra but not your sent."

Suddenly a man flies in threw the window. "Aye, Aye, I'm here. So you figured it out here I thought you where dumb yet you discovered my plan."

The wolf wearing ANBU speaks in a humerous voice. In his hand he carries the head head of a Stone shinobi. He speaks with defening power. "Counsel. I'm sure your shocked to see me some of you even wonder whats going on. Simply put the first part of the invasion into this village has already started." The ANBU tosses the head onto the table as it rolls like a head of lettus he then slams down a piece of paper down on the table.

"As you read the letter you will notice it has the Danzo signature. This is the proof that you needed to mark him as a Trator. But you and this whole village are so wrapped up in politices you wouldn't have even spoted this man untill it was too late. Not to mention the letter will burn itself 24 hours from now. Danzo was crafty man. Thus I killed him." The counsel gasp as some let tempers fly while others look in disbelif at the letter trying to prove its a forgery. An Elderly woman speaks up. "Remove your mask shinobi. I wish to see the killer of Danzo." Ryo replies as he takes the mask off getting a gasp from the old woman. "You are indeed him. Their is no mistaking it. Though I only saw the day you where taken away you are no doubtubly Ryo Haruno." Ryo nods his head. "Then you here atleast know whats going on and will accept mine and my wifes return into the village."

The old woman nods her head. "Dispite the counsels limitied Knowledge I happend to have had my susspions on Danzo. Not only that I know Minato had sent you and your predetermened wife with my daughter to train you to become great assassins to work in the shadow of Konoha. Yet I still don't understand why you now choose to come back to the village."

Ryo lets out a sigh. "All Naruto would talk about was the village. Even if we where to attack the 3 villages our powers alone wouldn't be enough. Not only that but it would be clear that we where sent by Konoha and working for Konoha. Our cover will be blown no matter what path we choose Now our future as well as yours falls upon your decision."

Hiashi is the next person to speak upon the whispering counsel. "This information is alot to take in. You are indeed right on no matter what path you take your cover is blown thus we the counsel permit you to join our village. But gaining a seat among us is another matter. We will entrust the Hokage to arranging the village defence that was her orriginal task untill Danzo change it. Please see us tomarrow Ryo we shall have your answer then."

Ryo nods his head giving a simple "Hai." before turning and bowing to Tsunade. "Forgive my actions last time we met. I had to play the part so Naruto would not catch on."

Naruto blankly stares at Ryo. "Ryo might I ask how long you've been using me."

Ryo lets out a small nervous laugh. "My dear Naruto-kun I don't know what your talking about hahahahahah."

Suddenly Ryo tenses up as he feels a death glare peircing him. He lets out a sigh. "Fine for your information its been about 2 years. When I found you I was traveling back from the Sound inorder to meet up with Yuki to conferm that they where gathering their strenghts to begin a attack. I noticed you still alive so when you recovered I immediatly reckonized you as Minato son. Thus you where the bargining chip. I know I've put you threw hell but as you once said. This village means everything. Despite how the villagers act they don't deserve to die. No one deserves to die not even trators but life must come and go. I taught you that lession well in the end we are all just Sakura petals waiting for the wind to sweep us away." Ryo turns to Sakura.

"You have grown into a beautiful woman sis. Wither you noticed or not I've always been watching over you. For now I must go. I will speak with you and Naruto tonight. We are all going to have a faimly meeting at moms." Before another word can be spoken Ryo dissappers in a gust of wind.

Naruto clenches his fist. "Dam you Ryo. Don't think I won't get you back."

--------------------------------

OOOOOO Someone just got used muwahahahahah.

How do you think he will get them back... How clever is Ryo... Whats more Did the counsel just get told or was it me :P I always hated them.


	6. Unlock the glimps of power

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

--------------Later that night as Sakuras mothers house. Midnight---------

A rather large group of shinobi gather around a old fasion tea table. Ryo sitting in the center with Naruto and Yuki next to him. On the other side of Naruto sits Sakura and her mom. To Yuki's side sits Saskue. They each have a half empty glass of tea but nothing has been said finally Yuki breaks the silence.

"So Sarah how have you been?" Yuki speaks to Sakuras mom she lets out a sigh.

"Good, You Yuki." Yuki nods her head resonding with a simple. "Good."

"So brother whats it like knowing you now have a sister." Yuki speaks to Sasuke who stares over his sister again and again.

"Hard... Your nothing like Itachi and you look too much like mother."

Yuki lets out a smile from the complement. "I'm glad your returning to yourself and here I thought your soul might have been a lost cause."

Ryo speaks to his mother. "Mom I kinda supprised you've kept Sakura so clueless I figured with you would atleast tell her about her bloodline."

Sarah shakes her head. "Ryo... Seeing you is like seeing a ghost. You remind me too much of your father. But the reason I didn't tell Sakura about you or the bloodline was because I wanted her to grow up as a normal child. I'm sick of our clan constantly being used as butchers. Sakura has become a great medic and saved many lives."

Ryo looks to his sister and smiles. "I know I've been watching her grow for many years now. But I still wish you told her about it so she could avoid unlocking it. From the looks of her mental stablity she almost unlocked it."

Sarah lowers her head in slight shame. "Not everything has been pretty with my new marrage and Sakura has seen some of the worste. Even if I tried to hide it."

Ryo nods quietly. "I've not been able to watch you only been able to watch Sakura at night and guard over her thus I'd like to make a request due to my observation... I'd like you to permit Naruto to marry Sakura."

Both Sakura and Naruto let out a gasp as Sakura looks to her mom confused on whats going on. Sarah nods her head. "We both know both love each other even if one another won't express it though I don't approve of you putting it so flat out I'd pefer if they talked it over with one another." She then turns to Naruto. "But you have my approval. Just like Ryo I've seen how you watch over her and protect her. I never approved of her hanging with you because of how the other villagers are. I didn't want them to hurt her but. Once you dissappered and Sakura spiraled down. into her current state with your return even I see the color returning in her eyes."

Sakura quickly excuses herself from the conversation shocked that her mother and brother would even bring such a matter up infront of faimly. She walks toward the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Suddenly a loud sound of glass falling to the ground and a shreek breaks the silence of the room. Sakuras pleding voice is heard in the room. "Father stop it please father No. stop please get off." A old man is slumped over Sakura as she lies pinned with her back against the floor the jonnin shinobi is grabbing her breast and rubbing her intmit place. Sakura screams out as the old man tears at her clothes with the sound of fabric tearing still linger in the air their is a sudden flash as two swords line chris crossed against the mans throat one man with eyes burning red filled with pure anger and hatered the other a bright blue staring down at the man not even the coldness of his eyes and hid the rage expressed threw them. At the same time both Ryo and Naruto shout. "HANDS OFF SAKURA!!"

The rest of the group rises to their feet to wittness both Naruto and Ryo holding swords against the Jonnins throat. blood trickling down the mans throat. They look like savage dogs read to snap the leash and behead the man within a instant the man lays paused his hand still gripping Sakuras left breast and pussy.

Ryo. "How dare you touch my sister. I'll have your head."

Naruto is the next to shout. "How dare you touch Sakura-chan Let me take his head Ryo."

Suddenly a smile flashes cross their faces the man begins to speak. "Your just punks don't have the balls to take my head. Do you know who I am."

Ryo is the first to repsoned. "Why should I care who you are your a dead man Naruto we will both take it." With the finish of his words the mans head severs clean from its shoulders spraying blood all over Sakura. Who quickly crawls away rising to her feet she dashes out of the door full of tears dissappering into the night as Naruto chases after her Ryo stares at his mother anger and a thirst for blood linger off him. "Mother... I am ashamed of you. We will talk later I must go vent. SASUKE, YUKI COME!!!" Yuki nods her head and responds with at "Hai" as they vanish into the night.

Sakura dashes from roof to room trails of tears blowing behind her she charges away at full speed with Naruto in hot persuit he tries to think of words to comfort her but can not gather a single word. The group dashes.

----------------Training Grounds. Ryo, Yuki, Saskue------------

Ryo voice is smeared in rage as he turns to Yuki who draws her sword she then turns to Saskue. "Brother he will not calm untill he's ether beaten or kills this whole village. help me out." Sasuke confused by nods at the two Sharingan square off against Ryo who dashes beyond blinding speed. The sound of steel clashing can be heard as Ryo slashes very quickly forcing Yuki to step back and back trying to hold on as best as she can cuts flare on her shoulders from the sparks of the sword. Sasuke relizing that he must attack appears behind Ryo only to see him swinging his sword around towards Sasuke who just barely manages to raise his to block Ryo sword cutting across his arm he feels the tremendous pressure of Ryo flick him across the training ground like he was nothing. Sasuke rises to his feet quickly noticing Ryo comming in in a straight lunge towards him He stumbles to the side his mind racing. _"Shit... Shit... Shit got to get way he's to powerful where does all this power come from" _ Saskue dashes around the feild as he notices everything begin to blur Sakura petels seem to fall about him he rembers in the hospital Naruto warning him that it was one of the effects the Haruno eyes. He dashes about activating his curse seal to gain more speed pumping all his chakra into his feet as he soars high in the sky with his wings only to see Ryo in close purset. Ryo flies high up into the sky as if to dance with the moon as he begins a spiral rotation down he holds his sheathed his sword. closing his eyes he begins his desent Sasuke hears his sister shout out.

"Move Sasuke if that move hit you it will cut clean threw your sword and you. Its a special move called Desending Dragon." Sasuke takes his sisters advice using his Sharingan he moves out of the way just time as Ryo crashes against the ground the Earth shatters up splinters of rock are sent clear in the air like missels Sasuke bearly doges them as he looks down to see over a 250 meter crater in the ground the earth looking like its been flattend. Suddenly Yuki dashes in swinging her sword countering and recountering blow after blow trying to keep Ryo on the defensive their sword infused with the elemental infnity of wind. causing their skin to break open from blow after blow as one blow over powers another. The fighting between the three rages on furiously.

---------

Naruto chases after a tearful Sakura as the dash into the forest. Naruto shouts out. "Sakura please wait up. Please talk to me."

Sakura looks back at Naruto. "Please. Please just leave me alone please go away."

Naruto continues his persuit. "Sakura please... Please. I love you I won't let anything happen to you. Just calm down talk to me."

Sakura comes to rest on a tree her chest pounding her heart beating as if it was about to explode. Her tears fall like rain down on her. As Naruto comes to a stop beside her. "Sakura-chan. I'm here now. Their is no more need to run." Sakura quickly grabs hold of Naruto hugging him with every bit of strenght she can muster burring her head into Naruto shirt. Naruto can feel her superhuman strenght crushing his ribs but he only strokes her hair softly running his fingers down her long fluffy soft pink hair. His shirt becoming soaked with tears as he looks up at the cloud covered storm. _"Cry."_ With his words the sky seems to open a downpour. Naruto looks down into Sakuras eyes when he notices her green emeraled shine has faded away replaced with a blue tint. Naruto lets out a tear. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I'm sorry I wasn't here before. I'm here now." He lays a soft smooth kiss upon her lips as he holds her face against his shoulder letting her cry out. She nussels her nose against him. "I'm sorry Naruto. I wanted to be strong for you just like you where for me all those years. I wanted to see you happy I'm sorry I made you upset you shouldn't have seen that." Naruto lets out a deep breath as he hugs her tightly. "Its okay I'm always happy when I'm around you. Sakura-chan"

Sakura look up at Naruto deep blue eyes as the seem to mezmeries her. He gives a big wide smile. "Sakura-chan I'm happy just holding you in my arms." Sakura lets out a smile as she feels the warm heat comming of his body the warm of his arms wrapped around her she for the first time feels happiness in his arms feels like she's truely whole. "Don't ever leave me Naruto-kun" She hugs him tightly.

Naruto just continues to smile as her runs his hand threw her hair. The blood washed away from the rain. "Since the day I woke up from the river. I wanted to hold you in my arms. My heart felt like it was missing. I felt like I was just a empty shell. Untill now Sakura-chan" Sakura looks up at Naruto nodding her head. "Marry me Sakura-chan." Sakura startles back almost loosing her balance only to be held tightly by Naruto. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you Naruto-kun" The couple smile as the hold each other under the tree. The rain continues to pour down upon them Naruto lets out a small laugh. "We should get out of the rain we don't want to get sick right Sakura-chan" Naruto lifts Sakura up bridal style leaping back towards his appartment.

------------------Training ground.---------------

The feild and thick forest of the training ground is nothing but a baron shreaded wasteland of its former self. shreaded from jutsu of wind. Scorched by flames. The ground knee deep from water. The earth itself completely trainsformed. Sasuke curses under his breath.

"Dam it how is he still going so much energy so much power." Saskue doges to the left fliping on his palm avoiding Ryos swing. His movments have become faster and quicker. His Sharingan rotates with four tombes. The cursel returned down a level only covering his body in flame mark symbols as he doges left and right in perfect sync with his sister following up behind him with an attack upon Ryo. The rain beats down hard upon them what remains of their shredded clothes is soaked threw to their skin. They approch there third hour of fighting. All three of them stumble around with little nimbleness. Sasuke vision grows blurry. _"Dam it summoning Manda took too much chakra from me. This man is standing as if he's some sorta demon."_ Sasuke looks to his sister as she stand perfectly balanced like a cat ontop of a fence. She holds her katana tightly.

"Ryo calm down please. Sakura is fine she is safe you've spilled enough blood." Ryo rises into the air of floating on the wind himself. "Shut up and DIE" He quickly slashes down at Yuki who leaps straight up performing her own desending dragon at a much weaker version as she cuts down his side leaving a mortal gash upon his flesh he flips his blade in his hand at the last moment before she lands on him thrusting it threw her stomach. Both let out a grunt in pain. Before passing out.

_"So its over finally"_ Sasuke speaks inside his head. panting on breath. _"I better get them to Tsunade before I faint from exhaustion." _ Sasuke leaps over too his sister and Ryo as Kakashi arrives behind him.

"My. My Sasuke tell me you didn't do all this its going to take months to repair here." Kakashi humors as he waves his hand.

"No Kakashi-sensei. I only help it was these two that did the damage."

Kakashi lets out a sigh. "You look exahusted I'll take them back you go home and rest." Kakashi lifts up their bodies. "Sasuke even I must admit you have improved greatly these last 2 years." With that he vanishes in a puff a smoke. Leaving Sasuke to look about. His eyes gaze over a war torn feild. _"I looks as if a full scale war only thing missing is blood." _ Sasuke lets out a deep sigh _"Its going to be fun for awhile"._

_-----------------------------_

_That jonnin so got owned muwahahahah I'm sorry for the slight molestation scene but I had to show hardship somehow... I liked the fact they doubled team him poor guy didn't know who they where bad move on his half now he has no head..._

_Hey you back stage pull the headless man off the stage we need more fresh corpes now now._

_Well What do you think of the little power show... I'm making some scary people arn't I heheheheheh. I can't help it I love this crap._


	7. First Day of Training

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

_-------------- Next Day that evening Jonnin Lounge---------------------_

All the active shinobis of Konoha even the ANBU gathered in the room. Up onto of a a stage stood Tsunade. Her voice controling the whispers that surred threw the crowd.

"Silence. Silence everyone please. SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

The crowd snaps to the attention of Tsunade clenching her fist.

"Everyone please hush. This is a major annoucement I want all of you to here. Please give your full attention." Tsunade walks off the platform as Ryo, Yuki and Naruto walk on stage all dressed in ANBU outfits. Yuki is the first to speak her voice speaking with a gental tone.

"It has been a week since our arrival. and the three of us have come to the conclusion that you shinobi are not strong. Infact you are a discrace to Konoha." Her voice draws up an angry roar from the crowed.

A kunai flys threw the crowed towards Yuki aiming at her face she flicks her hand up as two kuni apper between her fingers.

"Hah. You though you could get me with a kuni and the shadow kunai trick nice try. Just be glad I'm under orders not to kill you. Next time you attack you'll die." Yuki chuckels slightly as she feels the death glares beaming at her. She takes in another breath.

"We are going to train you shinobis to defend this village from the upcomming war. We are making you aware of the war. But under no circumstances are you to speak outside this lounge about the war. We do not want to alert the masses because our enemy will know that we know. You all can come to the conclusion of that. So I will get to what I was explaining before. We will uses the chain of command for the chain of trainning. We three will train you jonnins and you will train the chuunins who will train the gennin. We will make it look like we are just adding a few styles to Konohas knowledge. We have gathered these manuvers from all over the world. Those that are earth will learn under me I will also teach some Taijutsu and ninjutsu. However I will be the master trainner of Genjutsu. My name is Yuki Uchiha."

Yuki steps away from the front as Naruto steps foward his voice cold and swift leaving almost not question in his power.

"I know most of you hate me. Most of you want to kill me right now and some of you think I'm a ghost. I don't care what you think what I care for are your actions. I will train those of wind and water. I can teach basic genjutsu and taijutsu. However I will be teaching you more of your elemental mastery and ninjutsu arts. But my mastery is seals and summonings. Name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto finishes his words quick leaving no pause for the crowd to begining to talk Ryo walks foward.

"Thank you my subordanace. I am the leader of this group of three." Ryo speaks softly but then his voice turns cold and icy his killer instinct his voice silences any whispers that start to build.

"I will train Lighting and Fire elements. I will train you in the art of killing. Those that train under me will learn the kills of a sword. Utilizing chakra strings around weapons and so on. Those that train with me should be prepared to die. I will kill you if you take this lightly. Name is Ryo Haruno. The three of us are Assassins. if you take us lightly in battle we will show no grief or remorse about taking your life Konoha doesn't need foolish or weak shinobi Konoha needs killers tools to fight. We will make you those tools." Ryo steps back and lets Tsunade return to address the crowd.

"You have heard the 3 they are your commanders now both myself and the Konoha counsel have agreed to it. Those under Ryo will meet at 4am training grounds one. Those under Naruto will meet at 4am as well training grounds number seven. and those that will be under Yuki are meeting at 7am training grounds number ten. Your secuduals will be assigned by them. You will all learn basic medical jutsu as well. I hold classes for it at the academey at 5pm. I require you all to under go ten lessions of training so you might do basic first aid on yourselves. May you enjoy the rest of your evening." Tsunade follows the three of the stage she leaves the lounge followed by Shizune heading back to the Hokage tower. The group of three walk to the corner where Naruto is surrounded by the Konoha 9. all of whom have made the rank of Jounin over the last 2 years.

"Naruto. Naruto. Oyo how you doing." Shouts out Tenten as she walks over to Naruto with Neji and Lee. Naruto nods to Tenten acknowledging her her feels a jab in his rib from ryo. "enjoy" Ryo whispers out just bearly loud enough for Naruto to here.

"Hey Tenten, Lee, Neji I'm doing good you."

Then all three respond with the typical responds of okay. Tenten smiles as she looks over Naruto. "I'm so glad you've come back. so what you've been up to the last 2 years." She says inquiring. Naruto just sighs.

"Living. Tomarrow you'll guys find out." Naruto turns his head as Kiba and Shino and Hinata. call over to him. Naruto waves his hand knowing full well they want to say hi too. "Sup guys." Naruto gives his usual fake smile he has been using since he was a kid.

Kiba leans against the table with a very large Akamaru laying at his feet. Shino just standing in all his years only thing that seemed to change was his hight. Naruto looks at Hinata which has filled out very womanly over the years her long black hair extending down to her ass. Naruto notices a gold wedding band around her finger. Naruto smiles.

"So Hinata when did you get married." Naruto says trying to keep the subject off of him.

Hinata blushes slightly as Kiba wraps his arms around her waist. "You missed the wedding Naruto. I think you would have been proud of Hinata." Kiba smiles at his comment. Naruto nods.

"Why's that Kiba." Kiba let out a laugh.

"Cus she didn't faint when she tried to kiss me after the vows." Kiba finishes as Hinata glows bright red while Naruto and Kiba laugh. Hinata speaks this time trying to get attention off her. "So Naruto whats the lessons going to be like."

Naruto puts on a a thinking look and scratchs the back of his head. "Not sure really I think I'm just going to play it by ear depending on how many I get."

Kiba chuckels. "Geezs some commander you are. why are you starting training at 4am thats preatty late at night or early in morning."

Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "Its when the night air is the coolest and you guys should get some sleep early. Besides for the first parts of training it won't matter the time we start because in a few hours you'll be passed out from exhustion just figured I'd get a jumpstart." Kiba scratchs his head. "Cool. Well can you tell us about Ryo. He looks and seems very scary same goes for the girl Yuki."

Naruto lets out a small chuckel. "Ryo...hmmm what can be said about him that isn't scarry... Nothing. Yuki is his wife and she's... equally scarry when pissed but she's kinda nice at times though I dout anyone under her will see her nice side. both are pretty homscideal so I'd watch yourselves they just love killing. Oh and ummm don't make any comment on her hair or you'll be bald within seconds." The three just let out a gulp of fear Suddenly Naruto catchs the sight of Saskue and Sakura with Kakashi on the other side of the room.

Naruto procceds over to Sakura whispering gentely in her ear. "Hey Sakura-chan." Sakura lets out a smile and gives Naruto a hug. When Naruto looks at Sasuke he notices a purpled hair kunoichi next to him. Naruto scans her up and down very quickly from the corner of his eye noticing her ANBU outfit has a lump at the glove on the ring finger her hair is short only comming down to her shoulders her breast about C cup. Naruto turns to Sasuke. "Who's she." Naruto ask inquiring.

Saskue opens his eyes breaking from his relaxed rest. "She's my wife dobe." Naruto sweatdrops as he breaks out a smile. "You getting married was not something I'd ever expect from you." Naruto said. Saskue lets out a grin.

"Dobe. I never saw it comming myself. you know what they say love can come unexpected. Besides how else am I going to revive the Uchiha clan." Suddenly Sasuke feels a fist bash him against the head as he face plants on the floor. He stares up glaring at he woman who yells at him very angerly. "I told you get get your head out of that mind set I'm not having your children so you can revive the clan I'm having your children because I want children." The girl then puts on a happy smile and turns to Naruto. "My names Karin." Naruto smiles back at her as he helps Saskue up whispering very softly so only he can hear. "How did we end up with abusive chicks." Saskue chuckels slightly shaking his head in the _I don't know_ expression. Kakashi turns to Naruto.

"So Naruto whats going on with you and Sakura. I know you've only been back for 2 weeks and Sakura seems much happyer have you start dating her."

Kakashi feels the death glare roaring off of Sakura as he raises his hands motioning Sakura to calm down as she yells.

"Thats none of your bussiness Kakashi-sensi and you out of all people to ask." She rolls up her sleave as Kakashi nervusly looks around for an excape route. Naruto grabs Sakura's shoulder calming her down. "Sakura lets go home we've gotta get up 4am besides I think Kakashi will suffer enough under your brothers lessons." Sakura nods before beaming another glare at Kakashi who lets out a sigh of relief. Naruto walks out of the jonin lounge with Sakura on close follow. She hugs onto Narutos arm as he speaks softly. "Sakura-chan why don't you want to tell them." Sakura lets out a sigh. "I don't know Naruto-kun I just need time to accept it let it sink in before everyone starts bombarding me with questions I mean we went from friends to engaged within a week of your return. Next everyones going to ask me what your like in bed and I don't feel up to screaming at them all to shut up." Naruto lets out a small laugh knowing full well how bad it would be.

"Yeah I guess your right Sakura-chan so who are we inviting to the wedding." Sakura places her finger on her chin and bits the tip of it gently expressing that she's thinking.

"I'm not sure it matters knowing Tsunade-sama she's have everyone in the village attending but I only want our friends to be there" Sakura lets out a sigh. "I've decided to tell her and Kakashi-sensei tomarrow. The rest will know by this weekend probably." Sakura shutters at the image of Tsunade screeming in her ears and squeezing the life out of her. Sakura shakes the image out of her head and lays a quick kiss on Narutos lips as she leans against him.

"I love you Naruto-kun". Naruto smiles and wraps his tail around Sakura waist. "I love you too Sakura-chan."

-------4 am Training Grounds 7----------

Naruto stands ontop of a tree trunk his ears pointed up and his tail swaying gracefully behind his legs. He wears a long black trenchcoat underneath the standered Konoha ANBU uniform with a large black Katana the handle sporting a deep dark red dimond shapes. The katana has no hand guard just a solid peice. Naruto scans over the crowd of Jonin, Chunin and ANBU he sees the fimilar faces of Sakura, Hinta, Tenten, Kuromaru, Asuma, Temari, Shikamaru, and Sai. Aswell as several other Chunin and ANBU. He lets out a deep sigh in seeing the large crow of maybe 50 Shinobi. Naruto clears his throat as he prepares to cast out his voice threw the crowd. His eyes narrow into slights and glow red mist begins to surround him.

"Welcome all, First things I would like to make clear is that each of you shall pick a partner. It is wise you pick someone you trust not to kill you. For when I am not instructing you personally they will be your sparing partner. I expect atleast 10 of you to die from this training possibly more. This trainning you will under go will be like hell on earth. I warn you now in advance for I won't warn again. When you fight me I will try to kill you so don't hold back. First I will explain to you the simple rules 1 you will not stop moving wither you are running. casting seals. parcticing your weapon skills you shall not stop moving your body must keep in constant movement in this mist. This is a special mist that has been invented in village hidden in the mist. This mist purpose is for steath. Yet I have modifyed it to attack and drain the chakra of anything not moving. The purpose of this is modivation your muscels will adapt so your body doesn't consume as much chakra when moving. I will explain the other 2 rules another day. For today I want you to learn how to use **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. **with that said I will show you the manever then release the fog towards you. Create the maxum you can for the more clones the more you learn. I want everyone to get up to atleast 100 clones by the end of training session once you have aquired 30 then procced out of the fog into the forest. I will procced to attack you from many angles so procced out of the forest to the river where you may rest. The forest will also be covered a normal verson of the fog. You must cross the river to escape me. Ready! Set! Begin!"

Naruto quickly shows the group the Kage Bushin jutsu before leaping into the forest. The first to pass the 30 clone requirement within just an hour where most are only gaining 25. The man tired of waiting on his partner procceds into the forest alone. Within moments of entering the forest a loud spine chilling shreek is heard echoing threw the air. Followed by a clash of steel and then the smell of blood. The group suddenly sees eyes at the edge of the forest as Naruto tosses the mans head into the crowd. before returning to the forest. Leaving a chilled and stunned group. Finally Sakura finishes the goal she remembers the first mans failed mistake. She waits with a group of scared chunin which are practicing Taijutsu they are finally met by Asuma and another large group the group makes up more than half the shinobi. Sakura turns to Asuma. "Asuma-sensei I think I know what Naruto is trying to point out. The first part is to show desperation followed by patiance we have a large group I belive we can make it threw the forest ourselves can you wait with the next group and lead them threw." Asuma nods his head. "Yes I shall Procced quickly I'll have a small group lay down a few covering shot for you. Make haste. He's already showed he will kill." Sakura nods her head as she rallies the group Asuma throws a couple of kunis into the trees hoping to destract Naruto to the side of the trees where the Kuni strike.

Sakura's eyes gaze over the forest line as Hinata speaks softly. "I see him at the back of the trees he's comming on our right." Sakura nods as she and 5 others pull to the right at and angle Sakura notices Naruto leaping down she raises her Kuni protecting herself. His sword cuts a rather large gash across her arm as it streaks by. He then leaps straight up falling down ontop of a Chunin quickly severing the chunin in half the group reaches the back of the forest where Hinata points out. "Chakra strings on the ground watch out he's got traps and these arn't normal strings. He's got cutting strings on the water that will sever our feet." Sakura nods as she quickly cast out a fire jutsu to reveal the thread of chakra the group successfully manages to make it across the river. Within the hour group two makes it threw everyone lays on the grass panting out of breath and exhausted when Naruto appears from the trees. "Good all of you pass the first test seems only 5 died. Maybe their is hope for you after all." Naruto lands infront of the group as one of the Chunin yells at him.

"You killed some of us what the big Idea." Naruto lets out a grin. "Simple child. You have no brains if you need to ask that question. I was treating you like any attacker would. My goal was to keep you from crossing the river to aid you from helping your allies that would be fighing over here. The fog represented the fatigue you'd feel from your combat. The forest the distance you needed to cover. The traps quick observation under pressure. I warned you that you could die. Every mission you undertake is life or death no matter how small. You will become skilled enough to pass this course within seconds. For today I want all of you to keep practicing your Kage clones. after making one send it to the library to study the next to practice elemental jutsu and normal jutsu. Space them among them I will oversee the elemental Jutsu. You yourselve however should partice taijutsu." Naruto Summons 200 clones before vanishing himself. The clones begin instructing everyone on pointers and tips.

----------------4 am Training grounds 1------------

Ryo stands motionless ontop of a tree. His fine black trench coat outlines glistens in the moonlight. his pitchblack katana resembles Narutos to the exact except his has deep dark blue dimonds. his long black hair hanges over his right eye. The back tied tightly several times down creating a very long single ponytail. The blue tips converge at the bottom of the tail and around his bangs. He wears a dark pitch black and blue ANBU uniform. He gazes over the crowd watching them with his eyes. He spots several fimilar shinobis. Kakashi, Sasuke, Gai, Ikibi, Neji, Iruka and several Chunin making a total of 40 people. Ryo stands motionless as he gazes threw the groggy crowd.

"Welcome to hell Kittys. My names is Ryo the Assassin of Cherryblossoms. And you will die at my hands if you fail my test." Ryo fills the air with chakra creating the effect of Sakura petels his eyes glow a bright blue.

"My test is one that will have your life on the line. You must create 30 Kage clones before entering the forest enter before and die. You must make it across the river to pass. I will be trying to kill you once you step into the forest. Calculate your options think wisely. This test will not be as simple as the eye seems. I will tell you a few things. First. once the mist surrounds you don't stop moving or you die. Two don't make sure you select a partner to help you learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I will show it once too you. Know it well. Learn it well. Do not forget your life means nothing to me."

With his words he performs the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. showing everyone once then he disappers into the forest as the fog approches. Within a few moments an over egger Chunin and his partner after competing the clones dashes into the forest as loud spine cringing shreeks are heard followed by pleas for mercy only suddenly met by silence. Ryo appears again tossing the heads into the crowd. before disappering again. a exhusted Kakashi speaks to Ikibi and Gai. "If I'm correct from Saskue not even we could take him on alone. I think we should move a complete squad. Us Jonin should take the sides and front. He wouldn't attack us all at once." The group nods as the last chunin completes the the requirment. They quickly dash into the forest they are flanked several times by Ryo who clashes into the sides meeting swift resistance but is driven back only taking one head threwout the test. Suddenly as the group reaches the river an over egger chunin jumps onto the water using chakra maniputlation in his feet he walks foward suddenly letting out a painful screem before falling face first his body becomes sceward in straight lines. Ikibi stops the group.

"Watch it. Sharpened steel wires infused with Chakra they will cut threw your flesh like a blade threw flesh. We've used them in interogation." Ikibi cast a fire jutsu to reveil the wires as the group moves across. Finally the rest on the other side. Ryo appears infront of them. "Congraduations to those that lived. Start using Kage to learn. Send some to practice Jutsu others to learn at the town library and others to fight one another and a few to learn from me other jutsus I'll teach elemental control." Ryo creates only 100 clones to help the others as he moves some distance waiting on students.

------------------------7 am training grounds 10------------

The sun begins to rise over the trees illuminating Yuki as her fine long pink hair blows in the breeze. Her long black trench coat outlines her purple ANBU uniform which constrict against her breast her dark cold green eyes rotate with the Sharingan. She looks over the group. Seeing Kiba, Shino, Ino, Kurenai, Karin and Choji. Yuki flips down from the tree landing Gracefully on her toes.

"Welcome. I'm sorry I'm not like the boys wanting to get up so early after all a girl needs her beauty sleep." She giggles out before making her voice cold and stern. "Listen closely. I'm going to put this simple. I will kill you if you don't follow this test right. The senario is simple. You are here. Your allies are across the forest past the river. You must make 30 Kage Bushin before proceeding into the forest. Since I really don't feel like killing I'll give you a tip. If you go in alone or even as a small group. You will die. My mission is to stop you from reaching the river. Inorder to make this harder I will place a fog onto you. This fog will hinder your site from one another but not your sound. However if you stop moving in this fog you will die. The shore of this river is also lined with traps more complex than normal shinobi would lay out but if you look you will see. I've already recived the report that 11 shinobis have died in this morning test with the boys So don't add to the test I hold no remorse in killing you for if I kill you then that just means you where to weak." She quickly shows the group Kage Bunshin before disappering into the forest with a backflip.

Only 3 Chunin and 1 Jonin died by her test. She instructs them to do the same the boys did before moving to a distance location.

-------------------12 AM Hokage Office-------

The three leaders arrive in the office of the Hokage.

"Well report." States Tsunade in a slightly aggitaded voice.

Naruto speaks. "Well. We lost 11 Shinobis. 3 ANBU 2 Jonin and 6 Chunin." Naruto lets out a sigh. "The possiblity of defending the village completely is still low. But atleast now they will know how to move from one location to another without dying. Mission capable are only Jonin and ANBU they have the knowledge to be excused for short times from training. The Chunin on the other hand have still alot to learn. We will begin the use of seals to start the basic improvment that are need to their chakra coils." Naruto stares at Tsunade as she looks over mission papers. "I have all the Genin doing D and even a few C rank missions so inorder to complete the S, A and B. I will need atleast 30 Jonin and ANBU. Per day. I will contact you if I need more. You may resume your duties."

The group salutes. "Hai." Before vanishing in a gust of wind. Tsunade just lets out a sigh. "Lets hope this trainning is worth it. I have to reduce the total missions" Tsunade shouts out to Shizue. "Bring me some sake this is going to be a long day."

------------------2 PM Training ground 7 --------------------

Naruto returns to the group seeing many passed out from Chakra exhustion.

"Alright listen up. I need 10 Jonin or ANBU. Ones that already have mastered the elemental movement Jutsu. Meaning you can now use wind underneath your feet to move faster." Quickly 10 appear before him. Naruto lets out a deep breath. "Report to the Hokages office. Each use a soldier pill if you need to for the mission. Then you have the day off. But you will resume trainning at 3am." The group responds with a loud "Hai." before vanishing quickly. Naruto looks around. "Rest of you follow me we are going to meet up with the other groups."

Everyone lets out a grown of unapproval as they rise to their feet waking the sleeping groups.

-------------------2:30 PM Training grounds 2---------------

Naruto arrives with his group trailling behind him he hears them shouting rants like slave driver, zombie, and other demanding sleep. Naruto lets out a chuckle as he arrives to see Yuki's group competely passed out. "Geez Yuki, Way to give them a break." Yuki laughs as she turns to Naruto.

"Bahhh. They can keep moving if I force them too. I'm just giving them a quick break before the fighting." Naruto lets out a laugh.

"Looks more like you drove them to hard and they all passed out on you."

Yuki lets out a sheepish smile as she tries to hid the fact that he's correct. Finally Ryo's group arrives many with bloody bandages draging there feet against the ground. Ryo's voice can be heard from the back of the group. "Move or I'll shock you again." With his words the group quickly begins run as everyone else sweatdrops staring at the group that looks like they've come back from the dead.

Kakashi and Sasuke sit down next to Sakura as quickly as Karin finds Sasuke and sits next to him. Sakura is the first to break the silence pointing at Kakashi and Sasuke pointing out their bandages. "What the hell did he do to you guys your covered in bandages." Karin holds Sasuke shaking him slightly. "Sasuke-kun your hairs standing on its ends." Sasuke lets out a small mutter.

"Let me sleep Karin" before passing out. Kakashi who's in alittle better shape answers Sakura. "I hate Ryo... I can't feel my body..." Kakashi whimpers as he tries to hold consiusness out of fear. Karin turns to Sakura. "Well looks like our too groups didn't get it so bad."

Sakura nods her head. "Looks so. If someone can do that to Kakashi-sensei then I fear what they went threw." Sakura said as she takes a deep breath herself

"Awww. You guys tierd." The two girls frown as they hear Narutos voice. "Relax, Relax you guys are on break. For a half hour." They let out a sigh of relief as Naruto sits down next to Sakura wraping his tail around her waist. "I'm sorry for pushing you so hard Sakura-chan but it was needed hows your arm."

Sakura rest her head against Naruto. "Its okay."

_**"Okay my ass. He's a fucking slave driver lets kill him."**_ Inner Sakura shouts out.

_"Shut up I'm to tierd to agrue."_ Says Sakura to her inner self. She passes out on Naruto shoulder.

Naruto looks over to see Karin also passed out as Ryo and Yuki approch behind him. Yuki smiles. "Naruto you where to easy on your group a few of them can still talk." Naruto laughs. "Ahhh Yuki my fun don't start untill we use the seals. Besides One of us needs to be a crowd favorite." Yuki lets out a loud laugh. "Well we definetly know Ryo isn't he though it fun to make them fight one another in fear." Yuki says with a smile on her face wishing she did the same. Ryo sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"I needed to see how much strenght they had." Naruto snorts.

"Yeah right. I think you just wanted to shock their asses with your lightning touch" Says Naruto as he watchs Ryo smile widely.

Yuki looks back and forth back and forth before letting out a sigh. "You jinchuuriki have to much energy for your own good." Ryo and Naruto just smile as Ryo face covers in a grin.

"You never complain in bed." Yuki just blushes walking way to lean against a tree and sleep. Naruto lets out a sigh. "So Ryo how does it come with the clone research." Ryo shakes his head.

"My clones are close to figuring out how to summon our demons in clone form but not yet probably another day or too." Naruto sighs. "How come your hiding your tail." Ryo shrugs. "I don't want to freak out the group too much. Everyone knows your a jinchuuriki but they don't know I am." Naruto nods as the both look at Sakura. Ryo then disappers to join Yuki against a tree.

-----------30 Minutes Later--------------

The sounds of Ryo shouting to the crowd awakens most. "Wake up you maggots. Its time for class." The group moans and groans as they are disturbed from their rest. Naruto is the next to talk. "Don't worry the physical part is done. We are just going to inscribe some seals on your bodies. All the females are to follow Yuki and all the Males follow Ryo. All those that have swords or main weapons besides kuni please leave them here. I will be writing a few seals on them for now." The group nods as they split up.

Naruto grabs Tenten and Sakura from the group. "Tenten I need a favor to ask."

Tenten nod her head. "What is it Naruto."

Naruto gives her a serious look. "I need to know if your dad can inscribe seals into weapons. I know your faimly runs a blacksmith shop."

Tenten nods her head. "Yes we run the Wolf claw in town and yes he can he's the best blacksmith in town just drop the scrolls of and what you need there."

Naruto nods his head and dimisses Tenten as he turns to Sakura. "I want you to return here right after you get your seals placed on you I've already instructed Yuki to do yours first." Sakura nods then takes off running to reach the front of the line.

After the groups travel a long distance the area becomes submerged in a very very thick mist. Yuki turns to her group. "Alright single filed lines everyone that way you don't stray. We placed this fog up for privacy. I'm sure you can bearly see the person infront of you. In just a few moments it will thicken even more. I want each of you to undress completely as so I may draw the seals on your body. The seals won't wash of for 4 months by then I'll have to rewrite them on you. Once I've finished writing the seals you may get dressed but don't walk untill I tell you." The group of girls at first reject it but are too exhusted to put much of a struggle up the first is Sakura. Yuki lets out a small smile as she approches Sakura. "Hey Sakura. I'll be quick don't worry. Once I'm done walk 5 feet to your left and head straight down untill the mist disappers you should find Naruto." Sakura nods as she lets Yuki write several seals onto her body.

------------------------Back at Naruto ----------------------

Naruto cast several Kage Bushins as he begins writing on the pile of weapons. Untill he finally hears Sakura approching behind him. "Hey Sakura-chan I've just finished up. Come here." Sakura slowly walks up to Naruto giving him a hug from behind and a kiss on his wiskers.

"Why did you want to see my Naruto-kun" Naruto smiles as he sits her down in his lap.

"Well simple I wanted to add a special seal on you First one will allow you to summon me. Second one will hurt alittle but you'll find out what it does afterwords." Sakura look hesitantly as he nods her head she looks deep into Narutos blue eyes before gives a slight smile. "Okay Naruto-kun" Naruto smiles as he takes hold of sakuras silk hand. On her wrist she carries a seal thats used for summoning weapons. He gently lifts her ring finger and writes a series of small tiny tightly drawn together sybmols which are placed exactly where a wedding ring would go.

"All you have to do is focus some chakra in the seal and wherever you are I will be summoned to you from no matter where I am." Naruto looks into Sakuras eyes. "This next gift is directly from me. Shut your eyes." Sakura slowly closes her eyes as she feels Naruto tenderly kiss her lips then suddenly a sharp stinging pain on her neck within seconds she passes out. Naruto pulls back licking the blood of his lips. "Sleep well Sakura-chan my love you have a long night instore."

Not moments later the fog lifts as everyone returns from the woods. Ryo and Yuki look at Naruto noticing Sakura sleeping in his arms. Ryo raises an eyebrow. "What you do to her." Naruto smiles. "Just an early W gift." They just look to one another then nod their heads. "So shall we begin the wonderful torcher." Naruto nods. "You really enjoy torchering people I think you surpass even Ikibi." Ryo laughs as He turns and addressed the crowd.

"Okay everyone I want you to focus Chakra into the seals just alittle." The crowd quietly begins curious of what the seals are. Suddenly every single person falls flat to the ground. The horrifying sounds of Ryo laughing can be heard. Followed by Narutos voice.

"Ryo your really enjoying this arn't you... Your worse than Ikibi." Ryo looks over the struggeling group.

"What they only activated number 2 on the seal." Yuki bashes Ryo over the head as she looks at the crowd.

"Stop enjoying it so much." She clears her thoat.

"Everyone what you just activated is a gravity seal. Number 2 means just times two gravity. So your body feels like it ways twice as much. But in actuality your body ways normal weight. But everything you touch and everything you hold will feel like it ways twice as much. We will tell you the release seal tomarrow because we've agreed if we tell you it now then your simply not going to use the seals. So that is all for today. You may do as you wish remeber there are medical jutsu classes in one hour for those that wish to attend." Yuki disappers with Ryo as the vanish in a swirl of leaves. Naruto walks over to Kakashi with a small smile he can't seem to resist him. "Kakashi-sensei how you feeling." Kakashi lets out a small whimper. "Why. Naruto please tell me why."

Naruto shakes his head. "Because we need you stronger."

Kakashi lets a tear fall from his eye. "Tell me how to release it pleasesss Naruto... your my favorite student." Naruto shakes his head.

"No Kakashi-sensei I can't tell you it. But its nice to know I'm your favorite. Have a nice evening"

Naruto then turns to Sasuke. "See you later Teme" Just as Naruto vanishes he can hear Sasuke scream out. "I HATE YOU DOBE!!!!"

----------------------------------

Now that what I call funny... Electroshock modivation hehehehe Ryo is twisted like Ikibi nice well I thought I'd start adding more humor too this.


	8. Change and Announcment

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

-----------Naruto's Appartment---------------

Naruto layes Sakura gently on the bed watching her sleep peacefully with a smile on her face. Naruto walks over to the kitchen as he prepares some ramen. "Sleep tight Sakura-chan"

------------Inside Sakura's Mind------------------------

Sakura sits infront of a lake surrounded by Cherry trees the petals flowing gently in the breeze landing all around her creating a surreal seen of wonder and beauty. Sakura stares into the lake. _"Where am I where is this place is so beautiful"_

Suddenly Sakura heres another voice one very familar to her. "Hey you." Sakura turns around to see her Inner self. "You... Whats going on where am I." Inner Sakura smiles. **"Calm down we are inside your mind." **Inner Sakura explains

Sakura blinks slightly. "... Oh... Okay. Why are we here."

Inner Sakura smiles. **"Simple. I summoned you here. Now that I've been infused with enough chakra. Thanks to that sexy beast."**

Sakura blinks again still in disbelife. "What the hell are you talking about."

Inner Sakura sighs as she sits down. **"Okay. You know about the Kyuubi yes."**

Sakura nods her head. "Yeah it was sealed inside Naruto... What does that have to do with me being here."

Inner Sakura flicks Sakura on the head. **"Your a real dumbass I swear you wouldn't know your hand from your ass if it wasn't for me." **

Inner Sakura lets out a sigh. **"Okay you felt a sharp pain before you came here on you neck yes."**

Sakura nods her head. "Yeah.."

Inner Sakura stares at her. **"He bite you on the neck dumbass."**

Sakura looks at her wide eyed. "He did what."

Inner Sakura raises her hands trying to calm her down. **"Calm down Calm down he did you a great favor."**

Sakura controls her anger. "Oh... Okay."

Inner Sakura lets out another sigh. **"When he bite you, Kyuubi sent some of his Chakra into you."**

Sakura nods her head. "Continue."

Inner Sakura looks into the water. **"Well. As you know you are a Haruno thus you have the Haruno bloodline."**

Sakura nods her head in understand her. "Yes, Though I haven't been told anything about it."

Inner Sakura smiles. **"I know. Well I guess I shall explain it. The Haruno bloodline is called the Assasins blood it dates far back. Its real name is called Pure Instinct All humans posse instincts like animals. We posses sharp sense that allow us to survive in the wild. A sense of touch. So keen that if we focused hard enough we could feel the air on our skin. A sense of smell that allows us to smell even the scent of water travaling in a faint breeze. The sense of Sight so sharp we can see things in a slow motion. The sense of taste refinded enought to taste the air. The sense of Hearing that we can hear birds chirping from miles away. We posses all of these instincts inside us. Its just normal humans over time have lost that instinct. So used to a relaxed state we lost the power of our sense. However the Haruno bloodline the blood you have inside you still retains the instinct retained in your mind. I am that instinct. There are two requirements to release me the first is emtional stress. This manifest me. You don't remember to well when you first formed me long ago. You had gone threw so much pain in your heart and mind I started to forum. It was Naruto that stopped my growth. He became your first friend and took away your sadness and lonelyness even introducing you to Ino." **Inner Sakura takes a deep breath**. "But after Naruto's death. I started to grow again. Then your stepfathers assult on you. Finally the night he tried to rape you. I finally became complete. You became so scared out of your mind that I kicked in. If Naruto and your brother didn't step in you would have taken his head off. Then I ran away untill I was able to wear you out enough for you to take back over."**

Sakura shakes her head understanding. "So your the one that set up Naruto's proposal."

Inner Sakura shakes her head. **"Yes but you where the one that accepted."**

Sakura blushes as she remembers Narutos proposal when she is suddenly disturbed by Inner Sakura. **"Please focus here. I know it was a touch lovey moment but I don't have alot of time."**

Sakura looks up. "Oh okay please continue."

Inner Sakura looks at her. "**Okay. Well Since Naruto bite you and injected the Kyuubi chakra into you. Thus giving you a extrordinary Chakra boost. Not only that but it also allowed me extra strenght Normally if I wanted to become born you'd have to kill someone close to you. Then drain their chakra. But thanks to him I have enough to forum inside your body without you making that last requirement. To put it simple Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him and you have ME sealed inside you. Do you understand that."**

Sakura places her finger on her chin. "I think so. Basically your Kyuubi just not Kyuubi."

Inner Sakura shakes her head yes. "Yep. Here I thought you where a total dumbass. Well that basically sums that up. Now I'm going to explain a bizzar transformation your going to go under. But don't worry you can hide it easy."

Sakura nods. "Okay... Is it going to hurt."

Inner Sakura shrugs as she pulls Sakura to the still water. "I don't really know. But if you look in the water at me you will see what you'll look like."

Sakura looks into the water and lets out a gasp. She notices that her innerself has ears red fox like ears the tips pink and a red pink tiped tail. Her innerself smiles. "Hey Kyuubi gave a bonus. Looks like he changed it from wolf to fox. I like much sexyer." Inner Sakura starts striking cute poses.

**"Okay enough of that. I still have more to explain to you as so you don't freak out when you wake up."** Inner Sakura states

**"First off. Since he gave you the Chakra and is still alive. You will be able to talk telepathically and read each others thoughts. Soooo Watch what you think. Your minds are linked together. Don't worry you'll learn how to turn it on and off by changing your brain path. Another thing I should warn you is even though he never pointed it out to you. When your horny you release pharmonos you know what those are right."**

Sakura nods her head before blushing very red. "YOU MEAN HE COULD SMELL WHEN I WAS TURNED ON."

Inner Sakura chuckels. **"Heheheh, Chaaa No, No not unless you two where really really close then at times yes. Heheheh. But now that you are going to under go transformation your scent will get much much stronger. Espically now that you've been marked as his mate. So he will grow much harder to resist."**

Sakura turns wide eyed. "What do you mean I've been marked as his mate."

Inner Sakura sighs. **"Well your marrying him so it don't matter. But biting you and infusing his chakra with you he leaves a marking on your skin. Letting all males know that you are his and his alone. Humans can't smell it but dogs and foxes and that stuff can. Normal humans don't have sharp enough smell. All you have to do to unmark yourself is release his chakra to the spot he bit you and it will disapper."**

Sakura smiles as she rubs her neck. "Its okay I'm going to keep it cus I know he did it because he cares."

Inner Sakura smiles**. "Good. Now we only have a few minutes left untill you wake up he's preparing dinner for you and I'd hate for you to miss it smells very very good. When you sleep and wake up tomarrow the changes should take place. If you need to call upon me just simply call me. I'll answer any questions and activate your bloodline if you need me too. For now I'm going to go play with Mr. Kyuubi" **Inner Sakura grins as she pulls out two very very sharp large cutting knives. **"Here kitty kitty kitty. I want a new fur coat."**

-----------------------Outside World. Naruto's Apparment------------

Sakura Jolts awake as she heres the crying of a certain fox demon screaming for her to get away. Naruto smirks as she looks at the kitchen counter with a light candle and plate of food. Naruto whispers softly in her ear from behind. "Welcome back Sakura-chan. I made dinner for you."

Sakura turns and hugs Naruto tightly as she hears her stomach growling she walks over to the counter and sits down on a stool. "Thank you for the dinner Naruto-kun" Naruto just smiles.

"My pleasure Sakura-chan." Sakura takes a bite of the food her mouth quivers from the taste as if she was having an orgasum in her mouth.

"Wow Naruto where did you learn to cook like this all I've ever seen you make is ramen."

Naruto rubs the back of his head smiling sheepishly. "Well your brother said if I was to ever have hopes of impressing you I needed to learn how to cook honestly I think he was just to lazy to make it himself."

Naruto wraps his arms around Sakura's waist as he kiss the crook of her next causing her to let out a moan before controling herself. "Stop it Naruto I told you not till our wedding night." Naruto kisses again before letting out a smile

"I know I just love kissing you." Sakura beams him a thats so cute but stop it before I smash your head in look causing him to stop. "Sakura-chan you missed the best reaction ever."

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean."

Naruto flashes the seen of Kakashi face planted into the ground begging for Naruto to tell him how to release the gravity seal. and Sasuke yelling at him.

Sakura lets out a loud laugh. "My you guys are indeed cruel so thats what all those seals were" Naruto nods. "And you need to activate yours before going to sleep. One of the seals stores up chakra as you sleep and releases it when you wake incressing your chakra supply. We already applied it to everyone else which are probably passed out in their beds by now."

Sakura nods her head. "So whats tomarrow."

Naruto shrugs his shoulder. "I'm not sure we play it by sight to tell you the truth we came up with the test only a hour before everyone showed up. But I'm assuming we will probably work on taijutsu and more element control. putting wind into your feet can even cause you to lift off the ground for abit of time. I'm assuming Ryo and Yuki are going to spend extra time on their group because there affinaty isn't wind. I need to spend more time on you guys too. Probably another day but for those that have learned it I'm guessing some water manipulation as you know it is very useful in medical jutsu. I hope they figure something out I really don't feel like killing anyone to strike fear into everyone."

Naruto lets out a sigh as he rubs his head with the palm of his head. "Well Sakura-chan I'm going to sleep. Naruto walks over to the bed and lays down leaving Sakura to finish eating she looks at the time to notice that its 2am _"Oh my god its 2 AM. I'm only going to get 4 hours of sleep I hope thats enough time." _Suddenly Naruto speaks up. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. You get the day of don't forget you have to tell Tsunade about the wedding anyhow I put you on mission leave as well. So you have the whole day off."

Sakura nods. "Thank you Naruto-Kun"

---------------Next Day 6 AM------------------------

Naruto looks over all the groups. "Hey where is Kakashi-sensei" Everyone shrugs as Naruto lets out a "AGH. Fine." Naruto cast a few seals before biting down on his thumb and whiping the blood on his arm.

"I should warn you we don't like tardyness so we places another seal to releave that problem." All the sudden a loud scream is heard.

"I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE PLEASE STOP." Naruto lets out a sigh as he whips the blood of his arm lets then 10 mintues later Kakashi appears out of breath. Glaring at Naruto. "What the hell did you do to me. I'm supposed to be your sensei show some kindness." Naruto raises his hands.

"Kakashi-sensei no baka Kakashi-sensei late so you got punished. We placed a electricution seal on your. Everytime your late we activate your seal and you recive a small shock." Kakashi stares coldly and angerly at Naruto. "LITTLE SHOCK MY ASS." Naruto raises his sleave as Kakashi backs away like a scared dog comforted by the crowd. Naruto lets out a sigh. "Now that everyone is here. Todays lession is simple. Clones to learn elemental jutsu and study at the library and you guys perform taijutsu. Also everyday you will incresses your seal level by one. Saterday and Sunday are days off. Saterday we will all meet in the Jonin loundge to review your growth. Sundays just a rest day so hang out with friends and get lots of sleep. You'll need it Mondays hell day. Every monday you are given a test. That is all for now. Go find your captains and don't forget to enjoy today."

---------------------Naruto's Apparment----------

The sun beams down threw the window bathing Sakura's silky smooth skin. She stirs about her bed as she rolls over she feels something warm and fluffy brush aross her leg and ass. She immediatly jolts up from her sleep. She notices a rather large lump next to her legs only half as high. She yanks the covers off.

"A TAIL WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Suddenly her mind snaps foward as she remembers that she was going to under go transfermation suddenly she heres Naruto chuckeling in her head.

**"Sakura-chan seems your awake Good morning beautiful." ** Sakura blushes as she remembers Naruto can hear her thoughts.

_"Naruto do you mind changing your mind channel for a bit I want to have it to myself for abit." _

**"Okay Sakura-Chan later tonight I'll show you how. I left you a scroll on a special henge that will hide your tails and ears. Though I don't use it I figured you might want too for abit."**

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

**"No problem Sakura-chan I'll contact you in a few hours when trainning over."**

"Okay Naruto-kun"

Sakura tosses the sheets off of her as she quickly skips to the bathroom looking over herself in the full body mirror she scans her red fox like ears she then lowers he gaze noticing her breast have become slightly bigger just to the perfect size of C-cup. She gazes down to notice her whole body have become perfect curves in all the right places. She stares at the tail swinging between her legs she turns to the side to get a better look at her tail she notices how soft and fine the hair on it is. Its deep red with a very light delicate pink tip. She smiles at it.

"Its soooo preatty. Well I guess I better get to Tsunade-sama office she's going to be upset with me being this late" Sakura hops into the shower before sliping into cherry red panties and her trade mark shorts and dress before sitting down and reading the scroll Naruto left for her.

-------------------Hokage Office 2 PM--------------

The door to the Hokage opens awakening a sleeping Tsunade.

Sakura speaks softly as if not to anger Tsunade and encounter one of her enraged wake up moments that so many fear and with good reason last time she was woken up rudily she threw the person threw the wall. "Tsunade-sama." She whispers quietly then again alittle louder as Tsunade pulls herself up from her desk wiping the drool from her chin with her sleave. "Oh Sakura. What you doing here I thought you where training."

Sakura shakes her head. "No. Naruto gave me the day off to talk with you."

Tsunade straghtens her desk up. "Okay you have my attention this better be good I was dreaming nicely."

Sakura nods her head as she cups her hands nervusely behind her back. "W..We.. Well. Umm" _"Shit I can't even get the words out."_

Tsunade stares blankly at Sakura. "Well out with it I'm not getting any younger."

Sakura nods her head. "Well you know how me and Naruto are close right."

Tsunade nods her head _"So you finally started dating him I'm glad." _Tsunade says in her head.

Sakura smiles very widely. "Well Naruto proposed to me and I said yes." Sakura immediatly blushes several shades of red as Tsunade stares at her blankely her mind not yet catching on.

Tsunade nods her head. "So her proposed to you and said yes that nice anything else... WAIT WHAT." Tsunade screams the last part out falling over fainting from disbelive. She is stirred awake by Shizune who ran in after she yelled what.

Tsundae recovers herself. "Sakura. Please tell me your joking." Tsunade says as she rises to her feet Shizune stares at Tsunade. "Whats a joke?" She ask curiously. Sakura repeats herself.

"My marrage to Naruto." Sakura says again causing both Tsunade and Shizune to faint again.

Finally after several minutes both recovers themselves staring wided at Sakura. Tsunade over joyed litterly hugging all the life out of Sakura as she straines to talk. "Tsunade-sensei you hurting me please let go. please" Tsunade looks down seeing Shizune tring to pull her off she quickly lets go of Sakura who gasps for breath. Tsunade lets out a big smile "So whens the wedding."

Sakura catchs her breath bracing herself for another lung crippling hug. If you could even call it a hug more like a death grip. "One week from today the weekend."

This time both Shizune and Tsunade hug Sakura squeezing her so hard she looses her focuse on the Henge. Suddenly Shizune feels somthing tickel her leg. "Sakura stop it tickles" Says Shizune trying to stop from laughing. Sakura suddenly relizes that the Henge released she quickly tries to recast it but can move her hands or arms. Within moment Shizune talks again. "Sakura your tail tickles stop it."

"WHAT TAIL." Shizune screems as she leaps back noticing Sakuras tail as Tsunade looks down. "Sakura... might I ask how you got a tail." Says a slightly stunned and dazed Tsunade. Sakura blushes. "Well... Its along story but first you need to release me."

Tsunade nods as she steps back noticing Sakuras ears and tail Sakura lets out another deep sigh as she begins to explain.

----------------1 hour later--------------

"And thats how I got a tail and ears."

Tsunade and Shizue just nod their heads as the both stare wide eyed. Sakura sighs as she steps out of the room then returns with too bottles of sake handing one too each of them. who chug the bottles within seconds. "Well. I was waiting on showing you the tranformation but it seems since you squeezed it out of me you found out."

Tsunade nods. "Okay. Well I'm still speechless Sakura. First a wedding then a bloodline transformation. I honestly need a day off." Tsunade laughs but when relizes that She'll never get one she frowns. "I'll ready the things for your wedding."

Sakura shakes her head. "No Tsunade-sensei. I perfer if you leave the invitations to me please. I just want a small wedding with just friends and faimly around. I'll tell my mother this evening."

Tsunade nods. "Well... I better attend when you do tell her." Tsunade writes something down on a peice of paper before sealing it and handing it to Shizune. "I'll have that sent to Jiraiya. I'm sure Naruto will want him to join and he's on a mission. I'll also ready your honeymoon preperations and I won't take No for an answer your going to get the best I can afford." Tsunade gives Sakura a big smile as Sakura bows in thanks. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Sakura quickly recast the henge before Shizune opens the door to leave. "Please don't tell anyone Shizune I want to tell them on my own. You two found out early by accident."

Shizune smiles before bowing and leaving.

------------Next Wensday, Haruno Residents--------------

Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, Shizune and Sarah gather around enjoying a nice cup of tea.

Sakura speaks first. "Mom I have something to tell you."

"What is it dear." says Sakuras mom.

Sakura lets out a sigh. "I'm getting married Sunday."

Sakuras mother chokes on her tea. "WHAT"

Sakura repeats her comment. "I'm getting married Sunday."

Sakuras mother beams a stare at a very nervus Naruto. "So Sakura dear who's the man."

Sakura shifts slightly from uncomfortablity. "Naruto mother."

Sakura's mother eye twitchs and her hand shakes she tries to very smoothly slip her words out. "Oh...I see."

Sakura's mother sets her tea down speaking very calmly at Naruto. "Naruto dear did you know I once was Ikibi apprentace." She leans very closely whispering in his ear. "You upset my daughter and I will torcher and spay your ass do I make myself clear." She smiles smugly as she returns to sipping her tea. Naruto creeps away holding his nuts sweating greatly.

Sakura notices Narutos uneasyness then glares at her mother. "Mom please stop scaring my finaace."

Sakuras mother smiles. "Why dear. I don't know what your talking about." She smiles at Naruto but her thoughts burn death at him before turning to her daughter

"Sakura what are you planning to wear as a dress."

Sarkura smiles. "Well I saw a very preatty one in town this evening while I was looking around for things."

Sakura mother smiles. "I have a few things of your grandmothers I haven't worn them since your fathers wedding but I know your grandmother would kill me if I didn't offer them to you. You come by Friday and I'll give them too you. I'll also help you with your planning."

Sakura smiles. "Thank you very much mother I apperiate it."

-------------Thursday Evening Inside

The rookie 9 group gathers in a fancy restant they are in a individiual open BBQ room. Sakura taps on her cup grabbing everyones attention.

"Relax everyone. I've got a big annoucment."

Ino looks at Naruto. "Don't tell me you brought us here to tell us your taking away our weekend break." Ino frowns as she glares at Naruto.

Naruto smiles. "No."

Shikmararu speaks next. "Well this is a pretty pricey place to bring us too. So out with it we are hungry." he says with an agreeing choji who eyes the food.

Sakura smiles. "No... Me and Naruto brought you here because we wanted to invite you to our wedding this sunday."

All the guys quickly plug their ears as Ino, Temari, Karin and Tenten scream their lungs out for joy leaving a fallen over group still plugging their ears.

Everyone laughts talks and smiles all evening. While most of the guys remain quiet and eat.

----------------Momerial Stone way later that evening--------

Naruto catchs Kakashi as he stares at the inscribed names.

"Kakashi-sensei can I talk to you."

Kakashi turns his head and smiles "Oyo sure Naruto. I was just visting some old friends." Naruto nods his head as him and Kakashi walk over to the bridge on the river. Naruto leans against it. "Kakashi-sensei. I'm going to put it out straight."

Kakashi directs all his attention to Naruto "I'm listening."

Naruto smiles. "I want you to come to mine and Sakura's wedding this sunday."

Kakashi smiles. "I would love to Naruto. Thank you for inviting me."

Naruto smiles and nods his head. "Not a problem well I'm off to go invite Iruka-sensei he's the last one for today." Kakashi nods as he stares at thought at his student. _"That boy has grown wonderful over the years I'm proud of him." _

------------Around Sunset. The Academy----------

Iruki sitting down at his desk with Anko looking down over his shoulder at a paper. Sakura and Naruto knock on the door lightly.

"Come in." Iruka shouts out shifting his gaze from the paper to the door.

"Iruka-sensei." Says Sakura with a light tone in her voice.

"What is it Sakura." Iruka gives a warm smile.

"Well. Me and Naruto have an announcment for you two."

"Okay... Out with it." Says Iruka. Naruto laughs. "Aww come now Iruka don't you notice anything new."

Iruka looks over the group back and forth. "You've... got new clothes... cut your hair..."

Anko looks over Sakura suddenly her eyes grow wide and sparkling as she giggles like a school girl. "Iruka your so slow look closely at there hands."

Iruka looks again. "What they are holding hands... Nothing wrong with that teens these days are always holding hands."

Anko shakes her head. _"God your dumb the ring the ring."_ she screams in her head but instead shakes her head. "No... look closly." Iruka looks again but doesn't notice anything. "I don't see anything strange."

Anko drops her head low deciding to tease Iruka. "Well Iruka baby when are you going to buy me a wedding ring." She purrs as she wraps her snakes around him causing him to shudder and flinch. "What... what are you talking about we've only been dating a few months."

Anko purrs low and seductivly as she presses her plump breast against his neck. "But little Naruto over there bought one for Sakura."

Everyone smiles as they begin a count down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"WHAT!!!!" Iruka stares at Sakuras hand noticing a pure gold band on Sakuras hand. Naruto smiles wide. "We want you to come to the wedding Iruka-sensei and you too Anko-sensei."

Anko smiles as she slithers against Iruka. "It would be our pleasure. Maybe the moment will stir him to finally propose to me." Anko squeezes Iruka purring her snake hiss in his ear. running her tounge over his cheek causing Naruto and Sakura to look at each other before walking out of the room leaving the two alone.

-------------------------------

Yes thats right Anko and Iruka... Really freaky and bizzar match up but it would work and is possible. After all She tried with Orochimaru and he was a pedifaler and Iruka is a teacher so Anko is attraced to him because all the kids maybe

Or Iruka is not all he seems heheheh kinky.

God sleep depervation is reeking my mind.

Whats this Sakura has a TAIL. muwhahahah I couldn't give her love a tail and not her one. Besides I don't know who actually came up with the mate mark Idea but ever since I read it I've been inlove with it... Its wonderful Idea and a nice way to Say yep Orochimaru was gay he claimed Sasuke as his mate :P


	9. Trouble

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

---------------4 AM Thurday Night---------------

A loud crash is heard breaking the silence of the night. Ear shattering crashing as the gates of Konoha become aflame. Dozens upon Dozens of shinobi dart from there homes taking up defensive positions. Ryo's voice is heard echoing threw the east district as he barks out commands. "Warriors. Tonight we test your true strenght. Tonight we test the will of Konoha. Hold this gate don't let these Iga bastereds threw."

Naruto and Sakura apper outside the Hokage mansion to a very grumping Tsunade. She dashes out of her front door quickly flanked by Naruto and Sakura on her left and right Shizune and Shikamaru to the front and rear.

"How troublesome they are attacking us." Shikamaru says as he tails on the rear calculating stratages. Tsunade turns her head. "Its about time we've weakened our boarders for the training it would be an openning offering to them."

Naruto turns to Tsunade. "I've got my clones setup at the points. Reports say that both East and West are holding well. Kakashi and his squads are also holding the center fine. We just need to hope Gaara relief arrive on time. We will have their forces blocked off then we can use our special squads to crash in like calvary at the enemy." Naruto cast out another clone sending it foward. "They have arrived. baa-chan. Now you stay in the office for awhile. Sakura lets move Ryo and Yuki are waiting for us with Sasuke."

Sakura lets out a sigh. "Of all nights they have to attack so close to our wedding night."

Naruto lets out a smile. "Lets move I'm leaving the city to you Shikamaru."

Within moments Naruto and Sakura arrive ontop of the center gate as they see Gaara forces closing in behind them. Ryo speaks up. "The city will hold we just need to clear as much of these punks out before they flood the city. I want to keep our casualties to a minumum. Kakashi send up the red flare. Yuki get into position on the left Sasuke take the Right make sure we are covered. Naruto. Sakura lets go."

Within moments hell begins to break loose as screams of dying shinobi and kunoichi flood the air. The tails of the summons beast can be seen sending trees and debri into the air as the blurred vision of 3 shinobi's doing what seems like a dance to the gods of death doging debri and slashing down flawlessly into the enemies ranks mixed with sand storms from the man called the King of the Desert can be seen as the blood drenched face of Naruto with his eyes glowing a demonic red can be seen jumping next to Gaara. "Glad you could make it Gaara. Enjoy the fun." A smile can be seen flashing across Narutos face as he vanishes again.

Within one hour the battlefeild falls deafing quiet as the gates can be seen swinging open as 10 people walk threw completely drenched in blood leaving the gate guards speechless. Gaara, Naruto, Ryo, Yuki, Sakura, Kankuro and 4 unknown suna shinobis walk threw the gates. Ryo turns to Naruto. "I'll go make the report to Hokage-sama. Naruto check with Shikamaru and Kakashi on the village defenses. Sakura you go to the hospital begin treating any wounded. Yuki bring Gaara and his team to the embassary. Then go check with Iruka on the civilans." Without another word the group salutes with a "Hai" before vanishing off into the night.

----------------Embassary Half hour later---------------

Ryo is seen flanked by Naruto and Yuki as they enter Gaara's room. Upon entering they see a smug Gaara and a sleeping Kankuro. Gaara directs his Gaze to the group. "When you said there would be a welcoming party Naruto you where correct. Only a good 100 shinobis but still enough to be pesky."

Naruto nods. "Indeed. So how are have you been you seem like you've gotten stronger."

Gaara nods. "I owe you my thanks for sealing Shukaku within me again. And me gotten strong that would be an understatement for you. Seems like you really handled yourself out there"

Naruto nods. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without Ryo over here."

Ryo shakes his head. "No. None of us did the hard work. The city did the hardwork. If the gates hadn't have helded thanks to the others we would have had quiet a mess on our hands. We got lucky it was a small group and they stayed so closely packed."

Gaara nods. "So you must be Ryo Haruno. Naruto hadn't told me much about you except that your intellegance and plotting is one that should be feared."

Ryo nods his head. "Aye. I guess you could say that. After all I'm the one that planned the wedding date, weakening of the boarder and the movement of you undetected." Ryo grins with a smug expression showing slight joy that his plan went so flawlessly.

Gaara stares at him blankely. "I see. Thats preatty heavy thinking. I can see why Naruto has so much faith in you. Well besides the wedding we have also come to check on the progress of my sister and her trainning. After all she is our representative for Konoha."

Ryo nods. "Be up at 6 AM and you may watch over our trainning routen but I ask you kindly now no matter what you think or your feelings upon it our trainning is tough. Since it is friday you also will get to wittness the spars that shall take place. I will be taking my leave for I must prepare for todays matchs." Ryo nods to Naruto before openning the door. Shortly after there is a knock on the door and in enter Sakura and Temari." The room is quiet for a few moments before Temari speaks.

"Brother how have you been you look like you just took a bath in blood." She chuckels at her joke

Gaara grins. "I had alittle fun before entering Konoha."

Sakura smiles. "Naruto-kun I've come to get you Tsunade wants to see both me and you before we go back to sleep." Naruto nods his head.

"Alright Sakura-chan I guess we better go now you know how she hates to be kept up at night." They both laugh before bowing to Gaara and taking their leave leaving Temari and Gaara to talk between themselves

"So sis what is your current view on Konoha."

Temari grins. "We might have one of the most powerful allies ever."

Gaara smiles. "This village never ceases to suprise me. First the reseal of my bijuu and then to hold off the attack of Iga so simply"

Temari smiles. "Well we could have held off way more without breaking a sweat Ryo said that the attack was just a test to see how our defences are. Iga is not so stuiped to jump head first into a big war without planning. The fact that we slaughtered there attackers so simply is proof enough that they will think on there choice for sometime. Ryo wanted me to ask you too see if you can't persuade them to our side."

Gaara's face becomes as straight as Sai's. "I'll see what I can do they are right next to us. But I'm more conserned about you."

Temari shakes her head. "Don't be I have to sleep early tonight for trainning so I can't stay up and talk but brother I'm in good hands. Goodnight brother."

Temari leaves the room with a smile

---------------Inside Hokage's office--------------

Tsunade lets out a sigh. "Ryo didn't give me much of an answer on how the progress of our defences are going. They are notibly stronger for out of a 100 jonin and chunin attacked tonight and we only took few casuatlies but two casualties and 10 injured. But do you think we are going to hold our against 3 countries maybe 4."

Naruto rubs the back of his head. "Baa-chan its only been 3 weeks. Even I can't tell. The forces we are going to fight against are going to be ruthless and not skimpy like the Iga. Only reason Iga attacked was out of fear. They are a diversion to try and weaking our lines. We must avoid sending shinobi's to Iga. So we are going to have Gaara try to work out a peace with them. Wether we are ready when the time comes I don't know we still have alot to improve on not to mention only 10 percent of our shinobis are equiped with the new special weapons."

Tsunade lets out a big sigh. "This crazy. but for all of Konoha I hope your planning is right."

Naruto rubs his head. "Well look at it this way baa-chan. If we didn't prepare for the attack then when it comes Konoha is doomed. You as well as I know that Iwa has been dying to destroy Konoha because of my father during the great shinobi wars. Reguardless of if we where preparing for the attack or not we will recive it. and be shown no mercy. So we leave ourselves at the mercy of Kami. We can't abandon Konoha and you should never let that thought cross your mind otherwise you are not worthy to be Hokage."

Tsunade lets out a small smile. "You are right Naruto. We can't abandon hope."

Naruto flashes his famous grin before straightening his face. "In the art of war when you you can't defeat a person body when you can't out think an enemies mind then you directly target its will you give them dout and they will crumble behind their own walls. We are not invincable nor immortal. We die reguardless of who we are how much power we have. Do not fear death Tsunade for we all will die with time. Fear the things you have carved into history. Don't give up on those that rely on you." Naruto turns around. "Ryo taught me that lession. Have faith in those that server under you. Above all remeber you are mortal but do not let your motality to hold you down for your legacy. Things you carve into history is IMMORTAL."

Naruto quickly leaves the room in a gust of leaves leaving a stunnded Sakura and Tsunade as she quickly smirks. "That boy will make a great Hokage one day. Did you get all that Jiraiya."

Jiraiya hops in from the window. "Indeed I did. Each day he reminds me more of Minato."

Tsunade smiles. "Sakura you best take care of our grandson. Otherwise you'll be in trouble."

Sakura stares wide eyed as she looks back and forth between Jiraiya. "You mean... You too."

Jiraiya laughs. "It was back in our youth. When we chased after Orochimaru. I guess you could say this village has a way of repeating itself."

Tsunade lets out a laugh. "Jiraiya I have a favor to ask."

Jiraiya nods his head. "No need too ask. It will be done."

Tsunade smiles at Sakura. "Sakura. Go be with Naruto its late and both of you should be sleeping. You have a big day Sunday."

Sakura smiles then disappers.

-------------------Naruto Appartment-------------

Sakura lays down on the bed sitting up the image of Narutos face still burnning inside her head. His words ringing in her ears. _"What is wrong with Naruto... I've never seen him act like that or sound so sad. I mean I know the villages have treated him badly. Called him names."_

Sakura curels herself up thinking heavy when Suddenly she hears a male voice unfamilar to her. _**"Girl, Can you hear me."**_

Sakura looks around. "Who's there" Sakura shouts out.

"_**No girl. I'm not out there. I'm in your mind."**_

"_Who are you." _Repeats in her mind

"_**I am the Kyuubi inside Naruto."**_

"_What do you want with me." _She ask the Kyuubi confused tone

"_**I can feel your confusion about the kit. So I've been talking it over with the other you. Since your the only one that can get threw to him now. We've decided to show you some of his memories. Maybe you can easy the confusion in his mind"**_

Suddenly blackness consumes Sakura.

------------------Flash Back-----------------

A blood cover Naruto stands in the center of a town. His eyes wide from shock and fear. He is only 16 their is several dead Iwa shinobi bodies around him. Even his fox tail seems to be soaked in blood the screems and pleds of woman begging for there children to be spared go on deaf ears. Naruto sees Ryo jumping from room to room before stoping infront of Naruto.

"I know what your thinking." Ryo says to Naruto. Seening Naruto close to tears from the massicar unfolding.

"I know you want to cry you want to weep for all those that have died tonight. This is war so get out of your shithold on your mind and fight back other wise the whole village will be destroyed."

Ryo vanishes as a kuni flashes past him. Naruto looks to see another Iwa Ninja. Without word or motion Narutos body moves in a straight line a flash of the steel of his sword reflecting the moonlight is all thats seen as the ninja head rolls from its sholders. Naruto looks around seeing women still crying for the dead even some trying to dig holes for with their bare hands. _"Why, Why are they doing this." _ Suddenly another kunai flashes past Naruto as he charges up a rasengan slaming it into the face of the shinobi. He then leaps ontop of the building noticing that half the village is covered in flames he dashes into the fire only to see more horror and death even Iwa shinobi raping the women in burning buildings. Suddenly Naruto hears a voice in his head.

"**Hahahaha, Kit let me give you some modivation." **Suddenly Naruto looks around he does not see the burnning remains of a simple town but the remains of Konoha before him. He looks at the shinobi and the woman and almost vomits he sees Sakura pleding for her life begging for someone to just kill her.

"**That Ryo speaks the truth. If you don't step out of your childish illusions then this is exactly what is in store for Konoha. What you see infront of you will unfold exactly as you see here. You hold the power to stop these crimes the power to prevent it. You need to wake up and fight back but not for vengance like that Uchiha punk but for the weak."** Suddenly Kyuubi flashes the images of his friends then the villages and finally a childhood version of himself. **"Fight for those you care for kit."**

Suddenly the illusion fades and Naruto grips his katana tightly. _"Your right fox. I must fight for those that I mean something too. For those that mean something to me and for those that have yet to meet me."_

Naruto quickly dashes into the room severing the shinobis head but he does not stop he leaps threw the wooden window onto the ground where he begins dashing about the village casting several kage bushin as he runs around fighting back.

-----------------End of Flash back into another Flash back--------------

Ryo, Yuki and Naruto stand before the village gates of the village hidden in the cliffs. Naruto turns to Ryo. "What do you mean we have to kill everyone including the women."

Ryo looks to Naruto with a sad expression. "This is the village that attacked that town. They train their children from birth to be ruthless to murder and rape any woman and man that crosses their path. We must kill the women for they are equally responsible they permit and breed the trait into their children."

Naruto looks at his sword but Yuki stops him from talking. "Naruto. We are about to commit a Sin. We are about to kill even innocent people but we do this not for vengance we do this because we need to protect those that have yet to cross their path... If you don't wish to fight then don't we can't force you. But if your going to run around screaming your going to become hokage and be the best shinobi. Then be prepared to take life. There is never a good reason to take life even in battle but the truth is it can't be avoided. The least you can do is give them a quick death and proper burial." Ryo nods to Yuki as she vanishes.

Ryo looks at Naruto one more time. "I told you that if you where to stay with us then you would wittness and comit unspeakable acts"

Ryo vanishes as Naruto is quick to follow.

------------End Flash back into another Flash back one and half years later -----------

The voice of a almost paniced Ryo is heard shattering Naruto's silence. "Naruto, Naruto don't die on us. We need you to keep awake." Naruto can feel Yuki and Ryo hand on him. Ryo speaks softly to Yuki.

"At this rate we are going to have no choice Danzo keeps sending more and more attacks and feeding our information to the enemy this time my error has costed us Naruto. Yuki. I'm going to draw them away please get Naruto to our home base in snow. If I don't return then bring him to Konoha." Yuki responds with a "Hai" as Ryo scream of almost anger is heard mixed with the clashing of steel and flesh.

------------------End Flash back into Flash back just a month old-----------

Naruto stands out infront of a snow covered house as he walks closer too it. His eyes now much colder looking he walks outside in the snow without a shirt on reveiling numorus scars covering his torso and upper arms. Even with the power of Kyuubi some of his wounds have formed scars on his skin. He walks towards the house as he sees Yuki standing in the door with a smile. "Naruto. Please come in your going to freeze if you stay our much longer I'm sure we will hear from Ryo. You know full well he wouldn't die without keeping his promise we are to go to Konoha all three of us."

Naruto just stares at her as he passes by her. "Whatever."

Yuki tries to change the subject. "Seems like your wounds have healed nicely thanks to Kyuubi."

Naruto shrugs his broad mucle shoulders. "Whatever."

Yuki lets out a frown. "Naruto... I know over the last 2 years we've been threw hell. Your like a little brother to me but you can't keep blaming everything on yourself."

Naruto shakes his head. "I'm not I just don't care anymore I don't care about anything."

Suddenly a familar voice cuts threw the silence created by Naruto. "Oh.. Is that so and here I thought we where going back to Konoha. So you've lost your love for your village what about Sakura-chan have you lost your love for her."

Naruto turns his head to see a tired and ragged looking Ryo. "I told you we'd all go back to Konoha together after 2 years of trainning and fighting. I'm planning on keeping my promise but if you plan on breaking. Then me and Yuki will go don't worry I'll tell Sakura-chan that you've lost your love for her and don't care about her anymore so she can stop acting like a fox girl and give up on her dream of seeing you again maybe then the villagers will be nice to her again."

Naruto looks to the floor as if ashamed of his actions. "No... no need to tell her what is not true. I just don't understand. Why do you guys keep pushing foward."

Ryo smiles. "Naruto-san its simple. If we don't push foward who will. Just in our own way. You push foward for friendship and love. I push foward to stop horrors from happening. I may never sleep peacefully again yet I know that for every night I don't sleep someone else will."

Yuki wraps her arms around Naruto. "Cheer up you get to see Sakura-chan face to face instead of admiring her from the shadow."

Naruto nods. "Its just I can't cheer up knowing that once we step foward we can't change what the old man said."

Ryo laughs. "Naruto forget that bastered Danzo. Lets go."

--------------------End flash back into darkness------------------

"**Step foward girl. Open your eyes."**

Sakura opens her eyes to see herself in a dark grungy sewer. Water halfway up to her shins she sees a rather large cage beside the cage on the outside stands her inner self.

"**Come foward"** speaks a voice behind the cage.

Sakura walks foward as a large red eye fox stares back at her. Sakura begins to shake as she stares at its fangs.

"Why did you bring me here."

Her inner self turns to her. **"Because we need your help Sakura."**

Sakura turns to her innerself looking confused she asks. "For what."

The Kyuubi echoes out. **"Your beloved Naruto's mind is breaking. His stablity shattering."**

Sakura turns to the Kyuubi. "Why isn't he happy... We are supposed to get married soon. He should be happy I mean isn't that something he's always wanted since we first met."

Her innerself shakes her head. **"No Sakura. He is not happy. Yes he has always wanted to marry you. Yes its a dream come true for him he loves you, always has and always will. But the marrage is not whats making him unhappy."**

Kyuubi swishes his tail back and forth grabing Sakuras attention **"Girl. You didn't notice it. Did you."**

Sakura shakes her head. "Notice what."

This time Inner Sakura speaks. **"The wounds. The bruises and Cuts."**

"Yeah... He got done with a fight outside the city."

Kyuubi chuckel slightly **"Them weaklings didn't even lay a scratch on him. Even I must admit that kit fighting skill are great."**

"I don't understand Kyuubi then how did he get them."

"**The villagers. You didn't notice it but he was still bleeding when you woke up. He had gone out earlyer for a walk his dreams are still keeping him awake."**

Sakura shouts out quickly. "Why would the villagers attack him. why."

Kyuubi replies in a low almost sad tone. **"Because they only see me. Not him. They see him as the Kyuubi not the boy protecting them from the Kyuubi."**

"Thats horrible."

"**If I could get out I'd tear these villagers apart not because I dispise them but because the way they treat the kit."**

"Tell me Kyuubi how can I help Naruto-kun" Sakura says in a desperate voice.

"**Stop him from breaking down. If you don't then I'm afraid he'll end up throwing his life away"**

Sakura starts to feel the tears well up behind her eyes. "Where is he tell me."

Inner Sakura turns to her. **"Easy Sakura. Running up to him and boping him on the head for thinking stuiped thoughts won't help."**

Sakura smacks her inner self. "How dare you think I would do that I'm not that dim witted. I know better than that."

Inner Sakura shakes her head. **"Oh so I know nothing about you. Listen to me Sakura I know reguardless of what you think your going to do now your just going to get angry at him for upseting you and making you worry its just your personality. You don't have a clue whats running threw his head and you arn't going to help unless you listen to us."**

Sakura grits her teeth knowing full well that her inner self is right she would probably get pissed at him for making her worry at that would just cause her to yell at him and probably make him close up the though makes tears streem down her face. "Fine. Tell me how can I help please."

Inner Sakura speaks clearly. **"Sakura, Its simple show him how much he means to his friends. Show him that he does exist. That everyone still needs him. Right now he questions his meaning. His goal for protecting the village is over. Only reason he still stands if for you. He wants you to be happy. Right now he's planning a lone attack on the strongest of the enemy villages. You must give him a reason to stay. You must make him relize that you aren't just marrying him cus you feel alone and want to repay him for bring Sasuke back. You need to make him relize that you LOVE him."**

Sakura nods her head. "I have a plan. Can you tell me where he's at."

"**Ontop of the of the 4th head." **Growls Kyuubi as he rejects Sakura from the mindscape

---------------Naruto's Apparment----------------

Sakura leaps up from the bed. "Knowing that knuckel head the only way to show him he's the one that I hold in my heart is to actually show him." Sakura smiles slightly as she hops into the shower. Quickly letting the water bath over her she lather and rinses quickly. She walks to her closet pulling out her trademark outfit and her red headband. She also grabs her old blue forehead protecter.

---------------------------------

utoh whats going to happen quickly next chapter or you won't find out.


	10. Tempers Fly emotions run wild

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

------------------Exaims Trainning grounds----------------

The trainees gather around in the same stadium used for the chunin exames. The total of only 150 shinobi gather in the stadium along with a few local villagers intreseted in whats been going on the last few days.

Ryo and Yuki stand in the center. "Yuki where's Naruto and Sakura."

Yuki shrugs her shoulds. "I'm not sure but Sakura said they would be late to procced without Naruto. She also asked me to reserve Sasuke for her as her opponite."

Ryo nods his head as he raises his hand silencing the crowds. "SILENCE, SILENCE PLEASE. I have been just notified that my assistant will not be showing up on time for now. So we are going to procceed foward without him. The first match is Kakashi VS Gai. Remeber."

Kakashi and Gai jump down from the audiance as Ryo addresses both of them in a loud enough tone for the crowd to hear. "Kakashi, Gai, This is a solo match between one another since you both are Jonin. You can use anything and everything to kill your opponite only after one of you is unable to fight will the match be stopped. By ether me or Yuki Please deactivate your restriction seals."

Ryo and Yuki jump out of the way shouting. "Begin."

Within moments a blur of punches and kicks swirl around the stadimum at sound shattering speeds kicks and punches landing so powerful the crowd can feel the wind comming off.

--------------------------Hokage's Mountain-----------

"Naruto-kun there you are I've been looking for you all morning."

Naruto turns his head glancing at Sakura from the coner of his eyes. He returns his view back to the bottom of the drop off. "Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto says in a very low and sad voice.

Sakura walks up behind him. "Naruto-kun you going to watch the matches everyones really upset that your not there they wanted to show you how much they've grown."

Naruto shakes his head looking at the sunrise. "No Sakura-chan I don't want to watch it."

Sakura sits down next to him. "Why not Naruto-kun. You always rooted and cheered your friends on before why not now."

Naruto looks down at his hand clenching and opening over and over. "I just don't feel like it today."

Sakura grabs his hand holding it in hers. "Naruto that doesn't sound like you whats wronge. why so sad. All your friends are really deppressed with you not showing up."

Naruto keeps looking down. "Sakura-chan. Please I really don't want to go."

Sakura squeezes Narutos hand tightly. "Naruto I think if you don't go you'll beat yourself up all day over missing it. I'm not going to let you ruin everyones day because you are sad. Even if I have to tie you up and drag you their."

Naruto looks up at Sakura the sadness still reflecting in his eyes. "Sakura... why are you so insisting on me going."

Sakura lets out a small smile. "Because your friends are counting on you to root for them. Your missing Kakashi-sensei fight as we speak."

Naruto smiles slightly. "Kakashi can put on a good show. But I'd rather sit here and watch the sunrise."

Sakura shakes her head no as she embraces Naruto tightly. "Well if thats the case I'm not leaving your side. I'll skip my fight too."

Naruto looks at her confused. "Sakura-chan why. Didn't you say you wanted to get back at Ino for the last time she fought you."

Sakura laughs. "I did say that but I'd rather be with someone I love rather than smashing Ino face in."

Naruto places his hand on her head. "Sakura-chan are you okay. I mean this Ino your talking about and giving her up for ME of all people."

Sakura gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and smiles. "Naruto. How many times have you given up things you wanted to do just to be around me. If I'm not mistaking more than any normal person would ever dream of giving up. Besides your going to be my husband in a few days."

Naruto looks down. "About that... I don't think we should I mean I don't want you to marry me because you feel obligated too it."

Sakura shakes her head. "Naruto-kun I know I accepted it when I was scared out of my mind and just wanted someone to latch onto but I am not going threw with it because of that. I'm marrying you because whenever I turn around your there to make me happy. You make me feel complete when we hang out. I lost you once out of my own foolishness and stuipdy I was so blind I didn't see it was you I really loved. It was only when I was left behind when you went after Sasuke so many times only to return at the hospital half dead. Even when you where there you'd act like you where fine. You kept saying you'd bring Sasuke back for me. Then when you left with Jiraiya I felt alone. I hadn't felt that lone since the days before you befriended me. I felt truely incomplete like part of myself was gone. Never once when Sasuke was gone did I feel that alone. Yet I still chased after Sasuke like a fool and it was my foolishness that caused me to loose you a 2nd time." Sakura looks down Narutos hand.

"When they told me that you where dead I thought I was never going to be happy again. I mean sure I had Sasuke back but he never came close to the happiness I lost when you went missing. The only thing that kept me alive was that they couldn't find your body and it was possible you where still alive. I got so deppressed that Tsuande-sama forbid anyone from telling me the results in fear that if they did find you dead that I'd take my own life. To tell you the truth if they did I would have taken it too." A tear runs down Sakura's face as she begins to cry.

"I can't live without you Naruto-kun I can't not because your someone to cry with or someone that always watchs over me. Not even because you are a childhood freind but because if I lost you I'd loose part of myself. Part of my heart. A part that I would never get back never heal never be replaced. Without you I can't live Naruto-kun."

Sakura burries her face into Narutos chest crying hard. Leaving Naruto slightly stunned but he wraps his arms around Sakura and rubs her back. "I never knew you cared so much about me Sakura-chan." Sakura looks up at Naruto with her emerial green eyes staring back into his deep blue eyes. They lock in a very passionte and loving kiss just holding each other for the moment only caring about one another.

Several moments pass as they watch the sunrise holding each other in there arms untill Naruto looks down to see Sakura asleep in his lap. _"Maybe things arn't what I've been making them out to be. Maybe things really are good." _

----------------Chunin Stadimum Mid afternoon----------------

Ryo and Yuki gather down at the bottom of the stadium with an exhaused Temari leaning against her fan. Off in a corner lays a passed out Lee. Yuki quickly retrives Lee and slumps him over her shoulder nodding her head to Ryo.

Ryo pounds his fist against his chest clearning his throat. "Winner of this round goes to Temari" Temari nods her head as she falls to the ground passed out. Quickly surrouned by Gaara and Kankuro. Ryo smiles at them. "Don't worry she's not dead she just used up alittle to much Chakra she will be okay in a few moments."

Ryo looks around. _"Dam it where is Naruto and Sakura. Sakura's round is up next." _

Ryo looks to the crowd. "The next round begin shortly but first we will take a break to allow everyone to grab something to eat, drink and use the restrooms."

Ryo looks up at the sky which as become dark and clouded. _"We can't wait long its not a wise idea to swing around metal object not jump high into the air during a lightning storm. Any dumbass will tell you lightings bad"_

-----------------Hokage mountains-----------------

Naruto looks up at the sky. "Its going to rain looks like the rounds might have to end early... Ryo's probably really pissed I'm not there I was supposed to help move the wounded out of the ways... Yesh Yuki's probably going to have my head as well."

Sakura looks up at Naruto from his lap. "Well. Why don't we go to it then."

Naruto nods his head. "Alright, Alright. We will go as soon as you wake up enough."

--------------------Chunin Stadium--------------------

Ryo clears his thoat. "Everyone this next round will be the last round untill after the storm dissappers." Ryo looks to the sky one last time. "Without Further ado Sasuke Uchiha please come down."

Ryo look at Sasuke when Naruto finally appears beside him with Sakura in his arms. Naruto gives of a very goofy smile. "Sorry for being late Ryo I had to talk with Sakura for abit."

Ryo nods his head. "Fine whatever the point is you made it in time."

Naruto looks at Ryo. "What you mean."

Ryo points to Sasuke. "Sakura will be fighting Sasuke. It was upon her request."

Naruto looks at Sakura who smiles. "I wanted to fight Sasuke-teme because I need a challenge. I obvously can't fight you now can I." Sakura lets out a small giggle.

Ryo just shakes his head. "Sis you sure. I can assign Naruto to fight him."

Sakura nods her head. "Yes brother. I want to bash sasuke face in for how he treated Naruto. Not to mention the fact that he made me blind to the truth."

Ryo just nods his head. "Okay whatever your choice. Naruto Since these are your teammates I'm going to leave you to judge." Naruto nods his head as Ryo vanishes. Naruto looks to the crowd.

"Uchiha Sasuke Vs Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke shouts at Naruto. "Dobe whats the meaning of this. You know I'm supposed to fight You."

Naruto shakes his head. "Don't worry Teme Sakura will be more than an equal match for you besides I'm sick of your **chidori** and **chokuto**."

"Alright everyone I know you were suspecting Me vs Sasuke but its going to be Sasuke vs Sakura."

Naruto turns to Sakura. "Sakura-chan remeber this is an anything goes match. so watch out and here take this its special to me and helps me in battle so I want you to have it."

Naruto takes off his Katana handing it to Sakura who just smiles and accepts the gift. "Are you sure Naruto-kun I thought this was your special Katana."

Naruto nods. "It is my special katana and your my special person they belong together Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiles as she latches it onto her back before turning to Sasuke who looks very board she replaces her red forehead protecter with her blue one handing it to Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's voice echos out. "Begin."

Within moments Sakura takes off dashing towards Sasuke who simply catches and pivots her punch. tossing her hard into he wall. He then quickly follows up with his **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **Sakura takes the full impact of the blast quickly falling to the ground. She hears Sasuke shout out.

"See Naruto. I told you she was not match."

Sakura struggles to her feet as she speaks in her head. _"Dam Sasuke's good. So fast too. before I knew it I went from throwing a punch to being on the reciving end of his Katon."_

"_**Well isn't that just a shame. Already getting beatup by Sasuke-teme I figured you'd have lasted alittle better."**_

Sakura lets out a sigh as she stumbles to her feet. _"He's got that dam Sharingan. I can't even get close to him."_

"_**Well dumbass of course you can't get near him unless you use your eyes. The Sharingan traces the most likely pathroutes something takes consiously. As where your eyes trace every possible path and relay it to you subconsouly. The greatest downfall of the Sharingan is you have to think about whats going on. Then react."**_

"_Right... Okay give me my power but I do have one question."_

"_**What would that be."**_

"_Will it mess up my senses and body like the Sharingan messes up a persons eyesight."_

"_**Nope. See our powers are prexcisting in all human bodies. Only thing we actually do is take the resistance off. You can already see, feel, smell, taste, hear as good as when you use the pure instinct. The only problems you may have is if you use if for days to weeks on end. The result of that is headachs and sometimes a numb feeling for abit. but that all fades away. Just use Pure Instincts when you want to just never forget to let your body rest."**_

"_Okay. Well activate alittle of it."_

Sakura rises to her feet as she hears Sasuke ramble on. "Come on give up Sakura. your not going to beat me. Don't be like the dobe."

Sakura steadys herself as the rain begins to downpour. "Sasuke don't make fun of my husband. I've only just begun."

Sasuke shakes his head as he takes his fighting stance. "Fine come on dobe wife."

Sakura shuts her eyes smiling slightly. "With pleasure."

Sakura opens her eyes as the flash blue. She coldy stares down Sasuke she slowly begins walking closer and closer keeping a emotionless pissed off look on her face. She suddenly slams her fist into the side of Sasukes face sending him flying backwords. He lands on his feet in shock.

"You demon whore how'd you do that."

Sakura pops her knuckes. "What the fuck did you just call me. I've never disrespected you. Your starting to piss me off Sasuke."

Sasuke dashes towards Sakura bashing her in the face before dropkicking her down. "Take that you bitch no one strikes me." Sasukes foot impacts the ground as he sees Sakura standing to the side.

"Sasuke that is it. I'm sick of you insulting Naruto and insulting me. This time I'm not going to hold back."

Sasuke jumps back activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Bring it on bitch."

Sasuke dashes at Sakura as she doges his blows swinging back as he counters and blocks back they flips over one another nether managing to land a blow. Sasuke finally gets pissed and jumps back. "Fine kami you just as annoying as the dobe. I don't know how your blocking my blows but this will solve it."

Sasuke releases his curse seal all the way to level two as withing moments he is across the feild slinging Sakura around. Sakura rises to her feet. "Heh, Looks like I can't hold back anymore. Its time to go all out Sasuke. This time you'll see my real power."

"_I want to use it alittle more."_

"_**Cha about dam time. That guys getting preatty cocky release your hedge so you can use your tail agianst him too."**_

"_Right"_

Sakura closes her eyes as she suddenly surrounded in a puff of smoke releasing her Hedge. Her tail sweeps down below her legs. "Come if you dare Sasuke." Sakura whispers out as she feels the wind shift. The rain beating down upon her skin the cold yet soothing feeling she can hear each raindrop crashing agianst the ground down to Saskue heartbeat. Even smell Sasukes sent in the rain tattered air.

"My, My Sasuke-kun you've been drinking haven't you maybe thats why your acting like a little bitch."

Sasukes spits on the ground. "So what if I have not like it matters against a bitch like you besides the only way you would ever be able to sleep with me is if I was drunk maybe you should try you luck oh wait I'd never sleep with a weakling like you even if I was drunk."

Sakura lets out a sigh. "Your such a dumbass I'm glad your not the last heir of the Uchiha clan cus if you where they'd all be rejects."

Sasuke becomes more and more enraged. The crowd stands in awe as they watch the events unfold. Suddenly a flash of lighting strikes the ground hitting the spot Sakura was in as she appears behind Sasuke she begins slaming her fist over and over into Sasuke he flips around blocking her with his wings as he starts punching back bearly striking her over and over he swings before taking into the air and casting his Katon once again. "Whats wrong demon whore why don't you have your eyes open I'm quiet curious."

Saskura grins. "You really want me to open them. You really want to see fear."

Sasuke smiles. "You can't scare me."

Sakura laughs as she slowly opens her eyes instead of revieling her jade green eyes the reviel a ice cold blue hazed as if they where just glass.

Saskue smiles. "Heh your just the slut I though you where. Seems like mating with the demoned fucked up your appearanced as well as your eyes."

Sakura lets out a deep cold laugh. "Heh your really starting to tick me off. I was going to not kill you but if your going to be this annoying then I have no choice."

Sakura begins casting handseals as she bites down on her thumbs she slams them down on the ground drawing out several seals. Inner Sakura syncs with in her shouting at the same time _**"PURE INSTINCT." **_ she shouts at the top of her lungs as her body glows for a few seconds with blue chakra the water around her begins to shift as unknown wind blows her hair. "First I'm going to rid you of them stuiped wings. Uchiha" she says in a very murderous tone as she draws out Narutos katana she focuses her chakra into the blade she begins to control the rain about her. Sending it spikes towards Sasuke. who doges ever single spike he looks down at her as he suddenly feels chills running down his spine. He suddenly feels the needle like raindrops tear into his hand wings causing him to fall towards the ground but before he even hit he sees Sakura underneath him kicking him into the air she performs somthing close to the primary lotus kicking him high into the air she then yanks him down by his clothes allowing herself to launch herself off of him even higher she rises high into the air shutting her eyes she lets her mind float freely with the rain for a few moments she relishes the bliss of the wind against her skin the smell of the water falling threw her hair the taste of the blood in her mouth the her body kicks in upon decent she grabs hold of the katana. **"DECENDING DRAGON!!!!"** within moments she has her sword out crashing against the ground. Shatting the ground into small peices she rises to her feet only to see Ryo holding a trembling Sasuke the look of fear plastered into his soul. Blood drippiing of Ryo's arm which seemed to have made only small contact with her sword but the bone is clearly shattered as it splinters out threw his flesh. Ryo speaks to Sakura in a almost happy tone.

"Sister control yourself. Sasuke has obvously lost. I'm going to put him down try to resist the urge of killing him. Besides he reeks of piss. I can't stand him so close" Ryo chuckles as he begins to set Sasuke down as he falls to his knees within seconds trembling from fear. Ryo smiles. "Well done I don't think he will be insulting you anymore if he even talks."

Sakura nods as she sheaths the sword. Naruto quickly approches her with a smile. "Nice job Sakura-chan but you just scared about everyone in Konoha."

Sakura smiles. "He really pissed me off."

Yuki grabs her brother by the back of the shirt hosting him up. "Sasuke I'm horribly ashamed of you. You don't even have the right to call yourself an Uchiha from this day foward your Sasuke the loser. Untill you learn to watch your mouth and control your additued you will be stripped of your Uchiha name. And yes I have the right too I'm the eldest female of the faimly. You insulted a close friends of mine and his wife. Untill you learn to applogize. You will also be stripped of the Sharingan." She turns to Ryo. "Ryo come we have to take away the Sharingan from this dumbass. Here I had hopes for him." She turns to Naruto. "Naruto. I'll see you this evening. Please take care of the rest of the event I have to also tend to Sasuke wounds."

No sooner than she finishes does Sasuke let out a spine shrilling scream as deep gashes open up all over his body from where he was bearly pulled from the attack.

Naruto laughs. "Geez Sakura-chan you have more devistanting desending dragon than Ryo remind me to tell Baa-chan to stop teaching you that strenght manipulation."

Sakura giggles as she grabs Narutos arm. "In your dreams besides I could see you up there you were about to take his head if I didn't cripple him."

Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Okay, Okay I confess I was getting preatty pissed. I can take insults but I don't like it when your insulted."

Sakura nods. "I think he had alittle to much to drink last night I dout he ment it."

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Yeah sure well I better finish this event."

"Fellow Shinobis due to weather we shall put off the even till sunset. Those that have already participated do not have to return but may choose to do so at there own will."

The crowd remains silent still trying to peice together what exactly happened. Naruto turns to Sakura. "Lets go see Baa-chan I know she's dying to talk to you after witnessing what you just did." Sakura nods her head as the both leap onto the Hokage box seating. Tsunade stares at Sakura.

"... Sakura... What the hell did you just do. How the hell did you perform that move. More importatly how the hell did you know it."

Sakura smiles rubbing the back of her head. "Well you see Tsunade-sama. I don't quite know how I know how to perform certain moves. They just appear in my head and I do them. Then to answer what I did I released my bloodline. and finally I beat Sasuke because he was being a jerk."

Tsunade just nods still not understanding when Naruto smiles. "Baa-chan. You might want to go to the hospital and treat Ryo's arm he's preatty good with healing cuts and some major wounds. But I know he can't fix his arm himself. He's never tried before but then agian he's never been on the recieving end of that attack."

Tsuande just nods give a deep sigh. "You two are buying me drinks tonight and going to explain it all."

Naruto and Sakura both groan. "But we are almost broke thanks to the wedding."

Tsuande just wavers her hand. "I don't care. I'll take it out of your mission pay see you tonight." She quickly vainishes leaving Sakura and Naruto sweat droping. "She so totally ditched us to get out of paying for drinks." Sakura points to the distance as Naruto nods his head.

"Well Sakura-chan what now we need to avoid all our friends cus the are going to ask us what happend." Naruto states as he looks to see a still stunned crowd.

Sakura frowns as she closes her eyes then opens them to reveil her green eyes. "Can we act like nothing happen."

Both of them laugh as Naruto points to the Arena. "Yeah that gigantic creater was caused by the rain." Sakura laughs even more. as she holds on tighter to Naruto she suddenly feels faint suddenly passing out.

---------------------Inside Sakuras mind------------------

Sakura looks around noticing she's in her mindscape she quickly sits down at the edge of the water staring in at it. She suddenly hears the voice of her Inner Self.

"**Sorry about knocking you our Sakura but that move you just performed drained you of Chakra preatty good."**

Sakura looks back to see her Inner self smiling at her. "Your preatty cheer lately. kami why do I feel so exhusted even here."

Her Inner self giggles. **"Well the reason you feel exhausted is because that was the first time using your bloodline. 2ndly because even though your not supposed to feel anything but normal in here. You've worn yourself out so much that even your mind is tired. You haven't learned any of your faimly moves like you just performed. You only performed that because you had the limited knowledge already in your head. Tsunade tought you how to manipulate Chakra into your fist and the seals on the sword allow you to channel chakra into its blade and handle. Thus you just combine them. I'll admit I had alot to do with you performing it yet you still performed it wronge and thus drained almost all of your chakra and your mental thought but you should be back awake within a day. I'm not going to let you miss the wedding I think I'll look cute in a wedding dress don't you."**

Sakura smiles and nods. "So how do I learn my faimly moves so I don't mess them up so bad."

Inner Sakura laughs. **"I'm so glad you asked. Well your brother knows a majority of the moves and infact he has taught all he knows to Naruto. Though Naruto doesn't have our faimly bloodline that doesn't matter because Naruto has Kyuubi which has almost an infinite supply of Chakra. So you have two choices. Learn from your brother or learn from Naruto. Since I have access to Naruto's mind I'll be updating his list of our faimly moves to complete it but I warn you he won't have good experiance with the new ones I add. So I suggest you learned the secrect blood art moves he hasn't taught Naruto from him. Because if I'm correct those are the only ones he hasn't taught Naruto and he can't teach Naruto untill your married and have your first child. thus techincally making him blood related to the faimly. Oh and wake up sleepy head you didn't drain so much Chakra you needed to sleep for several hours. I will just take me while to replenish my chakra. I restored it to 60 percent for you but I'm down to 40 percent hopefully after tonight you'll be at 100. It will take over a day or me. So please don't use that move again its bruital on your chakra untill you learn how to control the chakra to a more consentrated point instead of scattering it."**

Inner Sakura stands up. **"Well thats all I wanted to say. Bye bye Sakura thanks for handding that Sasuke what he rightfully deserved."**

-----------------------------------------------------Naruto Apparment-------------

Sakura opens her eyes too Naruto in the kitchen preparing some ramen.

"Hey Naruto-kun can you make me some too."

Naruto smiles. "Glad to see you awake Sakura-chan You've been out for almost 2 hours I need to go back to the arena after I eat."

Sakura nods. "Naruto-kun I love you."

Naruto smiles. "I know Sakura-chan. I love you too."

Sakura grabs the Ramen Naruto hands to her taking in the smell she gives a smile_ "Chicken my favorite thank you Naruto-kun."_ She whispers inside her minds when suddenly she hears Narutos voice. **"Anything for you Sakura-chan. Hey seems like I can hear your thoughts again." **Sakura smiles as she eats. _"So you can Naruto-kun."_

----------------------Chunin Arena Sunset-------------------

Naruto stands in the center with Sakura in the crowd. Naruto smiling on the group.

"Everyone we just a have a few rounds left. Including my match which will signify the ending of todays events I hope you all enjoy the rest of the evening."

------------------Late that night----------------

The Stadium is light by torches casting a red amber glow down onto the stadium floor Naruto stands locked in his battle stance. He stares down. Ryo who has his left arm completely covered in badages Ryo smiles. "Naruto-kun give me a good fight okay."

Naruto responds with a simple "Hai" As he draws out his sword his eyes narrow down scanning Ryo's body. Ryo turns to the masses. "Everyone may I have your attention. This last match will consist of Me, Naruto and Yuki. This is a match to show you what the end result of your trainning will be like. So we will not hold back anything against one another. Please stay in your seats."

Ryo, Naruto and Yuki turns to the Hokage bowing Ryo shouts out. "We hope you enjoy the show Hokage-sama. Please keep the barrer up as tripal thickness Jiraiya."

Ryo then turns to the 2 before him. "Its been a honor working with you."

Yuki and Naruto responds at the same time. "And a honor with you."

The three begin circling around the amber light stadium. Slowly analizing one another preparing for the first move. Over and over they move picking up more and more speed untill they reach a sprinting speed. Within moments the hawk like circle breaks apart as they dash into the center in a almost dance like state fliping and manovering with a gracefulness to their steps. Ryo leaps up striking down horzinatly at Naruto who blockes it evenly as Ryo flips over his head once their swords lock he kicks off Narutos back trusting towards Yuki who doges to her left only to see Ryo casing a one handed Katon at her face she jumps back landing next to Naruto she swings as he ducks he pivots around on his heel trusting straight up he misses her face grazing her check she begins casting a earth style jutsu causing Naruto to leap back from her to a nearby tree on the edge of the stadimum as the ground begins turn to sand as a sand hand dashes at Naruto who leaps away as it explodes. Naruto starts casting hand seals _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(Water Dragon)

Only to have his dragon countered by Ryo's _**Katon: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. **_ (Flame Dragon) Sending a large fire dragon towards the water dragon as they clash steaming into a large cloud of steam. The fight pours on heavy as Ryo hops up past the cloud of steam using it for cover his voice rings out. **"Desending Dragon."** He comes down crashing hard sending Naruto and Yuki flying hard to oposite ends. Naruto rubs his head. _"Dam even without his left arm and my distance I still felt his chakra in that attack. Fox give me 2 tails."_

Naruto hears a growls in his head as the fox injects its Chakra consuming Naruto's body in red demonic chakra. Naruto Dashes at Ryo who activates his Pure Instinct. The impact of their chakra can be felt booming threw the air as Naruto tosses Ryo against the barrer slaming a red _**Fūton: Rasengan **_at Ryo's chest as he bearly holds back the Rasengan with his right arm it slowly gets closer and closer to his chest. Ryo smirks. "I see your getting serious guess playtimes over."

Ryo grabs hold of the sword with his bandaged left hand using both hands he sends Naruto and his Rasengan flying into the air. Ryo falls onto his knees as he cast hands seals in blood. **"Blood Art Number 1 Rising Sun." **Ryo release his hedgen using his tail as a spring. combinding the pushing power he launches himself into the air slicing away at Naruto only to reveil that Naruto replaced himself with a clone. "Shit." Ryo screams out as he feels Naruto slam his sword threw Ryo's chest just below his lung Ryo smiles. "Glorious. THE BLOOD IS GLORIOUS." Ryo screams out as he swats Naruto away with his tail he doges Yuki's attack as she lands on the wall returning again this time using her sharingan she cuts across Ryos side but recives a devestaing cut across her side as she passes. Ryo lands on his feet as he smiles. "Its been along time since I've bleed since I've been wounded... It feels so warm... The blood feels so warm HURT ME MORE." Suddenly Ryo's tails sweeps across his wound as it etches several seals onto the ground they glow as they activate Ryo grins. **"Blood Art Number 5 Soul summon." **Suddenly a exact clone of Ryo appears beside him. The clone smirks as the two rush towards Yuki almost over whileming her with at barrage of swords swings. The only thing that keeps her alive is her Sharingan as she doges and blocks over and over. Naruto swings for Ryo's clone only to draw it away from Yuki the clone dashes at Naruto who has now releases his 3rd tail swinging them at the clone who swiftly doges the tails coming in close it swinging over and over Naruto smirks as he lets the sword impale him threw the arm using the wound to lock the clone up as his tails shread the clone apart causing blood to spray all over Narutos face and clothes. Naruto jams his sword into the ground as he relizes his chest was torn open some how by the clone. "I'm done Ryo I'm too wounded to continue." Naruto sits himself on the ground letting out a deep sigh. _"So he finally did learn how to soul summon. Dam that things a bitch." _Naruto speaks in his mind as Sakura responds

"_Whats soul summoning." _

Naruto shakes his head. _"I forgot you can hear my thoughts hahaha. Well it summons out the inner soul inside you. But unlike a normal summon it requires blood to use. Using blood makes a even stronger clone one that isn't destoryed when you damage it. Instead you have to kill it just like a person. Basically you would summon your Inner self to help you fight Sakura-chan."_

"_Ohh. I see okay but are you okay Naruto-kun"_

"_Yeah Sakura-chan I gave up so I wouldn't spend to much chakra or get to badly injured." _Naruto exclaims as he watchs Ryo and Yuki dual it out.

Without his clone Ryo evenly spares with Yuki both striking towards one another with amazing yet pinpoint accurate strikes. Ryo jumps back agian as his tail draws more symbols this time on his body. **"Blood Art Number 2 Wolf pelt" ** Ryo skin becomes covered in fur as he moves alittle more swifter and ferious he bleeding becomes less as he swings with even more power in his katana. Yuki jumps back agianst the wall. **"Amaterasu" **(Flames of the sun god. The black flames Itachi used to escape Jiraiya)Large black flames erupt from her mouth as she showers Ryo who within seconds cast another blood art leaping away. **"Blood Art Number 3 Transformation." **Using his tranformation he bearly escapes the flames but as the crowd looks on they no longer see Ryo but a pitch black 4 legged wolf. Its deep blue yet ferce eyes sparkal back. Blood dripping down from his fangs. He dashes at unsee able speeds Yuki just bearly able to doges his charges as each pass clips her arms and legs she lets out a groan of pain feeling his chakra burn into her flesh she strikes her sword into the ground. "I surrender." She mumbles out Ryo stops his assult as he nods his wolf head. Without using seals he speaks again. **"Blood Art Number 4 Transformation Release." ** Ryo arise from his wolf forum. He falls down onto one knees panting. "HAHAHAH. Now that is what I call a good fight I had to use Half my arts." Ryo turns to the Hokage bowing. "This round is over. Results-" before he can even finishes he passes out quickly checked on by the medical team. Naruto looks to see Sakura running towards him she performs her medical jutsu to help speed up the healing of his chest. She gives him a hug. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything too recklass."

Naruto laugh. "Awe Sakura-chan we where just having fun." Instead of bashing over the head for stuipdity she lays a kiss on his lips. "Lets get out of here Naruto-kun." Naruto nods. His head.

Up high in the stands Gaara looks on with a smirk on his face. "So Kankuro what do you think. Has Konoha have something to be feared."

Kankuro chuckels. "Nope. But I'm impressed. Even Temari impressed me. Everyone is improving greatly. We will be defended well when the times of war comes."

Gaara nods his head. "My mind is made up for sure."

Kankuro groans as he sees Temari behind him she smiles. "So what did you two think of todays show." she asks

Gaara nods his head. "I think... Uzimaki is right we need to start training the Suna shinobi's as well. If he has that much strenght and skill yet still fears that Konoha will be destoryed then We do have a problem."

Temari nods. "The trainning is indeed hell. Once I finish mine I'll return to Suna with Shikmaru and we wil begin training the Suna. As agreed to in the plan."

Gaara nods. "Okay. I'd also like to particpate in this trainning"

Temari jaw drops before she recovers her thoughts. "You sure Gaara the trainning will break even you"

Gaara nods his head. "Yes. I'm going to send a message to Suna telling them I'll be training in Konoha to learn things to teach the Suna shinobi's"

Temari nods. "As you wish brother."

-----------------------------

Dundundun... Someone just got owned in the face... I'm sorry but I had to knock the Sasuke additued down a bit you know he would say stuff like that with his personality the way he is. So thought what the hell why not let Sakura bash his head in... But he can't die yet he has to get told by his sister and striped of his UCHIHA birth right that he's so proud of the series revolves around him and going crazy about it for ever still does.


	11. Trust and Wedding

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

-------------------- Late Saterday evening at the Uchiha compound-----------------

Naruto and Sakura stand outside the compound gates giving a breif shout out. "Yuki we have arrived."

Yuki opens the doors with a big smile on her face leading the two into a rather oldfasion style house. Naruto turns to Yuki. "Why did you ask us to come here."

Yuki smiles as she invites her guest to sit down. "Well Sasuke has said a few things today and wants to applogize. He will be here shortly."

Yuki disappers into the kitchen as she returns with some tea. Moments later Sasuke walks threw the outside door looking to Naruto then to Sakura his face slightly sad but still keeping his cold expression. "Naruto, Sakura I'm glad you could both make it."

Sakura and Naruto glare harshly at Sasuke as he looks down at the ground trying to avoid there gaze. "I probably deserve your hatred." Yuki smacks her hand down. "No sense come sit down Onii-chan."

Sasuke looks his sister before taking a seat next to her. He still keeps his gaze at the floor. "I'm sorry about what I said." Sasuke says in a sincear voice.

Sakura lets out a deep sigh. "You have always been like a brother to Naruto and Me. We can't stay mad at you over words but please tell us why you said such cruel things"

Naruto smiles. "Thats right Sasuke. Explain why you insulted both me and Sakura-chan."

Sasuke looks to Naruto with sadness in his eyes as he lets out a deep breath. "Its not easy for me to express my emotions."

Yuki grabs Sasuke hand in a sisterly mannor. "Come on Onii-chan if you don't tell them then you won't ever get past it and your going to end up feeling just as you did before They are your friends we are all here for you."

Sasuke tries to fake a slight smile at his sisters support. "Well if you can't tell Karin's not here at the compound." Sasuke looks down at the floor. "I've been very mixed up lately and I took it out on both of you when I shouldn't have."

Yuki wraps her arms around her brother hugging him gently. As he continues. "Karin disappered yesterday. I've spent all day looking for her. All day. I still don't know where she is."

Naruto gives his famous toothy smile. "Ahh don't worry Sasuke we will find her. Thats a promise."

Sasuke smiles slightly. "You always do keep your promises Naruto you dobe"

Sakura smiles. "If her absence was what was bothering you could have told us about it. We all would have gladly helped search for her."

Sasuke frowns. "It doesn't seem like I'm strong enough to do anything now adays."

Naruto looks to Sasuke confused. "I don't get what you mean Sasuke. You've always been strong you still are strong."

Sasuke looks back down to the floor deppressed as Yuki speaks up. "Naruto, I've decided that I'm going to take Sasuke as my apprentice. Teach him how to really use the Sharingan."

Sasuke looks up at his sister extreamly confused and slightly shocked. She just smiles. "You have been using the Sharingan all wronge little brother. Not to mention You've left out our faimly blood moves."

Naruto nods his head. "Thats right. Every faimly with a bloodline has special moves to go alone with there bloodline. They counter act the weakness of the bloodline."

Suddenly there is a knock on the door as everyone looks at it confused. Sasuke though reconizing the knock dashes to the door slamming it open. His eyes sparkel as They reveil Karin with Ryo standing behind her. Sasuke wraps his arms around her embracing her tightly as if never wanting to let go. Ryo coughs to grab Sasuke attention.

"Don't hug her so hard Sasuke. She's still recovering."

Sasuke pulls back as he escorts Karin in to sit down. Ryo smiles "My Yuki its been almost 18 years since I've been inside the Uchiha compound might I come in."

Yuki nods her head. "Yes Ryo. Is technically part your house too you know."

Ryo nods as he slips off his shoes stepping in. "I found her unconsiuse near the East gate."

Sasuke looks to Karin. "Are you okay. I've been worried sick about you."

Karin nods her head very quietly. As she hugs Sasuke back just enjoying his touch.

Karin turns to everyone. "I'm sorry to have made everyone worry. I used way to much chakra in the battle trying to defend the gates. Ryo said I've been out for almost a two days."

Sasuke lets a tear roll down his cheek. "I though you might have died."

Karin shakes her head. "Nope, I'm an Uchiha's wife I'm not going to die that easy."

Sasuke lets out a smirk. But Karin keeps looking at her husband. "Sasuke-kun. I've gotta tell you something."

Sasuke look at her curious of what she's going to say. She smiles. "Well the Uchiha clan will be having a new members soon." She says in a heavenly tone.

Sasuke stares at her wide eyes with a big smile on his face. "You mean..." She cuts him off. "Yes, I'm pregenat"

Sasuke smiles then turns to Naruto and Sakura. "Can you two forgive how I acted durning the fight."

Sakura nods her head. "No need to keep angry when their is good news. So are you two comming to the wedding tomarrow."

Sasuke turns and looks at Karin then Naruto. "I belive we will be. Besides Naruto asked me to be his best man awhile back does that offer still stand dobe."

Naruto nods his head. "Yes it does teme. Just behave yourself."

Sasuke bows his head. As the group begins talking about the good news

Ryo can be heard snickering. "Great I had my right arm destroyed because of you and you all act like its nothing...Sigh."

--------------------------Wedding--------------

Tsunade had arranged for a Preist to come to Konoha and perform Naruto and Sakuras wedding. Everyone gathered that morning. Wearing their best dress clothes. Naruto wore a tuxedo and Sakura wore a pure snow white long kimono with pink sakura petals wraping around the Kimono. She wore a snow white vail covering her face which hide her blushing. Her hair was long and wavey obusly extended for this special occasion as it reach past her ass. She walked down the Isil looking at all her friends without turning her head every single person was smiling. Kakashi walked her down the isil then stood next to Naruto as his best man flanked by Sasuke and Shikamaru. She saw her bridesmaids Ino, Hentai and Shizune. The event was beautiful beyond words as the couple said their vows and resited poetry to one another. earning a few tears from the audiance. When all was said and done the couple got showered by rice and flowers as Naruto carried Sakura out bridal style.

At the reception at a very fine and fancy restant. Naruto complained about the lack of Ramen but was quickly silence by the old man Teuchi owner of Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Naruto. I know my ramens good but I could never make enough for this whole evening but as a wedding gift."

The old man pulls out a box inside contains a new kind of ramen. "I made something new for this occassion."

Naruto jumps up for joy but is quickly yanked down by Sakura who was sipping some tea giggling. "Some things never change about you Naruto. Behave please" She states giving him a very annoyed glare.

The even with freinds everything seemed to pass quickly everyone commenting on how preatty the Sakura looked. Jiraiya hands Naruto a special gift. "Here Naruto. I was instructed by your Father to give you this upon you becoming a man." Naruto accepts the scroll setting it aside and placing the small box in his pocket. "Thank you Ero-sennin" Jiraiya lets out an agravated sigh.

----------------------------

Awwwe so preatty. Much preatter in my head... But I don't to good with writing weddings thats why its so shitty. And Sasuke applogized and got his lover back. Now everyone happy Yes.

HEADS UP PORN NEXT CHAPTER. Yes its funny very very funny. But if you want to skip it you'll only miss some very crazy and haliarious jokes. I made is so you wouldn't miss the story plot. I know how some hate porn... I don't know why cus I love it I'm not ashamed. I'm a pervert and so are you.


	12. HoneymoonHotsprings

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

----------------------Honeymoon. Hotel Hotspring--------------

Naruto carries Sakura into the honeymoon sweet bridal style the room was arranged by Tsuande for their honeymoon. Naruto lays Sakura out onto the bed with a big fox grin plastered on his face. "So what now Sakura Uzumaki." He chuckels at the sounds Sakura gives a very evil grin.

"I need a hot bath." She giggles as she purs in a seductive tone. "Naruto-kun what about you."

Naruto frowns not catching onto her last comment. "Fine Sakura-chan."

Sakura giggles knowing full well that Naruto didn't get her statment. She hops off the bed. "I'm going to change I'll be right out."

Within moments she imerges in her trademark outfit. She turns too Naruto. "Naruto-kun change out of them clothes. Hurry up now." She smiles cutely

Naruto nods as to avoid angering her he returns from the bathroom wearing a pair of black pants and a skin hugging navey blue shirt showing off his fine toned chest and abs. Sakura forums an evil grin as she yanks Narutos hand. "Go to the baths I'm going to grab my shampoo and soap." Naruto frowns at the let down as he picks up his bag with all his bath supplies inside it. He heads out of the room.

Sakura lets out a giggle. _"He's such an Idiot at times. Its so cute."_ Sakura grins evily as she sits on the bed for a few moments. Once she finally heads down to the baths she asks the caretaker which bath is hers and Narutos.

She looks in to see Naruto still in the changing room but wearing a towel her jaw drops as she looks over Narutos body his thick broad shoulders his fine toned back the lines of his mucles show crips and clean his arm thick and evenly stacked. Not a inch of fat covers his body. She watches him walk out into the bath. She heres her Inner self rant.

"_**Cha. When did he get so god dam hot."**_ Sakura shakes her head as she enters the changing room. _"I don't know but for once your right." _She lets her mind wander on all the things she wants Naruto to do to her. She snaps her mind back as she begins changing into a towel smirking at the thought of Naruto's shock upon seeing her. Sure he's seen her in a towel before but only for a few seconds. Naruto was always modist to look away or shut his eyes. He had never seen Sakura naked nor tried to much to get her nude. It was one of the many things she respected and liked of him. But now she got to have all the fun she wanted.

Sakura slides the divider door that seperates the two of them open. She tries to hide her smile and laughter as she sees Naruto bolt out of the water. "Sakura-chan I'm sorry I didn't know you where going to use this one I'll leave." Naruto gets ready to leave when Sakura giggles slightly some of her pervertedness slip threw

"Naruto-kun don't you want to take a bath with your dear wife." She smirks very seductivly as Naruto looks around flustered and confused she walks into the water.

"Its perfect tempture don't you agree."

Naruto sits back in the water. "Yes... Its perfect." His eyes trace her up and down as he speaks. "Sakura-chan Nothing is more pefect than you."

Sakura giggles as she moves closer and closer causing Naruto to become flustered and nervous. "Sakura-chan w-w-what... what are you doing."

She purrs seductively. "Naruto-kun we are married now you don't have to be so modest."

She wraps her arms around Naruto whispering gently into his ear. "Besides the right man is right infront of me thats why I married him." She lays a kiss on his lips as she breaks from the kiss she grins even eviler knowing full well shes got his blood boiling.

Naruto smiles. "Sakura-chan... I love you."

Sakura smiles trying to hold back her giggles. "I love you too Naruto-kun. Now wash my back." She smirks at him handing him the bodysoap. She turns around sitting down infront of her. "Well. are you going to wash your wifes back or just sit their ignoring her."

Naruto looks at the bottle of bodywash then back to Sakuras back unsure what to do "Sakura-chan your not going to try and kill me are you."

Sakura giggles. "No Naruto-kun this time and everytime from now on its okay to touch me." She turns her head smiling at Naruto giving him reasurance that shes not going to bash his brains out.

Naruto smiles as he places the bodywash in his hands rubbing it against her back he feels how soft and smooth her milky white skin is just like silk he begins to relax more and more as his hands guide up and down her back she removes the towl letting him wash lower and lower in a massage mannor rubing each mucle in her back. He runs his fingers up and down her spin spending extra time on her shoulders. Sakura lets out a moan of approval. "More. Naruto-kun." She quivers out from her lips as she feels Naruto press up against her back. His hand traveling from her shoulders lower and lower to towards her soft firm breast he squeeze them in his hands as his index finger circles around her nipples as the grow incressingly erect. His breath lingers against the crook of her neck as she feels his whisker marked cheeks rub against her cheeks. Sakura's breathing becomes heavyer and heavyer as she feels her clit ach for attention. between her soft moans she manages to whisper out soflty. "Yes. More"

Sakura turns her head as she lays her soft lips against Narutos. She kisses him more lustfully her tongue running against Narutos bottom lip drawing out his as their tongues begins a wrestal for domanic of one another. Narutos right hand begins exploring Sakuras body as it rubs down her breast sliding towards her navel as his middle finger circles around the inside tickling Sakura before moving farther down his hands run over her neatly trimed pubic hair. She lets out a loud moan as his finger strikers her clit which by now is on fire begging for it to be rubbed. Naruto notices Sakuras moan as he presses his finger down against her clit slowly rubing circles with his index and middle finger. he slides his hand back and forth. Sakura moans again

"Mmmhm Naruto-kun. That feels so good."

Naruto rubs faster and firmer pressing down against her clit as his other fingers stroke her pussy lips. Sakura can handle the torment as she feels her climax building up deep inside. She screams out. "Kami Naruto thats so good I'm getting close."

Naruto takes this moment to slides his fingers into her pussy being careful not to break her with his fingers he runs them in a circle around the outer edge as she begins moving her hips begging for something to slam inside her pussy. Naruto turns her around as he lowers his mouth to her pussy he begins rubbing his tongue against the inside of her folds and inside her aching hole. Finally afew a few more long moments She climaxs. "Oh kami I'm cumming. I'm cumming." Sakura feels herself explode all over Narutos tongue as he licks up ever bit of her pussy savoring the sweet taste. She pants for her breath as she tries to catch it. She leans back into Narutos arms with a happy grin on her face she feels Narutos member pressing against her back she smiles.

"Oh dear me. It seems you've been a bit neglected." She purrs out in a sexy tone as her hands run down against Narutos chiseled abs. Her hands reaching the tip of Narutos member. She looks down as she tries to resist the urge to drool _"Kami Dam he's huge atleast 10 inches if not more." _Sakura smiles as she slowly moves her hand up and down Narutos shaft earning a soft moan from him. _"I think I'm going to enjoy tonight_" she smirks to herself as she slowly kisses down his chest moveing lower and lower towards his long hard dick. She pulls Naruto out of the water as he sits down on the edge she strides towards him on all fours she purrs seductivly. She runs her kisses up his thighs teasing him for quiet awhile before finally she wraps her tongue around his dick tasting it first before she slowly parts her lips sliding his dick into her mouth. She only manages to get a few inches in as she strokes the rest up and down. Naruto moans out. "Sakura-chan. It feels so good." She continues pumping her mouth up and down on his dick as she strokes the rest untill she feels him throbing agianst her mouth. Naruto growns out. "I'm close Sakura-chan." Hearing this just modivates her more as she slowly moves deeper on his dick sliding it to the back of her throat. Naruto groans again. "I'm cumming Sakura-chan" Sakura feels his hot sticky cum splash against the back of her thoat she tries to keep it all in her mouth but a small amount trickles onto her lips she pulls of his dick looking up at him with a grin she licks the cum off her lower lip with her tongue. She moves closer and closer rubing herself into his chest she sits down in his lap kissing him over and over very passionitly as their tongue wrestel one another. She feels his member growing hard once again pressing against her thigh. She give into her temptations as she breaks away from the kiss.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura says in a innocent and cute voice

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto responds still catching his breath from the kiss of a goddess.

"Fuck me. Fuck me now" She shouts out in a lustful and begging tone. Naruto simply nods his head as he places both his hands on Sakuras rounds silky smooth ass. He slowly places his rock hard dick against her dripping wet pussy lips he rubs the tip agianst her pussy soaking the tip of his dick in her jucies. He then begins lowering her down on his dick slowly at first inch by inch as he feels himself reach her barrier. He looks deep into her emeral green eyes waiting for her approval. She staires back deep into his eyes before noding her head. Naruto gives her a distracting kiss as he slames himself past her hymen filling her pussy with every single inch of his hard dick. Sakura lets out a small cry of pain as she feels her virginty taken away a small tear trickels down her cheek as Naruto breaks away from the kiss. "You okay Sakura-chan."

Sakura nods her head. "It just hurts alittle but don't stop continue please." She kisses Naruto wraping her tongue with his as Naruto proccedes to grind his dick in and out of her slowly at first then picking up the moment as they both begin working together grinding faster and faster untill she startes raising her hips up and down slaming herself up and down on Narutos long hard dick.

Sakura screams out loudly in her state of bliss. "Faster Naruto-kun Faster, Harder Yes, Yes fuck me, FUCK ME." Naruto complies with her commands as he slams his dick in and out as their hips collide together. They continue fucking for several long moments before they both come close to their climaxes Sakura is the first to scream out. "Kami, dam Naruto-kun your so fucking amazing. I can't take much more." Within a few moments Sakura archs her back thrusting herself up and down. "Cum inside me please Naruto-kun" She gasp again.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN" She feels herself explode all over Narutos hard dick as her walls constrict against Narutos shaft sending him over the edge. "I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN" He shouts as he explodes deep inside Sakuras pussy.

The couple doesn't stop they continue fucking very loudly for several hours untill the sunsets and well into the night. Finally Sakura falls against Narutos chest laying in a complete state of bliss. She's completely spent as she pants heavly with Naruto she smirks she lays a kiss on his cheek. "I'm hungry what about you."

Naruto nods. "Yeah you really know how to drive up a appitite."

They both giggle as they try to stand but find themselves unable to move for almost. An hour. Finally getting up they leave the bath completely forgetting about actually taking a bath they dress and head to the hotsprings cafe. Where Sakura grins as she orders the food to go. She turns to Naruto. "Up for another round Naruto-kun" Naruto chuckels at Sakura as they quickly scamper to their rooms with the food. Almost eating everything within a moment before launching themselves at each other for another round.

----------------Two days Later---------------

Screams and moans can be heard shouting threwout the Hotsprings as Sakura screams

"Faster, Faster, Fuck me Yes like that." Along with. "Deeper, Kami yes Harder, Deeper."

Naruto and Sakura scream over and over never stopping but for a few moments to eat.

Suddenly their door slams open to Reveil none other than a very annoyed Jiraiya. Sakura shreeks as she grabs the covers hiding herself with the sheet Naruto jumps up. "Ero-sennin what fuck are you doing here get out."

Jiraiya raises his hand blocking Sakuras chakra enhased pillow throws as she begins reaching grabing anything in Reach Jiraiya slams a silence seal on the wall placing alot of chakra in the seal he turns to Naruto and shouts out in a pissed off tone. "Chill Kids. I'm just here to do us both a big favor. I can't do my research with you two moan and screaming so loud that it could probably be heard all the way from Konoha. It scares of fthe girlies. This is a silencing seal. It will keep the noise to this room." Jiraiya slams the door shut. But within moments he can feel the tumping of the bed against the wall he lets out a deep sigh.

"Kami don't they ever stop. Well back to research." _"least at this rate I'll have plenty for the next addition of icha icha."_ Jiraiya smirks evily at his revenge skeem.

--------At the end of Honeymoon---------

Sakura steps out of the room fully dressed. Too see Tsunade. "I'm glad you could make it Tsunade-sama." Tsunade looks as Sakura slightly annoyed.

"Do I even really want to know why you called me to your honeymoon room."

Sakura blushes very deeply. "Well...erm... Its Naruto-kun... We... I mean... I bruised and broke his hips. I can't treat him because well... erm... I can't control myself."

Tsunade lets out a deep sigh. as she muses inside her head. _"Dam it. your going to break the poor boy. I wish I could get fucked that good."_

Tsunade walks in to see a bandaged Naruto his hips covered in bandages up on a pillow. "Baa-chan. Its so nice to see you."

A vain buldges from her forhead in slight annoance. But she drops it and begins treating Naruto's fractured pelvic and brusing she turns to Sakura with a sligh smile. "Sakura-chan you need to take it easy. When you break your husbands pelves then you need to accept you have a problem. I won't ever even dare speak about this for its more embrassing for me than it is for ether of you. But a word of advice from the wise. Super strenght in sex might be fun but its going to leave you sore for days." Tsuande chuckels as she turns to Sakura who can't seem to even take a few steps herself. Tsunade pats her student on the shoulder before whispering so only she can hear.

"Seeing how I dout both of you are going to be finished anytime soon. From what Jiraiya told me I'm going to extend your vacation for two more weeks everyone know you both deserve it." Sakura nods as she wobbles over to the door escorting Tsuande out the door. She quickly shuts it as Tsunade turns around feeling the vibrations. "Dam Sakura. Narutos not the demon you are." Tsunade chuckels as she walks away. Paying the clerk alittle extra. "Do me a favor can you bring them up somthing to eat once and awhile. They will also be staying for another two weeks I hope thats not a inconvinces" The clerk nods her head taking the money. "Not a problem at all. Now that they are quiet." Tsunade chuckels "where they that loud." The clerk frowns and nods her head up and down Tsuande looks back up the stares. "Thank kami Jiraiya rented the lower room. Poor man probably can't even sleep"

----------------------------

What you think FUNNY YES... And steamy heheheh. I can not spell check this chapter... because ummm well its kinda hard to pay attention to miss spellings when you eyes glue to every word because it plays so well in your head.


	13. Revenge

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

----------------Two Weeks later at the gates of Konoha-----------

Naruto and Sakua arrive at the gates completely refreshed. Accompanied by a completely worn out and tierd Jiraiya. The guards reconize it as them and let them enter Jiraiya turns to Naruto. "We have to all to head to Tsunades office."

----------------------Hokage's Office---------------------

Tsuande hears a knock at the door as Jiraiya walks in with the two shinobis in tow Tsuande stands up looking over Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya you look like you've come back from the dead what gives. You where supposed to be resting on the vacation." Tsunade smirks at her comment

Jiraiya flick his thumb at the the two behind him. "Because of them I couldn't get any real sleep. The only sleep I got caused me to fall out of the trees."

Tsuande smiles. "Well thats what you get for falling asleep in the trees. Now I want to take Naruto to his new home."

Jiraiya nods. "Naruto do you still have that scroll and key I gave you."

Naruto nods. "I wasn't to sure what the key went too but from the looks of the scroll its a barrier seal scroll."

Jiraiya nods. "Thats correct its the keys to your fathers estate. Both you and Sakura will need to apply your blood to the scroll so you can go in and out without the barrier rejecting you. Your father wanted me to give you the house once you married. The only people that have access to the house right now are your mother, me, Tsunade and Kakashi. Add who you wish to remove them from the list all you need to do is mark out their blood signature with ink."

Naruto nods his head as Tsunade and Shizue gather around Naruto. "Well Naruto we shall show you too your new home that way both of you can settle in before returning to your duties."

--------------------------Outside a old abandon looking house--------------------

Naruto looks up clearly reconizing the place as being a genjutsu. He pulls out the scroll as both him and Sakura sign their names in blood their blood causing the genjutsu to disapper before them. Naruto's eyes sparkal as he sees a rather large estate. He inserts the key to the front gate unlocking it before steping in he looks around to see a very large personal training ground to the right. On the left a large two story house. Jiraiya smiles.

"This is your fathers place his legacy he left to you besides Jutsu. He made us swear on our lives that we would not give this too you untill you had plans on starting a faimly. Now that your married. It is yours. Also while you where away Tsunade managed to dig up your old bank account your father left you. He had intended it to be used to raise you. But the Third in all his wisdom feared that if anyone knew you had so much money they would use you to get all your money. Which many villages tried none the less. It is also yours to help you raise your faimly you may spend it anyway you wish its I'd say about 6 million if not more." Sakura and Naruto both fall flat on their faces as Naruto tries to wrap his mind around the amount. He turns to Sakura. "What the hell I'm rich now too. I swear maybe Sasuke really did kill me. Cus I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the heavens and earth and now I've got my own house and so much money I don't know what I'll do." Jiraiya smiles. "Good things come to good people with time and my dear naruto you deserve every bit. Now explore your place"

Naruto nods his head as both him and Sakura release Kage bushins to scout the whole area. Jiraiya turns to Naruto. "Well Naruto I've got to get going. Great books don't publish themselves. Here takes these and place them about we all know you need them." With them words Jiraiya hands Naruto a dozen Silencing seals before vanishing in a gust of wind. Tsunade turns to Naruto. "I'll check by later I need to fill out both your return forums and all that funny paper work. Shizune feel free to stay and help Naruto around you know this place pretty well." Tsunade also dissappears. She turns to Naruto. "Why did Jiraiya give you so many silencing seals."

Both Naruto and Sakura look at each other and blush Naruto smiles a toothy grin. "You don't want to know mom. Besides this places is spectacular."

Shizune smiles. "Your father made it all himself. Follow me and I'll show you around."

Shizune leads both Naruto and Sakura around inside the house first they pass a sliding glass door which leads from the outside to the inside Kitchen the kitchen floor is a marbal finish with spectacular designs. From the kitchen to the rest of the interior they walk threw a sliding wooding door into the living room with two flights of stares the interior is a deep red wood very fine and polished. The stairs lead up to the left and right bedroom wings. There is a total of 6 guest rooms one baby room and One master bedroom. Threw out the house there are 4 bathrooms two downstairs and two upstairs. Each of the guest rooms is lined with diffrent color interior decorating and colors. The master bedroom is colored with deep colors of a fine cherry to crimson red mixed with a dark royal blue to navy. The ceiling is panted in the colors of the night sky with special seals that reflect the real night sky upon the ceiling as well as seals that change to sunsets and other views all simply activated on touch not consuming any extrnal chakra from ether of them. Both Naruto and Sakura gasp at the beauty of the room as Shizune smils. "I too think this room is your fathers finest work. The seals draw their powers from outside the house from the trees and everything. Thats why the landscape is so green and colorful. Everything was specificy designed to operate well with one another ingrace and hamony. Now follow me and I'll continue the tour."

Shizune leads them into a very large collective library the library is located between the two wings and it drives down into the ground making it a total of 3 stories the top is glass to allow lighting from the outside to filter in. The library is large and dusty the books filled with everything the mind can image. Outside the house is a very large training ground a small lake that is decorated in old japanise style cover with water lily flowers and sakura petals from Sakura trees that have been placed about. Even a whole section specificly sakura trees creating an enchanting looking area. There are hot tubs both inside and outside.

Shizune turns to Naruto and Sakura. "Well thats about all there is."

Naruto smiles. "Its amazing mom."

Shizune smiles back. "Thanks."

Sakura smiles as well. "So will you be staying with us too."

Shizune thinks about it for a moment. "Well I'm staying at the Hokage mansion but its your guys call. There is plenty of space in both places."

Naruto shakes his head as he looks about. "We want you to stay. This place is huge much to big for me and Sakura, Sakura your mom can stay too."

Sakura looks at Naruto then looks around before smiling brightly and noding her head. "I agree. much to big for us alone. Besides I bet brother would be happy to have his own place him and mom still don't get along at all."

Naruto laughs. "Hahah, Why can I see that to be so very true. Your mom can scare even me."

Sakura grasps Narutos hand. "Lets go get all our stuff then we can bring her here and show her the place and ask her what she thinks."

------------------Several hours later------------------

Several clones arrive carring luggage from both of them as the clones set the luggage in the appropiate places

Within another hours Naruto and Sakura arrive with Sarah Haruno Sakura's mom who has gladly accepted her daughters offer to move in under the conditions that she respects Naruto and all actions they comit.

Not long untill Tsuande sends Kakashi to tell Naruto to help Ryo at the trainning grounds. Naruto leaves giving Sakura a kiss and telling her to arrange the house how she wishes and too go shoping for food and anything else the house needs

------------------Training Ground 7--------------

Ryo and Yuki stand before a rather exhusted group of shinobis. Naruto arrives in a faint breeze as he turns to Ryo then looking at the shinobi's Naruto frowns slightly. "Ryo, What have you done I've been gone 3 weeks and they look like they are about to die."

Naruto feels Iruka, Hinata and Shikamaru clinging onto his leg as he looks down at them they mumble faintly "Praise Kami your back Naruto. Save us from this madman."

Naruto looks to Ryo. "I won't ask what you have been doing to them but give them a break. I really don't feel like terrorizing and torchering my poor friends today."

Ryo nods. "Fine all your friends are free to go. But I'm not done playing with that Gaara and Kankuro from Suna."

Suddenly two shinobi fall to their knees almost in tears Naruto can hear the faint words of. "We're doomed."

----------------------Next Morning----------------

Naruto wakes up to Sakura still sleeping on his chest. As he rises from from the bed sliding Sakura off him he notices a book betweened there tangled legs. "What the whats this." Naruto looks down at the gift wrapped book. He picks it up ripping the package off his eyes widen. The cover of the book reads _Icha Icha Paradise: True love explodes_ Naruto opens the book as his eyes widen with anger. His voice can be heard even with the silence seal. "ERO-SENNIN. YOU GOING TO DIE."

Far off in the distance Jiraiya gets a cold shiver.

Sakura bolts from her sleep startled by Narutos voice. "Naruto-kun whats wronge why did you yell."

Naruto looks to Sakura. "Sakura-kun... You don't want to know."

Sakura rubs her eyes. "Naruto-kun what do you mean what are you hidding behind your back."

Naruto forks over the book and plugs his ears as Sakura screams. "JIRAIYA. CHA I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU."

Far off in the distance Jiraiya feels a ringing in his ear and a very ice cold shiver down his spine signaling that he should get the hell out of town.

Shizune and Sarah barge into the room upon entering they feel almost supernatual over whelming killing intent. Sarah is the first to speaks as she can tell most of its comming from Sakura. "Sakura dear is something wrong."

Sakura turns to her mom not wanting to alert her to the book. "Nothings wrong mother me and Naruto need to go out for a moment can you leave while we change."

Both mothers nod their head slightly guessing that something wrong but do not dare wish to invoke the wrath of their children.

The couple quickly get dressed within moments are showered and and armed to the nail with weapons. As they dash out the house they are greeted by kakashi reading _Icha Icha Paradise: True Love Explodes_ Naruto looks at Kakashi holding back Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei how did you get that book."

Kakashi has such a wide smile that not even his mask can contain it.

"It was signed and gift wrapped left on my nightstand. The card read. _To my greatest fan I give you my greatest work. Before its even released on the stands this morning. _I can't belive it. The book is so wonderful so romatic, so humorus, so passionite, furious. It is truely a masterpeice beyond wonders."

Kakashi slowly backs away as he feels Sakura's anger growing. Her voice is razor sharp.

"Kakashi-senpai if you know whats good for your heath and eyes. You will burn that book."

Kakashi looks to see Naruto trying to hold Sakura from scalping Kakashi. Who vanishes in a puff of smoke fleeing for his life. Sakura turns to Naruto. "Why did you stop me Naruto."

Naruto protects his head. "Because you would have killed Kakashi-sensei. I don't think he's caught onto the book yet. We best go to Tsunade you know how much she hates them books maybe we can arrange a burning of all the books."

-----------------------Hokage's office----------------------

Tsuande door goes flying from its hinges Tsuande just about to bash the person that destroyed her door but she sees a fuming Sakura. "Sakura whats wrong."

Sakura glares daggers at Tsunade. "WHERE THE FUCK IS JIRAIYA I'M GOING TO CASTRATE HIM."

Tsuande takes a step back from the anger. "Sakura. whats wronge hold on let me get Jiraiya." Tsuande quickly picks up the phone by her desk telling the ANBU to fech and drag Jiraiya to her office immediatly.

Within a few moments the ANBU find Jiraiya tricking him into comming to the Hokages office. Once he arrives Sakura tackels the pervert to the ground holding a kunai to his manhood. "I'm going to fucking castrate you, you basterd."

Tsunade pulls Sakura off Jiraiya placing a paralizing jutsu on her. She sit her down in one of the seats before turning to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya. May I ask why the hell Sakura just held a kunai to your crotch and said she was going to cut it off."

Jiraiya tries to flee but is blocked my Naruto who is also just about to skin Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin. I'm going to cut out your eyes." Naruto explaims as he draws a kunai. Forcing Tsuande to paralize Naruto too before paralizing Jiraiya. She set Naruto and Jiraiya into chairs before turning to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya. whats going on. First I get my door demolished then Both Sakura and Naruto threaten to kill you. You better fess up before they actually do manage to kill you."

Jiraiya looks to Naruto. "Well... you see... My research-" Sakura ends up cutting him off.

"RESERCH MY ASS YOU FUCKING PERVERT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO STRIP YOU OF YOUR MANHOOD THEN YOUR EYES-" Sakura screams out forcing Tsuande to place a silence jutsu on her before she can finish.

Tsuande catchs a new book in Jiraiyas pocket. She pulls it out and sits it down on her desk. She sits down and looks to the cover. "I've never seen this one. Icha Icha Paradise: True Love Explodes. I though I had seen Kakashi mentioning it earlyer he was extreamly excited about wanting to reading it. So happy infact he he didn't look up from it to even greet me.."

Jiraiya nods his head trying to break free from the paraliztion jutsu.

"Now Jiraiya. Please tell me. why are they angry over a book." Tsuande says in a collective voice.

Jiraiya shakes his head. "I don't know Tsunade. Its just a book you know I've made several before. Can you please release me."

Tsuande shakes her head "Sakura I'm going to return your voice but try not to scream. I have a very bad hangover." She taps Sakura on the back of the neck to recive a low threatening growl aimed at Jiraiya.

"That stuiped pervert put me and Naruto. ummm. honeymoon in his book infact all our whole romance since we where kids."

Tsuande eye begins to twitch. "Jiraiya is this true."

Jiraiya begins to sweat as he feels Tsuande glaring at him as she walks behind him. "Jiraiya if you don't answer my question I'm going to make you experiance the most pain you've ever felt."

Jiraiya surrenders to Tsuande. "Well. You see. I was writing my book and all I could hear was their moaning and screaming I acdently started writing what I thought was going on. Honestly I tried to fix the problem. You can ask them I slamed a Silencing seal in there room. but that only modivated more work towards them when I saw how crazy they where going at it. Added on was I could feel the bed shaking. I honestly swear on Kami I tried my hardest to write somthing besides them. but once I relized that I couldn't I did their whole relationship storyline form childhood to now in an attempt to make it romance instead of smut."

Tsunade lets out a huge sigh. "Jiraiya I think you have gone too far with it this time. But you sound sincere. Not only that the books probably already sold out in all the stores. Sighs this village is filled with perverts."

Sakura lets out a sigh. "Cha I say we still castrate him atleast."

Naruto clenches at the word. "Sakura-chan please don't suggest such things around me... The thought itself makes me cringe"

Sakura glares at Naruto. "Why are you supporting that pervert he should be strung up. You know full well as I do that all the girls in his other book have been based of Tsuande."

Jiraiya looks back and forth between his impending doom trying to figure out which one will be more mercful. Jiraiya looks up at Tsuande. "I'm a goner arn't I Tsuande-chan. what about all our good memories."

Tsuande twitches as she tries to hold back. "Sakura... I'll make you a deal. In exchange for letting the book slip. Me and you are going to spend the next few days torchering him untill we are satifiyed."

Sakura frowns. "Why can't I get both."

Tsunade frowns. "Because I would be drowing in paperwork from perverts that are upset with the book being pulled. Plus even as Hokage I can't pull it the counsel with over rule me... Stuiped perverted counsel they all probably have bought the books as well. Besides I think for the first time he might be telling the truth in him not making it smut."

Suddenly Sakura forums a very sinical smile. "Tsunade-sama. You said you learned re-attachment medical skills right."

Tsuande nods her head as Sakura speaks again. "Come here. I know what will make up for it.."

Tsuande and Sakura whisper back and forth for a few moments before Tsuande rises up with just as equal sinical smirk. "You are truely my apprentice thats for sure. Even I cringe alittle at your plan Sakura. But its well deserved."

-------------------Trainning Grounds Mid afternoon------------------

Ryo looks up at the sky. _"Dark storm on a clear day. Bad omen." _Ryo looks back to Naruto who's staring up at the sky. "You feel that too." Naruto looks to the tree. "No breeze. Yet the storm keeps moving in." He says alittle louder than he had hoped drawing the attention of the squads. Yuki and Ryo jump next to Naruto as they huttle up.

Yuki: "Ryo. I don't like the look of this." Ryo nods his head.

Ryo: "Yuki take care of the squads me and Naruto will scout the walls."

Naruto: "Could they actually be joining in against us."

Ryo: "Thats a possiblity. They hate any sword clan and we are the last masters of Tema(Heavenly Demon)"

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Lets move then. Yuki we will leave things to you. Don't let them find out whats going on. Not even the Hokage." Yuki salutes by slaming her fist over her chest. Then returns to the squads as Ryo and Naruto disapper into the sky.

Yuki turns to the crowd. "Everyone we have been called away. What you heard was just us talking about the signal. Please disreguard it for there is no reason for alarm. But seeing how we are two captains down their is no reason for us to continue training for today Everyone please go and rest."

--------------------------Konoha Outer Gate North-----------------

Ryo, Yuki and Naruto arrive at the gate. They see the two guards half asleep at the gate from boardom. Naruto turns to Ryo. "Not much is happening but I agree I get a bad feeling something bad is going down."

Ryo turns to Yuki. "Go wake up the guards inform them to be on the look out Me and Naruto are going to the District 55 tower. We need to find out why we are getting these feelings."

Upon Arrival the see the same thing just a dull and quiet area. Naruto turns to Ryo. "You think they would be stuiped enough to invade the ANBU towers."

Ryo stops still for a sudden. "... Naruto you might be a genious. What is the first engagment rule with supprise."

Naruto stops as his eyes widen. "First rule when supprising an enemy is attack where they are the strongest. Send a suicide wave to criple the enemies strenght and minimize your total casuatlies for war."

Ryo nods. "Yes. Our ANBU is the strongest we have. The elite and prime location. Unlike jonin and average people they are all located in the ANBU barracks. We better haul ass Naruto."

Naruto and Ryo sprint infusing their chakra into their legs and feet. Bounding a blinding speeds.

--------------------------------

Short chapter I know... Poor Ero-sennin I feel sorry for him very very sorry.

To tell you what you missed last chapter for those that skiped

Sakura broke Naruto's hip and had to call Tsuande over because someone couldn't control their lust.

Jiraiya barging in and slaping a silence seal because he couldn't do peeping thanks to their noise.

He also was secretly peeping on them in the hotsprings... His comment Sakura has a nice body... Naruto should move the the right so he could get a better view LMAO


	14. New enemies

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

------------------------ANBU Barracks---------------------------

Black smoke lights up the Barracks as the outside looks like a one sided massicer. Dead ANBU litter the ground. Covered in blood stand two people their swords sheathed. Their faces and bodies soaked to the core. Their chakra radiates off their bodies. Their ocean blue cloaks flaping in the breeze. The leaves circle around them. One has long blue hair where the other has a deep purple. Ryo and Naruto arrive as the air seems to grow ice cold the instincts and murderous intent mix. The supense of the impending fight seems to echo threw the country.

Ryo speaks as serious and cold as he can managae. "Clan" Is the only word he speaks.

The man blue haired man is the first to speak of the two. "Heavenly Water" The mans eyes seem to show no emotion nothing behind him as he unseaths his sword at his waist.

Ryo speaks again. "Tema" as he two draws his sword. It is obvous that they are both the leaders of their small clans. The battle chills closer and closer. Naruto feels his stomach twist and turn in knots. This is his first showdown with another clan _"Kyuubi do you feel it too."_

The fox demon speaks cooly. _**"I feel it too Naruto. Keep your eyes open. The Heavenly Water clan is a clan of expert elementals that specialize in all water moves even Samurai. They have trained all their lives with the only motive is for a good fight. Why they have come seeking a fight with the Heavenly Demon clan I don't know but this one will be sharp and quick. The Shinobis didn't even stand a chance. Draw your sword and prepare don't take your eyes of the purple haired girl. Leave the boy to Ryo"**_ Kyuubi ends his talking as he busys himself helping Naruto.

Naruto unsheaths his sword as the intensity builds. Untill its beyond breaking point. Suddenly a harsh wind blows in as Snow falls about the ground whiping with the wind. _"Snow... Shit." _Before Naruto can even finish he moves to the left relizing that he has been caught in the girls kekki genkai. His movements grow slower and slower as the cold tempeture seems to peirce his joints he shifts his gaze just for a moment to see Ryo and the man squaring off so fast that not even his eyes can keep up the sound trails several movements behind Naruto turns around blocking the girl as he feels her come around again slashing his side. Just as she draws blood she lets out a furry of slashes all landing their mark on Narutos body almost shreading him to bits but he heals fast thanks to Kyuubi as he crashes against he ground. _"She's good. Kyuubi give me six tails I'll call on you if I need more keep the healing going." _Within seconds Naruto sprouts his six chakra fox tails as he bounds about holding the sword in one hand as his tails whip about he still feels her keep up with his movements she blocks a tail jumping over the other Chakra tails then slashes threw the last tail before slaming her sword down over her head striking towards Naruto who blocks the blows again and again. He clenchs his fist throwing all his Chakra into the punch landing it in her gut her backside splatters out as blood and intenstance fly out. But the girl flips backwords as if unhindered by the blow. Naruto looks to see that shes smiling.

"Did you know boy that over 90 percent of the human body is made up of water. the only thing not really made of water is the bones of the body. but even those can be forge with water. You'll have to grind my body to dust to destory me. I commend you on managing to land a blow your one of the first." The girl chims out as if she is enjoying the pain of the fight. She repeats her steps as this time when Naruto blocks she flips back landing two very powerful kicks to Narutos throat with such intensity that the kicks almost flatten Narutos throat. The intenstiy causes Naruto to release two more tails of the Kyuubi giving him 8 tails in total. The Chakra flows out of his flesh completely tearing the skin away. The girl smirks as if she's having an orgasum from the power she feels coming from Naruto. Who bounds about the girl slashing and burning her with his chakra tails The girl falls to the ground her eyes reading pleasure and joy as she strikes up managing to still land blows on Naruto however the pure malic chakra flowing out of his body dampers any damage they might contain reflecting it back at the girl who swings her sword at Narutos head he blocks it fusing his chakra into the blade turning it blood red as the steel bleeds out blood. He swings it down in a decending dragon motion only to have the girl meet him in mid air cancleing any damage with the air. Naruto wraps the both of them in his tails. clenching down. The only sound that manages to escape is the girls screams. Which do not reflect pain or fear only acceptance of death. Blood sprays out of the tails. As the Chakra burns away the flesh. Naruto lands on the ground as he tries to suppress the Kyuubis energy and rage surging threw him. He looks up to see Ryo in full persuit of the man.

Suddenly he feels something slam on his body as the world goes black.

---------------Hospital Room---------------------

Naruto looks up at an all familar hospital wall. Jiraiya standing over him. Naruto looks at his body to see several seals littering his skin. Then to a sleep exhusted Jiraiya. Naruto tries to speak but is unable as if something blocking his throat. he looks down to see a ventaltor tube in his mouth. He tries to move his body but nothing responds.

Finally after several minutes Jiraiya notices his eyes. "Naruto your completely parlized at the moment. Your bodies in great distress. Don't struggle to much. I've placed special seals on your body to extract the Kyuubi chakra so its posining effects won't kill you. Sasuke and Yuki already went into your mind. Kyuubi is dormate. He wore himself out trying to heal you. So the rest of the healing will be left up to you. Your flesh has been burned off your body and you have mulitple bone fractures. Hopefully Kyuubi will heal your skin and bones later. He restored and healed all your internal organs. I'm here to make sure those seals keep sucking chakra out of you. If you understand blink once. if you don't blink two times." Naruto blinks once as he sees Jiraiya sitting looking at him with a serious face. "If I was any later to slap that seal on your body I think we might have lost you. I noticed you went up to 8 tails. With minum rage. I guess that means Kyuubi is starting to respect you enough to submit. Though I highly dout he will give up on his quest to escape." Well Naruto sleep you need it.

----------3 Weeks Later Inside Naruto's Mindscape-------------

Naruto stands before the cage of a sleepy Kyuubi.

"_**So you lived Kit." **_Responds the Kyuubi to Naruto.

"_Why did you surrender. I know you could have doged Jiraiyas seal and escaped from my body." Ask Naruto in a very curious tone._

"_**Kit. You still don't understand me after 17 years almost 18. The only reason I had desired to escape was to complete the contract of my original summoner." Speaks a very exhusted looking Kyuubi**_

"_I see. why do you not contiue it."_

"_**Kit. I've been inside you long enough to relize your not a bad person. I want to make a deal with you. Since it seems you will survive."**_

"_Oh thats wonderful. You want to make a deal with me after you nearly kill me and hopsitalize me for over a month." _Says Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"_**Shut up and listen Kit before I change my mind." **_Snarls Kyuubi.

"_Okay, Okay I'm listening."_

"_**Find my summoning scroll. Sign it. It will give you control over all other demon contracts once you have it you will have control of me as well. The only thing that will be left is to kill the pervoius owner of the scroll thus ending the contract for me to destroy this village. I have no reason to escape you other than filling that contract. If I fail to complete the contract then the owner becomes ruler of the demon world."**_

"_Fox why do you tell me this now."_

"_**Simple Kit. I've grown to like you. You are indeed worthy to sign my contract. You want to protect this town then your going to need it more than ever."**_

"_Who has the contract."_

"_**Orochimaru."**_

"_He's dead isn't he."_

"_**Hahah. I wish kit. He's finally consumed Kabutos body. So long as parts of him still exist living then he's alive. He's even the one organizing the clans attacking the village."**_

"_I see. Well then your going to have to heal me quicker so we can go."_

"_**I shall do that but your not allowed to tell anyone when you leave not even your mate."**_

"_Why can't I tell anyone."_

_**Simply put Kit. Time. People will slow you down. We must hurry. Before he locks in more clans."**_

"_I understand when do we leave."_

"_**Nightfall. Your bodies almost perfectly healed but you haven't been consious for 3 weeks thus they haven't placed any guards. Your mates is your nurse so we will leave around midnight right after she makes her last check before leaving." **_The Kyuubi chuckles in a synical voice as his eyes blaze threw the bars.

That night Naruto flees threw the hospital window. Right after Sakura checks in on him. He then dashes to his house.

----------------------Naruto's House------------

Naruto throws open the redwood closet. He looks at his old heavy armor. He runs his fingers over the black steel. A tear falls down his face as he remember what happend in the hospital.

----------------Flashback----------------

Naruto holds his eyes shut as Sakura stands crying over his bed. "Naruto-kun. Please wake up soon. I miss you... I miss your touch your smile you stuiped antics. Please get better my Naruto-kun"

Naruto tries his hardest to resist all urges to open his eyes and hug her but the fox keep him down.

"_**Kit. I know his hard but you must resist. If you let her come then you'll be slowed down. We don't have long."**_

"_How long will we be gone for fox"_

"_**Kit. I'm not going to lie. We could be gone for months, years. We may never come back."**_

"_But I just got back"_

"_**I know kit. It even pains me. I was growing to like her inner self"**_

Suddenly Narutos ears perk up as he hears Sakura speak agian.

"Naruto-kun. I don't know if you can hear me. But you can't die. You need to wake up... Because I'm pregent. You need to wake up for your childrens sake Naruto-kun" Sakura holds onto Narutos arms as she cries her heart out. Suddenly Tsunades voice is hear. "Sakura please you need to go home." Sakura rubs her head into Narutos chest. "No. I'm not leaving Tsuande-sama" A suffle can be heard as Sakura grip loosens He can hear Tsuande let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I had to do it Sakura"

30 minutes later Naruto opens his eyes looking around to see a blank room.

----------------End Flashback----------------

"_**Kit. I know you care for you mate and learned you have kids now don't make this any easyer. But you must do this dam it."**_

"_I know fox. Kami I know. But this is tearing me up inside. I have everything I ever wanted and now I have to walk away from it."_

"_**You always used to say you want to become Hokage and one of the things a Hokage must do is put the villages sake before himself and his faimly. Some Hokage you are going to be if you can't even protect your village."**_

"_..."_

Naruto removes his clothes putting on the heavy gear. He unwraps the cloths protecting his sword. "Fox can you do me a favor."

"_**What is it kit."**_

"_Remember how I was telling you I wanted to give Sakura-chan this sword."_

"_**Yes, I see you want me to change and adapt it to her."**_

"_Yes, If I don't return atleast she will have something to pass down to the kid"_

"_**Normally I'd fight you on this but I know how much she means to you. Close your eyes and give me control of your hands and mouth"**_

Naruto shuts his eyes and floods Chakra into his hands giving them to the fox. The fox starts speaking an anicent and dead language as the chakra consumes the katana the dimonds change to a sakura petal pink. The fox unsheaths the sword while chanting he runs his fingers across the blade spilling his blood down the blade as the blood drips down the steel he then draws several seals on the steel before placing a few blood seals on the handle and the sheath. He resheaths the katana and returns control to Naruto.

"_**I did alittle extra for you. I placed your blood inside it with seals they will disapper in a few seconds but the effects will last. Now the sword can only be weilded by your faimly blood or Sakura. Not even Ryo will be able to weild it. Depending on the weilders affinty it will adapt to it. Also the Dimonds that channal will change color if its ever passed down to your children. Red for boy, Pink for girl. It can not cut your own blood. Consider this a gift from me to you."**_

"_Thank you fox. Now we can leave."_

Naruto rewraps the katana. He holds it to his forhead. _"By this sword. I swear that I will return... Return to my faimly" _Naruto rest the katana standing it up on the bed over the pillows. He then returns to the closet grabing several kunais and Sakuras ANBU sword. He can still smell her sweat and blood on the sword her scent marked all over it. He wraps it across his back leaving the room.

----------------------Road leading out of Konoha----------

The rain pelts down on Naruto as he walks towards the gate his steps loud yet silent. Suddenly he sees a shadow leaning against the tree. The shadow of Sasuke. Naruto keeps walking as Sasuke speaks. "Where are you going Naruto."

Naruto remains silent as he keeps walking but Sasuke speaks again. "Why are you leaving Naruto." Yet still Naruto remains silent. "Naruto if you don't tell me I'll tell Sakura you know full well she will chase you to hell and back and so will I"

Naruto breaks his silence. "See you in hell then."

Sasuke grabs his arm holding onto him tightly. "Naruto you can't leave Sakura shes carrying your children."

Naruto shifts his head. "I know. I know if you remain alive now then I won't have time" Sasuke stares at Naruto his eyes wide when suddenly his vision becomes blurry as he feels pressure on the back of his head. Naruto looks down at Sasuke. "I'm sorry teme but I don't have time." Naruto layes something inside Sasukes jacket before fleeing Konoha. _"You where right fox he was waiting for me."_

"_**Kit have I ever been wronge. Now step on it we are late enough as it is. Orochimaru will not remain still for long."**_

Sunrises as Sasuke is stired awake by a ANBU patrol. Sasuke feels somthing crumble and crunch as he stands. He slips his hand inside to find a note. He slips it in his pocket and tells the patrol he is fine he just passed out after a walk. The guard nods his head before disappering.

------------------Uchiha Residence----------------

Sasuke returns quietly shutting the main gate behind him. _"This notes from Naruto I better find a secrure place to read it. I know I'll go to the faimly training grounds."_

Sasuke quickly heads to the faimly trainning grounds he opens up the note and reads it quickly

_Hey teme_

_Kyuubi told me you'd be waiting for me. Sorry I had to knock you out but I can bearly summon up the nerve to leave. I've got something I have to do. Please don't tell anyone I'm gone or that you saw me leave please. I'm off to complete a request but inorder to do this I have to kill a certain someone which I have to do before he moves from his current position. If I brought this up to anyone we both know the person would be gone within moments. I'll keep you informed threw frogs. Don't let Sakura know about this above all. Its really killing me on the inside to leave her but if I don't leave then my whole faimly will be indanger. Please don't show her any of the messages I send you ether._

_Farewell Sasuke_

_Naruto._

Sasuke reads the note over and over again untill finally burning it. He decides whatever is that important for it to cause Naruto to leave Konoha is important enough for him to respect his wishes. Sasuke lets out a sigh. _"Naruto I hope you know what your doing."_

_----------------------------_

_Oh no Naruto has to leave V.V so sad... Well I hope you guys liked it._


	15. Return, THE MASTER

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

--------------------------Edge of the Sounds hidden village 4 months later-------------

"_**Kit, Quickly lets move their is a opening at 3'o clock."**_

"_Right. I'm on it"_

Naruto moves right as he quickly dispatches 2 guards charging into the complex he finds Kabuto with half his body covered in bandages his arms rotted to the core and the skin around his right eye peeling away. the reflection of his eyes shreek pain scream kill me. Upon Narutos arrive a sinister voice is heard. "I won't let you take this body away from me that easy."

Kabuto dashs at Naruto with a chakra scaple Naruto doges left and right hoping backwords even fliping away he ducks low striking Kabutos torso with Sakuras sword but Kabuto regenerates himself as he lands a chakra infused punch into Narutos chest causing Naruto to cough up blood as Kyuubi restarts his heart quickly. Naruto uses the advantage of the punch to lob Kabuto's head clean off.

"_Its done fox what next."_

"_**You can't kill a snake by simply choping its head off burn the corpes we need him obliterated."**_

"_Okay"_

Naruto cast a quickly katon jutsu untill the corpse turns to ash. The Kyuubi speaks agian

"_**Okay he's dead I can feel it. Now search the compound for the fox contract."**_

------------Uchiha Compound---------------

This mist of the night Sasuke stands outside once again awaiting Naruto's frogs but this time something new arrives a fox. Sasuke looks down at the fox. _"Could this be from Naruto... Why did he send a fox not one of his frogs." _The fox speaks to Sasuke. **"Your the Uchiha boy Sasuke yes." **

Sasuke nods his head. "I am"

The fox coughs up a letter. **"My master Naruto sent me to deliver this to you."**

Suddenly the they hear a rustling in the bushes. The fox quickly vanishes in a puff of smoke as Sasuke draws his kunai. When her hears a familer voice almost in tears. "Sasuke... Is what the fox said true... Did Naruto send him to you."

Sasuke nods his head. "Yes Sakura. Naruto did send him to me."

Sakura appears from the trees her face covered in tears. Sasuke lets out a sigh. "For you infomation he didn't send them to you because he couldn't bear reading a response form you. He's in just as much pain over leave as you are. He's been asking me how you've been doing in almost every letter infact thats general all thats in the letter if you want I can show them to you. Just come inside and sit down I'll make some tea."

Sakura nods her tearful head as she follows Sasuke inside. Sakura sits motionless as Saskue disappers into his room returning a few minutes later with a very large stack of letters. "He's sent about 2 a week. They are all pretty much the same. Constantly asking how your doing. How the babys comming along all that stuff."

Sasuke hands the letters to Sakura as she immediatly opens up the first letter.

_Hey teme_

_I just thought I'd start sending the frogs I'm almost out of Konohagakure. I bet your pretty freaked about seeing a talking frog then having it vomit up a letter. But I just wanted to know how Sakura-chan is doing. Its killing me being away from her. I still can't tell you the details of what I'm doing for it can't get out at all. _

_Please send me a reply the frog will return in a few hours to pick it up_

_The dobe_

_Naruto_

Sakura looks up to see Sasuke reading the letter that the fox dropped. Sasuke looks up with a slight smirk on his face._ "That dobe pretty smart. This ones addressed to let your read. I guess if figured I can't keep things from you for too long. Seems like you proved him true. Here read this one." _Sasuke hand the letter to Sakura who reads it.

_Hey Sasuke._

_I accomplished my mission as you can see a fox sent you the letter instead of the frog. Kyuubi thought it smart if I cleaned up alittle mess you left behind and gained the fox contract. Now I can summon foxes instead of frogs. I had to finish off Orochimaru to get it. Yep that stuiped snake bastered was still alive. I repeat WAS. I burned his corpse like you should have. Anyhow I'll be comming back soon. Infact I'm on my way back._

_Later_

_Naruto_

_P.S Sakura if your reading I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't send these letters to you. I'm comming back home. I hope you'll be still waiting for me when I get back_

Sasuke looks to Sakura his hands covering his mouth like he normally does. "Sakura you can send the reply. His fox will be back in 2 hours. And don't worry about the lenght He's sent several page letters before. I'm going to go make some tea the papers in the desk over their.

--------------------2 hours Later------------

Just as Sasuke said the fox returns. Sasuke hands the fox a 7 page letter. "Tell Naruto we will be waiting for his next letter" The fox nods and disappers.

Sasuke turns to Sakura. "Its late. I'm going to bed feel free to stick around and read the letters or return home and read them. He's accomplished his task and is returning."

Sakura nods her head as her head fills with confused thoughts she grabs the letters and returns home.

------------------------Next day early morning Narutos house------------

Narutos faint voice whispers inside Sakuras head. _**"Sakura, Sakura-hime." **_Sakura bolts up as she looks around for Naruto "Naruto-kun" Sakura lets out an agravated sigh. "Dam it Naruto I'm going to kick your ass when you get back. I was having a wonderful dream of you and me..." _**"Thats nice Sakura-chan I do belive I was having the same dream hehe" **_Sakura blushes as the dirty parts of her dream flash threw her head. _"Naruto stop that. why don't you hurry your ass back here. Then we can make the dream true."_

"_**I'm only 2 weeks away I'm going as fast as I can Sakura-chan"**_

"_Well watch out or you'll hit a tree."_

Sakura lets out a sigh as she rubs her stomach which is now showing its signs of the six month of pregancy. "Naruto you've messed up my good looks These children better look cute" She chims to herself before drifing back to sleep

-------------------------2 Weeks Later outside Konoha------------

Naruto leaps from tree to tree in the forest surrounding Konoha. His mind filled with thoughts of Sakura. Even with all his shinbi training he doesn't notice the pursuit team on his tail. Suddenly one of the members sends a kunai into Narutos back. He crashes to the ground hard. His mind racing with shock. He rebounds on his feet as he sees the team come into sight. He decides he better clerify them as enemy or foe before trying to kill him. "Freind or Foe of Konoha which are you."

The voice of the squad commander speaks. "Friend, You."

Naruto smirks. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Friend."

The commander appears from the tree with his group taking up defenive positions the commander nods. "We've been expecting you but please show us proof its you."

Naruto nods as he pulls out his head band passing it to the shinobi Naruto rubs the back of his head. "I'm sorry guys I just forgot to put it on I've been traveling so much it would have been dangerous."

Suddenly one of the ANBU members shouts out. "Commander thats a lie get out of their its a trap."

Without a second to even react the headband explodes obliterating the shinobi the squadmemebers throw several kunai at the Naruto imposter. He releases his hedge reveiling a long blue haired man. wearing a ocean blue cloak. His face contains a smirk. "You ANBU are getting better least you caught me this time. Guess picking that puny boy was a mistake." One of the men from the ANBU squad shouts out. "What did you do to Naruto." The blue haired man shrugs. "I killed him what else he killed my sister" Suddenly he sees ink tigers fly from the other tree as he turns around to doge he sees two chidors flying at him one from the left another from the back. He's pinned on his right and lower her smirks. "Seems you Konohagakure shinobis are getting much stronger." The man feels the chidoris slam into his body as he smiles. "But not good enough. DIE!!!!" The man begins flooding. The mans blood siziling and burning on the two shinobis arms burning them like acid. The man laughs syinisterly. "Acid blood. You feel the burn surging threw your vains. Soon all your blood will become acid as well. You will be dead very soon without the cure. Muwahahahahahahah." The two shinobis fall back holding their arms hard as Sai draws up another creature attacking the blue haired man. The draws his sword slashing threw the ink beast. "Its going to be so boring kill you 3." The man chuckles as he summons water around his sword. When another voice is heard echoing from the forest a dark unreadable voice. "How about I make it intersesting... Hunter" The blue haired man turns around fast as he tries to find the source of the voice. "Who are you to thing you can even compare to me of the great water clan."

The voice respond again. "Your water tecniques are pure shit. I've already healed the two men from your acid."

Hunter lets out a low growl as he feels the man walking threw the forest. His eyes catch the glimps of a deep blue almost black cloak. the inside lined with crimson red. Hunter catches the glimps of a silver wolf symbol etched on the cloak. "Your not Ryo who are you. Ryo and Yuki are the only clans members left alive in Tema and the only clan in Konohagakure."

The voice lets out a chuckel. "My you are stuiped. First I will tell you the boys alive. I happened across him on my wander threw here. 2ndly if you think you can beat me when you are majorly outclassed."

Hunter snarles. "I know I destroyed that boy no way you could have saved him the acid blood had infected over 96 percent of his body no mortal can survive that."

The voice chuckles. "Your clan is getting stuipter and stupider. You never have the correct information. Your becoming a discrace to those that weild the hidatch katana. I shall relive you of your blade."

Hunter spits. "I'd like to see you try punk."

Suddenly a large air blast flies threw the bushes as Hunters arm goes fling off his shoulder. Hunter lets out a scream in pain. "Mother fucker. You bastered."

The man appears from the tree behind Hunter. "To think you bested my friend. Then you let my sister die. I have already dispatched of your weak clan. They do not deserve to be called warriors." The man throws down 20 katanas as the strike the ground with a clatter. Hunter stares at the dry blood on them his temper rises. "You son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you fucker gahhh." Hunter charges at the man who simply blocks his blade with two fingers. "Didn't they teach you not to attack in anger and never insult a persons mother. What poor manors you have." The man remains motionless. "I'll give you the Honor of knowing the man that kills you. Names Gekko. But others call me Kyo. For your crimes agianst my student and friend. I shall finish your sad life." Within a flash Hunters head falls from his body. Kyo looks at the twitching corpse and speachless head. He slams his foot down shattering the head like a bug. Kyo removes the sword from the man picking up the rest he reseals them inside a scroll before looking up at the shinobis. "Take me to Ryo Haruno. I request an audiance with him."

One of the ANBU leaps down from the tree removing his mask he reveils his sharingan eyes. "Ryo is still missing. However his wife Yuki my sister is in town."

Kyo looks at the boy and smirks. "Uchiha huh. Fingers he would marry her. Please take me to her immediatly."

The ANBU looks up and down the man. "Very well but I request you hand over all your weapons as a security mesure."

Kyo shakes his head in conferming. "Fine"

Kyo follows the group as a certain spiky blond hair man watchs from the trees. _"That man. He has Ryo's adapted name... He couldn't be."_

_---------------Flash back----------------_

"Attack, Faster." a Blonde haired boy charges at a blue haired boy raising his sword over his head striking down. "Your forum is pure. Very weak. Put more death into it Naruto don't hold back." Naruto charges again before falling his hands covered in fresh and dry blood. He looks up at the blue haired man. "Ryo. You said you did this same thing with your master. Who was he."

Ryo sits down under the waterfall next to Naruto. "He was the one that gave me my sword name. My real name is indeed Ryo. But he was the first to call me Wolf. He said on the inside I have the spirit of a wolf. Like you have a fox. and Yuki has a cat. He was a powerful man. Could clear forest in one swing. Heal almost any wound and knew just about every seal. Alot say he was even greater than the Sannin."

Naruto looks to Ryo who has a slight tear in his eye. "Why did you say was. What happend to him."

Ryo lets out a sigh. "I don't quiet know. One day he went off to fight and never returned. Some say he went insain after the fight. Some say the heavens took him back."

Naruto looks at him funny. "What was his sword name."

Ryo looks down. "The fallen Angel. He got it after he slain his wife in a fight."

Naruto flinches for a second. "What do you mean slain his wife."

Ryo shurgs. "He never told me about it. From what rumors I've heard. Before their wedding she went to ask her father for permission to marry him offically. Her father was his enemy warlord. when he chased after her after finding out. Some say he had made up his mind to kill her others say he didn't but one thing was for sure is that. When he made it to her. Her father attacked him and savagely beat him down. He probably could have killed her father without a scratch but he was so torn up on the inside he just sat and took most of the punches. His movements where slow and hesitant. When he went to deal the death blow his wife stepped and blocked her fathers cut. He was swinging his sword before he even relized that she was infront. He had cut half way threw her and her father by the time he opened his eyes. After that the rummors are blurred. Alot say he teamed up with a few shinobis and helped stop the great war. He spent day and night training his sword. body and mind. It was even evidence when he trained us. He never stoped reliving that swing that destroyed his heart."

--------------------End Flashback-----------------

"_I might be. He certainly dispatched that man with ease"_

_-------------------------------_

_WOAH... Someone just got bitched smacked badly._

_I've decided I'll post up the ending but I might keep it going._


	16. Ending

Ahhh screw this I'll be short I don't own Naruto now enjoy your reading. I'm too tierd to make remarks I'm trying to post all 15 chapters up on Thanksgiving morning happy holidays to you all. Its 3am and I'm doing favors for you.

OMG THE ENDING NOOOOOOO!!!!

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

--------------------------Konoha Gates-------------------

The group stop as they see a blonde blur pass by them Sasuke shouts out. "Hey Naruto get down here no need to stay at a distance."

Naruto leaps down from a tree rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry I was just lost in thought. I forgot to show myself."

Kakashi turns to Naruto. "Naruto. You know better than to do that. You'll get yourself killed one day."

Naruto rubs his head. "I said sorry Kakashi-sensei.-" Naruto is cut off by Kyu. "So your Fox... Heh. He picked a worthy name for you indeed. You learn to summon the Kyuubi out yet."

Naruto turns to Kyu. "How did you know I was Fox. Ryo had never mentioned my sword name to anyone outside of our missions."

Kyu's eyes remain cold. "The scent of your swordmanship is all over you. Even though your a shinobi. your hands are bent closer to you sword than you kunais. Your skills also reflect in your footing aswell. Your right is 2 centermeters arched inwords to the right. showing that your ready to draw and hold your position if a sword attacks you. Most Shinobis have their footing outwords so they can leap into a tree or out of sight. Swordsmen also lock their ankles mucels when on the ground for a stronger stance where shinobis keep the mucle loose ready to bend and flex and a moments notice. These are all 2nd nature things that the normal person would not detect but with this information I could have already divised a plan to take your head off your shoulders. I just have to come in at 7 o'clock launch and upwords strike followed by a pass to your left. Then I can kick out your leg and have complete domanice of your body from behind. Only chance you would have to break it is by commiting a final ending move. which would be to thrust your sword threw your body in hopes of hitting a vital point most likely my liver I just would need to pump enough chakra into that spot to deflect your sword. It seems Ryo tought you well in the 2 years your stayed with him. But he left alot of 2nd natured things out which is the result of him probably wasting most of his times in manuvers and strikes. If you where wise you'd revert your stance back into a shinobi to throw off your opponet."

The group looks onwords even a few back away in fear that he was able to determine all of that just by looking at Naruto. The group returns to their walk without anyone saying a word.

They gates fly open to reviel a waitng Sakura. Her pregancy clearly visable. Naruto dashes towards her with a smile. His jaw drops as he looks at her belly.

"Sakura-chan you look huge-." Naruto is cut off by Sakuras fist slaming into his head sending him face planting into the ground even Kyu sweatdrops as he mummers. "She could be a troublesome fighter. So unpredictable. Poor kid."

Sakura begins to shout. "Thats no way to greet your wife. Calling her fat how dare you Naruto. You did this to me you bastered."

Naruto puts his hands up covering his head as he tries to speak threw Sakuras punches. "I didn't mean it like that Sakura-chan. I ment that the child was getting big."

Sakura lays off her punches for a few moments. "Oh. Well next time pick better words Naruto-kun." She lets out a nice innocent smile as everyone sweatdrops again from the sudden mood swing. "Naruto-kun what too you so long. You are over 2 hours late."

Naruto looks up at Sakura as he picks himself off the ground. "I ran into some trouble. I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Sakura turns to Sasuke. "Is that true Sasuke."

Sasuke nods his head. as he walks away with the rest of the group he turns to Sakura. "Both of you should come to my compound in an hour. I'm sure the Hokage will want you their." Sakura nods her head as she turns to Naruto. "What does he mean."

"They are taking that was with the group to the Baa-chan then Yuki. Probably hold the meeting at the Uchiha compound because she can bearly move if I'm correct with what you told me last message."

Sakura giggles. "The only good thing about being preganet is I get to skip out on the training but its no good when the only instructer is 7 months pregenate herself."

Naruto laughs. "Well I'm back to teach. Everyone. So how long has it been since the trainning stopped."

Sakura places her finger on her chin. "Well she was in her 4th month when she called it off that was when I was in my 2 month. I'm 5 months almost 6th. So I'd say a good 2 and ahalf months but everyone still does the basic trainning themselves."

Naruto lets out deep sigh. "What the hell happend to Ryo. Well looks like I'll have alot of work to do."

--------------------Uchiha Compound-----------------

Naruto and Sakura wait on the inside with Yuki. Soon Tsuande, Sasuke, and Kyu arrive surrounded by 20 ANBU.

Yuki jumps up as she sees Kyu quickly lowering her head and bowing. "Master-sama what brings you here."

Kyu lowers his hand motining for Yuki to sit. Her turns to Tsunade. "Ma'am Might I ask that you dimiss the ANBU if I wanted to kill you I could have done it already at any moment I gave up my swords to you as a sign I come in peace."

Tsunade looks to her guards then to Kyu. "Very well. ANBU Dimiss."

The ANBU scatter away just leaving the six of them.

Yuki quickly returns with some tea handing the first cup to her sensei then Tsuande finally the rest before servering herself. "Sensei why are you here... How are you here. What happend to you."

Kyu lets out a deep sigh. "When I left... I didn't intend on seeing you again. I went to fight a ghost. Thats all you need to know. As to why I'm here. This is the village which Ryo and you now defend. The same village that killed a girl that was precuise to me. Though I don't blame the village. You simply defending yourselves it was the heavenly water clan they had become infested with stuipedity. It was never Minato Namikaze plan for things to become this troublesome."

Tsuande speaks next quickly after he finishes. "You said Minato Namikaze. Why."

Kyu looks to Tsunade. "Your Grandfather the founder of Konoha also founded the first sammurai/Shinobi class clans. He saw the strenght that both classes have. In the great war the samurai classes where obliterated due to their lack of chakra skills. But they never went down quietly. They would whipe out whole armies of shinobis before dying. It was the samurais unwillingness that drove them to their extinction. But your grandfather saw the power in them and found a few samurai masters that agreed if Samurais didn't change their ways they would be wiped out. Thus he and the masters started the clans. 11 in total. The Heavenly elements classes. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Lightening. Each of these clans are pure masters of the element and sword. Then you have the Demonic clans. The Demonic clans are the same as the heavenly clans except they use the dark forbbiden moves of jutsu and swordfighting. What makes the main diffrence between the clans is the dark secret. They Heavenly clans made of the living. Who's purpose is to create life. Protect the average person. Where the Demonic clans... They are the dead. Inorder to be apart of a demonic clan you must die its the only way to use its forbbiden moves and still continue. Both clans have warped since their first creation. Now the only diffrences between the clans are one branch has dead members and others have living." Kyu trails off ending his speech as he looks at Yuki.

Sakura as the question thats been floating threw her head. "What is Naruto. Isn't he part of Tema."

Kyu nods. "I told you. The demons are dead. the heavenly are living. Thus you can have both. Yet. we do. This is because you can die on the inside and live on the outside... Isn't that right Naruto"

Naruto looks down as a tear runs down his face. "He's right. I'm already half dead." Everyone except Yuki, Naruto and Kyu draw a gasp before a long silence lingers

Kyu laughs. "Ahhhh. Such sweet silence. Come now you act like the news is somthing to moarn over. Like his life matters."

Suddenly Sakura snaps as she grabs Kyus coller squessing it as she cracks his coller bone. "He does mean something to all of us. He is family to us. He is our NARUTO-KUN."

Sakura feels herself thrown to the ground as the man holds his foot on her thoat. "Shut-up. How dare you call yourselves his faimly. You honestly think you even have the right. Each person in this village had contributied to his death. Not only has his mind died but so has his heart. Look at yourselves. You each know you have harmed him. I laugh at the fact that you didn't catch on. Ryo was a smart boy but he never abandon his heart. Unlike my two preattys. Isn't that right."

Both Yuki and Naruto respond in a zombie like fasion. "Yes. Master"

leaving a foul feeling in everyone suddenly an ANBU appears shouting the ANBU none other than Kakashi. Kunai and shirekens litter his back. "Hokage-sama we are under attack Our flanks are crumbling.

Kyu lets out a sinister laugh. "Pour Minto. I almost feel sorry for him. His son a heartless demon. voided of mind and soul his village being crushed. Whats so wonderful is the fact that I acheved what I could not so many years ago. Hahahahahaha. Ryo tried to change the tides of fate. But little did he know that his own wife and bestfriend the only two people he let into his heart where my slaves. Mmmmmmm I wonder what he would think if he knew."

Suddenly a voice appears from underneath the floor. "I would think you have defently earned your name fallen angel. Master oh how you have fallen."

Suddenly a translutent forum rises from the floor boards making the solid shape of Ryo. "You see master. I'm not as dumb as you took me for. I knew that if I trained these shinobis to become great warriors like we are. That your invasion plan would fail. What made it difficult was when you sent the Heavenly Water after us. You almost succeded. If Hunter was as blind as you thought he was. You played into my trap. I sent Naruto away and disappered myself for a reason. Narutos return here didn't keep his heart as cold as you thought. I struck a deal with Kyuubi. Vengance for his daughters death. I let him kill Orochimaru. Your key piece in this game of shogi. Without him your invasion will not win. This village will live."

Kyu laughs sinisterly. "So. You've falted the invasion. I'm proud of you. I am. But that does not change the circumstances. You will die and I will destroy this village. SLAVES KILL HIM."

Naruto and Yuki do not flince. Kyu eyes widen. "I said kill him kill Ryo now."

But they do not move. Ryo smirks. "They aren't your slaves. They have a will still. They choose to not do your bidding."

Kyu laughs. "Lets test their will." Kyu presses down on Sakuras throat. "Kill Ryo boy or your lover dies. Your children along with her."

Naruto does not budge. Ryo smirks. "Sakura go for it."

Suddenly Sakuras eyes glow as she releases her hedge writing several seals on the floor with her tail. **"Blood Art Number 2 Soul summon. Blood Art number 6 body switch."**

A clone of Sakura replaces her position as she stands next to Kyu she jumps away as her Soul summon crushes under the pressure of his foot. Kyu lets out a snarl.

"So there are more Haruno's than just you Ryo. I thought I had killed them all. Dam that don't change anything."

Kyu flicks out two pill like objects. "If my slaves won't obey me then I'll force them to obey me. I had figured you might pull something like this. So I struck up a deal with that snake bastered. Dispite my disliking of it seems like it worked out."

Kyu crushes the pills in his hands as Naruto and Yuki fall to the ground screaming and crying their eyes out from a massive flood of pain.

Ryo jumps back. "Shit Everyone scatter." Before he can even finish Yuki dashes at him with her sword drawn slashing him across the leg. Ryo curses. "Your a real bastered Sensei. I never would have expected even you to fall so low."

Kyu chuckels. "I'm not the fallen angel for nothing. I really wish you would have obeyed my commands like a good boy Ryo we could have restored our clans."

Ryo shakes his head in a dissappointed way. "Master. I was foolish to ever think you where stronge. your only power comes from abuse. I feel sorry for Naruto and Yuki. All they ever wanted was a feeling of belonging. And you abused that."

Ryo holds up his tail. "I'm sorry Yuki. I'm sorry but I must."

"**Blood Art Number 10 Forbbidden Release."**

Ryo shuts his eyes as the sky begins to pour down. His body glows and surges with Chakra. His whole body empties into him. He drops his sword. "I created this art for you Yuki... My love." Ryo dashes at Yuki using all his power to doge her attacks finally wrapping his arms around her. His body glows a bright blue as he shuts his eyes. **"Blood Art Number 11. Lovers Final Ending." **Ryo flexes his tails as it grabs his sword. He rams the sword threw his body and hers. Striking both their hearts. The couple fall motionlessly two the ground as.

Naruto rises from the floor his eyes glazed over from the pain but his words speak with emotion. "You did this. You killed Ryo. You attacked Sakura-chan. For this I can not stop breathing untill you take your last breath."

Kyu smirks. "Kid. I commend you on over powering my slave drug. But you can't defeat me."

Naruto walks to the side of Sakura. "Please let me see my sword."

Sakura hands the sword over to Naruto who unsheaths the sword. "Kyu. I'm going to show you something that Ryo taught me. Something you could never acheve."

Kyu laughs "Whats that."

Naruto closes his eyes. "The power of love. The power of friendship. The power of resolution."

Naruto raises the sword to his face. As his eyes glow bright red and become slits. **"Kage Bushin Kyuubi vessal no jutsu." **

Naruto Draws out Sakuras ANBU katana slashing it across his neck as the blood seeps to the ground.

Kyu laughs. "Ahhh A demon techique. Art of self mutilation blood clone so weak."

Naruto shakes his head. "No. You are wronge. This isn't just any blood clone. This is a full summoning of Kyuubi. I will protect this village with my life."

Suddenly Naruto stabs his sword into the pool of blood as the ground erupts with a full size 9 tailed Kyuubi. Kyuubi chuckles. **"I'm free Oh how so good it feels to be out of that cage." **

Kyu slams his fist into the ground summoning a large black winged hell dragon a chain drags off its neck. Kyu looks to Naruto. "How did you manage to pull off Kyuubi summon its supposed to be sealed inside you."

Naruto laughs. "Its simple. The Kyuubi has flowed threw my blood since birth. He's always been connected to the living world via me. I spilled my blood onto the ground and resummoned him to this location. His home is still inside me. But I can freely summon him to fight for ME."

Kyu chuckles. "My, My. This is quiet a turn of events. Looks like I can't hold back."

Kyu and Naruto dash in the air towards one another as the two giantic summons square off against one another. Kyub bashs its tails into the dragons as the dragon sinks its teeth into Kyuubi neck.

Naruto and Kyu square off the power of the fight can be felt as nearby building seem to blow and shatter from their swings. Naruto leaps into the sky. "This is for Sakura... Farewell Sakura-chan." Naruto rises even higher into the cloud as the Kyuubi wresles below. Naruto decents from the cloud as a beam of sunlight peaks threw the rain showering straight down on Naruto. Who holds his sword in his sheath. **"Desending Angel Naruto Uzumaki style." **With blinding speed Naruto falls down on Kyu and his dragon as they seem to fall in half. The ground remains undamaged yet everything in the air including Kyu seems to shread to dust. Naruto grins slightly. His right eye covered in blood. His ears bleeding from the pressure. Naruto looks to the sword then slams it into the ground before a numbing darkness surrounds him. _"Kyuubi. You got your freedom but now we must leave this world."_

The summoned Kyuubi looks down to Naruto** "Farewell Kit. It was fun while it lasted. If your not a considered to be a man worthy of Hokage then I don't know who ever will be." **The Kyuubi disappears in a puff of smoke.

------------------------3 months later

"Push. Push" A nurse screams to a pink haired girl in labor

"NARUTO WHEN I GET THREW THIS I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU THEN YOUR GETTING SPAYED." Sakura yells at the top of her lungs.

"I can see the head. Just alittle more. Come on."

"Congradulationgs its a healthy baby body. You are the proud mother of one baby girl and one baby boy."

Tsunade whips the two infants off and hands them to Sakura whos face turns to a smile. "Awe they are so cute. Hey they don't even have tails or ears." Sakura gigles at her joke. "So Naruto-kun what are we going to name them." Naruto smiles. "Lets name them... Minato and Shizune." Sakura nods. "I was going to say Jiraiya and Tsunade. but we don't want out children growing up as messed up as they are."

Suddenly two voices are head. "HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"

Naruto laughs. "Simple. We don't want a drunk and bad gambler and super pervert that has no equal."

Naruto looks around as they see the Rookie 9 and Suna 3, Kakashi, Shizune, Sarah. Jiraiya and Tsunade. who finally married one another. Finally Ryo and Yuki."

Naruto looks down at Sakura. "Sakura-chan you didn't mean what you said about umm you know."

Sakura looks at Naruto then at the kids. "Hmmm. I don't know Naruto-kun they are quiet cute. Hey wheres our two clones I thought they wanted to watch."

Everyone looks around Noticing they are gone suddenly Naruto hears a giggle and thumping sound from a distant closet. Naruto walks to the closet and opens the door as a sudden shreek fills his ears followed by a deathing growl He quickly slams the door shut. "You don't want to know Sakura-chan."

Everyone falls on the ground laughing. As Tsunade turns to the closet. "I'm not delivering their babies even if your now Hokage Naruto. You will never get me to do that."

Naruto chuckels. "I don't think clones can have babies. Lets let them enjoy their ummm freedom least they arn't screaming inside out heads."

Sakura nods. "Hell yah. Finally some silence."

----------------------

Well thats the ending but I might keep it going... I really liked writing this and I can still add several more twist and do the invasion... I just kinda needed a break 16 long chapters is alot... I wanted to give it all to you at once but I couldn't contain it plus I didn't know if I was going to continue I'll look at all your reviews for answers too it. If I do then you'll have to wait a few days it being a holiday before I do any updates but it will be worth it.

Hey So what you guys and girls think of the story Nice eh.

I thought I'd post it all up at once because I know I hate waiting for updates... Just as much as you people do. So I gave it all to you.

I hope you liked it please leave a review and if enough people want me to continue it I will.

I'd also like to announce that I shall be adding another over 10 chapter long saga soon maybe in a few days.


End file.
